


【锤基】荆棘与花

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 年轻的国王与被他一见钟情的“男宠”。长篇，没分章，已完结
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【锤基】荆棘与花

荆棘与花

Couple/Thor×Loki

Author/Arashi

Chapter 01

年轻的国王带着他的护卫穿过森林。

阳光正好，为首的男人夹紧马腹放缓了行进速度，他一边抬头一边伸手遮挡透过枝桠缝隙照射而来的光线，随后不知是谁吹了个口哨，似为这晴朗的天气雀跃。

眼前的这片森林已经可以看到尽头，于是男人勒了马，身后的仆从也随他一同停下，一行人便下马将缰绳系在树上，各自从行李中拿出水囊喝了起来。

“陛下，我们可以一鼓作气到了镇上再作休息。” 一位穿着与他人稍显不同的青年站了起来，他将水囊放好后向前迈了几步走到了他的国王身边。

Thor眯眼环顾着四周，他没想到约顿附近会有这么苍翠的树林。一路而来的荒芜与尘沙糟蹋了他的好心情，直到此刻他置身自然，鼻腔中充斥着干净的树叶味，才终于让他感到些舒坦快乐。于是他摆了摆手对他的首席大臣说：“Fandral，不妨享受一下这美好的风光。”

周围的士兵在听到国王的话后都低声笑了起来——王都从来不乏这样的景色，只是他们新即位的国王精力充沛，应承了约顿领地的公爵前来游玩，一行人这才风尘仆仆地从国都赶到了这个极北地区。老实说，这儿气候恶劣，除了这片难得的森林，他们没有见过一丝绿意，也难怪Thor会为此驻足。与此同时，队伍中的多数人也因多天连续赶路感到了疲惫，在得到允许后便靠着粗壮的树干歇息起来，纷纷赞叹着国王的决定。

Fandral站到了较高的墨石上。这位从国王继任开始便排除了万难担任起首席大臣的男人对Thor的决定依然持疑，他并不主张在这个杳无人烟的地方休息。即使Thor从离开王都起就暂时把他国王的架子放下，Fandral也无法放松警惕——他年轻的王不设心防，那么就注定要他多留个心眼。

Thor不知道Fandral此刻的心思，他蔚蓝的眼睛里透着对四周的好奇。站起身来随意拂了拂靠在树干上时蹭脏的披风，Thor抢在Fandral开口前打断了对方，微笑着下达指令：“我去周围转转，看看有没有水源——不要跟过来。”最后一句话是在他对上Fandral的眼神时着重补充上去的。

士兵们的动作随着Thor的话音落地而停滞，他们各自向后退了一步，放低了身子注视着他们的王离开这个保护圈。他们相互交换了一个担忧的眼神，可在看到Fandral无奈的表情后也只得听从命令。

Thor拨开过于茂密的树枝，马靴踩上地面的藤蔓发出咯吱声，他一步步向前，贪婪地看着这与约顿格格不入的景色。他不是没有见过此类风光，年少时征战，他的足迹几乎遍布这个国家的每一寸土地，可战火从未蔓延到约顿地区，所以他对这儿并不了解，自然看什么都带着好奇。然而他高大的身材其实并不适合在这片森林里活动，金色的发丝因行进而不断与垂下的枝桠纠缠在一块，Thor被扯得头皮发痛，不得不停下脚步偏头解开被缠住的头发，他因此移开视线，也因此看到了前方的一面湖。

他以寻找水源为借口出来，却不料真的找到了清澈的湖水。Thor俯下身子避开尖锐的树枝，走到了湖边蹲下身来。他伸手拨弄着湖面，一圈圈晕开的涟漪让他不由自主地抬头跟随着涟漪扩散开的方向看去——最后，他的目光停在了一具白皙的躯体上。

那是一个男人的身体。

湖水好像突然变得滚烫，烫得Thor一下把手从水中拿出，但是他的视线却像黏糖一样无法从那个男人身上移开。Thor没想过有人会在这里洗澡，生怕被人发现他的存在，情急之下他连忙红着脸躲进了一旁的树林中，在头发反复被勾住后第一次庆幸这儿的树丛是那么繁茂，然后他借着丛中的缝隙继续偷偷观察着那个洗浴者。

男人身材颀长，他站在对面的湖岸，水仅仅没过他的腹部，乌色的长发浸了水，盘旋在脖颈上连成一片，叫人很容易注意到背上凸起的蝴蝶骨。对方好像在擦拭什么反复揉搓着手臂，之后他垂下修长的臂膀，没入湖水中的部分在水面晕开淡红。他似乎也认为这里没有旁人，便在洗完后侧过身来肆无忌惮地走上岸，结实的肌体逐渐暴露在Thor面前。他的五官并非绝对精致，搭配起来却正好是Thor喜欢的模样，修长的眉，高挺的鼻，微微抿着、红润的唇，发上的水滴顺成轮廓分明的脸庞向下滑落，路过分明的锁骨，没入胸膛线中。如果Thor可以更近些看，他就会知道这个人还有一双灰绿色的眼睛，雾蒙蒙时最是好看。

Thor意识到自己失态了，脸颊上一片温热提醒着他刚才到底看着什么陷入了失神，他喉咙干涩，并清楚地知晓这意味着什么。不论他的身份是王子还是国王，他都在王室的良好教育下常年保持着风度与理智，虽然他年纪不大，但因为身份特殊也是阅人无数，可现在他居然因为一个男人的裸体而失控……Thor知道自己刚才偷窥的行径为人不齿，但他还是忍不住抬头再看了一眼，此时对方正好准备穿衣服，那圆润白皙的臀部就这样暴露在Thor面前，他的喉头动了一下，感觉更加干涩了。

男人的手无疑是灵巧的，他把挂在树上的衣服一一取下，很快地将那些繁杂的衣物穿戴整齐，墨绿色的袍子包裹着他的身躯，他别过脸来，身上的饰物随着动作而微动，Thor这才将对方的面容看得清晰，与自己相比，他要精瘦得多。

他抬起下颔，带了些傲慢的味道，依旧没有注意到湖对面隐藏在树丛中那道灼热的目光。他拿起放在一旁的手杖，扫视了一下四周就离开了森林。

Thor在男人离开后当即跳了出来，他像个做错事的孩子一般手足无措，直到他深吸了口气把脸浸到了湖水中才清醒了些。他不得不承认，他对这个男人产生了欲望，而他甚至不知道对方是谁。Thor的心跳得很快，久久平复后死死盯着对方离去的方向，忽然之间又想起他的护卫还在等他归去，才急匆匆地将水囊填满折返。

<<<

入夜，他们在不远处小镇上的旅店借宿。

国王出行的事当然是越少人知道越好，所以Fandral的安排并不声张。他们穿着相当普通的衣装，看起来和市井小民并无区别，但即便是穿着粗布也难掩Thor的光芒，他那耀眼的金发是夜里最夺目的色彩，他们坐在楼下喝蜂蜜酒，即使有旁人同桌，Thor身边也仍然围着几位美丽的女性。

阿斯加德从来民风开放，Thor微笑看着身边的小姐们，她们无一不热情大方，可现时现地，他脑子里浮现的却是白天的艳事。男人轻慢的眼神就像最热辣的一杯酒，喝下去可能会暖胃，也可能会伤身，Thor舔了舔唇，舌苔上的甜味蔓延开来。

旅馆的光线有些昏暗，一位较为大胆的女子凑近了些，询问Thor他们要到哪去。

“约顿古堡。”Thor礼貌地回答，他看到Fandral几乎要为他的实诚而气恼，不禁笑出声来。他受了Winsor公爵的邀请要去约顿古堡参加今年的狩猎，因为想起老国王在世时约顿的不安分，心有顾虑便答应了对方的请求。

“英俊的先生，我恐怕您并不知道约顿近来的古怪。”小姐在听到Thor的回答后发出了夸张的惊叫，“镇上总是莫名地死人，又没人查得出到底是谁做的，人人都怀疑是妖魔盘踞在了这个地方。”

Thor挑了挑眉，这倒是在他的意料之外，约顿本不在阿斯加德的版图内，后来是被老国王攻打下来封授给了Winsor家族，Winsor家族传承至今，现任的公爵是位年过半百的女性，手段强硬无人不知，然而领地上出了这么大的事领主居然没有应对措施？Thor认为这不应该。

“公爵大人没有处理么？”Thor晃了晃杯子里蜜色的酒液，语气有些不善。

女子没有察觉到Thor声音里的不对劲，她白皙的手指绕着自己的卷发娇憨地说：“女公爵大人哪有时间？她忙着对付她的小情人呢。”

情人？Thor更讶异了，他没想到他会在这里听到这么些离奇古怪的事情。Winsor公爵的年纪早已经不适合谈情说爱，按这陌生女子的说法她还找了个比自己小很多的情人？虽然这种事情在贵族中屡见不鲜，但终是秘而不宣，没想到在约顿居然人尽皆知，Thor光是听着都觉得羞愧。

“那个男人的身世是个谜团，直到一个月前他突然与女公爵大人一起出席晚宴，贵族中才有人知道他的存在，连公爵的亲生儿子都为此感到羞耻，可多次劝诫未果。”女子的声音像银铃一般，“谁都知道女公爵大人年纪大了，也许很快就会逝世，我们都很好奇她会不会把遗产……”她忽然住了口，因为Thor没有致意便起身和他的朋友们一同离开了。

女子不知道自己说错了什么，惊慌地眨了眨眼看着她的女伴，可她们也同样手足无措。

踩在木制的楼梯上，Fandral的音量不大不小，“Winsor公爵不知从哪冒出来的情夫和镇上的案件可能有关。”

Thor笑笑，他也想到了Fandral说的可能，但他们还没见过那人就这样给对方定罪实在是有些不公，而一个在公爵眼皮底下、身份低微不明的人，又怎么可能作案呢？

“反正我们明天就会见到对方了。”

年轻的国王如是说道。

Chapter 02

他们在天光微亮时离开了小镇。

在成为国王之前，Thor是这个国家军队的将帅，带领着骑兵冲锋陷阵、所向披靡，而长期与士兵们一起生活让他养成了规律的作息。他因昨夜的谈话知晓了约顿不平静后更加迫切地想要即刻到达古堡，于是他们一行人很早动身，在马厩匆匆喂了马然后上路。

昨夜好像下过一场小雨，空气变得潮湿了些，马蹄踩在小小的水坑中溅起泥泞。按Fandral所言这离约顿古堡——Winsor公爵的住所已经不太远了，他们策马路过了一座长桥，在正式到达古堡前途经一片乔木林，那儿的枝叶并不繁茂，甚至有些零落，显出一种颓丧诡异的气氛。

而Thor还来不及感叹，就已经在古堡前停驻，他调转了马头，在守卫的士兵走上前时从怀中拿出一卷羊皮纸递给对方——那是Winsor公爵的邀请函，皮质上好，字迹整齐而秀美，页尾烫着Winsor家族的纹饰，足以见得对Thor的尊重。护卫翻看后立即庄肃起来，连忙打开大门进去通报国王到来的消息。

Thor的马儿在原地来回走着，幸运的是他没等太久，城堡的少主人——Winsor公爵的亲生儿子就急忙带着仆从出门相迎，他走到Thor的马前为示尊重牵起Thor的手，隔着手套礼节性地亲吻他的手背，然后稍稍屈身说：“尊敬的陛下，您的到来令我们不胜荣幸，我是Andrew Winsor，公爵之子。”

Thor微笑着点了点头，“我知道你，你母亲呢？”虽然作为臣子Andrew对他毕恭毕敬，但实际上眼前这个棕发男人已经三十多岁，年纪远大过Thor。而明明是那么一个成熟稳重的人，却在听到Thor的问话后不自觉流露出尴尬之色，眼底多了抹无所适从。

“家母尚未起身。”也许是托辞，也许是事实。Andrew看他年轻的王从马上下来，他便轻车熟路地牵过马绳交给下人，并叮嘱他们照看好这一行人的坐骑，接引Thor走上通向堡内的石阶。

Thor对Andrew的回答没有多想。Elizabeth Winsor作为Winsor家的独女养尊处优惯了，加上现在的确还早，Thor并未提前通知他要到来，她又上了年纪，现在还未起身其实可以理解。

Thor跟在Andrew身后走进了大厅，Andrew让他落座主位，叫人送上了可口的点心，以慰他们远途而来的辛苦，然后请Thor稍作等候，便转过身消失在了回廊的拐角处。

Andrew的心头仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬，他焦急地走上楼，无视了平时他最喜欢观赏的琉璃制窗，上面雕刻着的花纹此刻再也无法得到他的垂青。

国王来访本应由他母亲亲自接待，可母亲却十分失礼地还在睡梦之中。Andrew越想越急，额上甚至出了一层细汗，他已经很久没有这么慌张过了，古堡内的家事几乎都由他料理，大风大浪他均习以为常，加之年岁增长，他便更少在人前露出尴尬的神情了，可是刚才在国王问及母亲的去处时，他不由得紧张起来——若母亲真的只是在休息，那该有多好。

母亲定是和那个男人厮混在一起。想到这个，Andrew的脸色阴沉了许多——Loki，这个来路不明的男人，不知用什么手段迷惑了他母亲，让她公开承认了她有情夫的事实。Andrew一想起这件事简直又羞又怒，无奈他永远都动不了那个男人，除非他母亲逝世。

他很快到了Elizabeth的房门前，轻敲了好几下里头都毫无动静，Andrew问守在门边的女仆们夫人有没有起身，她们都摇了摇头。而正当他想去拿备用钥匙强行打开这扇门时，门却忽然开了一小条缝。

“什么事。”一张苍白瘦削的脸出现在门后。

男人声音里含着一种刚睡醒的沙哑，透过门缝Andrew看到他那双灰绿色的眼睛轻慢地扫视着外头。男人抓着门把的手没有用力，所以门才会被Andrew轻而易举地拽开，他死死地盯着那个衣衫不整的男人，努力克制着自己的情绪。

他甚至比我还小！Andrew在心里咆哮了一句，他已经成家，也有了自己的孩子，可眼前这个叫做Loki的男人要比他小得多，硬要说的话年岁可能与正在楼下等候的Thor差不多，然而就是这样的男人，爬上了他母亲的床。他究竟凭什么？那张好皮相吗？明明不是什么好脾气却能博得母亲的喜欢，Andrew实在想不通这其中的缘由，怪只怪Loki到来之时他恰好不在城堡内，才给了他可乘之机！

“我母亲呢？”Andrew径直走进房间，床上的被子还是一团乱，明显看得出有两个人睡过的痕迹，他控制着目光不让自己看向那儿，转移注意力搜寻着母亲的身影。

Elizabeth是从隔间出来的，她已经穿戴齐整，显出一副雍容华贵的模样，虽然已经年逾五十，但看起来大概只有四十出头。她看到自己儿子出现在这儿时脸上明显露出了不悦。她走上前，Andrew连忙俯身解释道：“有贵客到来。”他不想当着外人的面直说国王的身份。

Andrew与Elizabeth的母子感情并不算亲厚，为了前途而入赘Winsor家的Andrew的父亲是个无趣的人，时间久了难免让Elizabeth厌倦。他在Andrew出生后不久便已过世，由于Andrew长得太像父亲，所以Elizabeth对他也并不亲善。

Loki好笑地倚在门边看这对母子，他的眼睛转动，落在Elizabeth严肃的面容与Andrew焦急的神色上，看来，的确是来了一个了不起的大人物，不然一向沉稳的Andrew不会这样冒冒失失地闯进来。Andrew厌恶看到他，也害怕让母亲对他更加淡漠，如果不是要紧事，一定不会这么急切。

“看来夫人有什么要事，不如赶紧去吧。”Loki难得帮他人说话，Elizabeth在听到他开口后面色稍稍缓和，点了点头就准备随儿子出去，只是在离开之前，目光明显还在Loki身上逡巡了一圈。Loki几乎要听见空气里Andrew痛苦的呻吟声了。

“你再休息一会儿。”Elizabeth苍老的声音传入Loki的耳里。

Loki饶有兴致一笑，看到Andrew铁青的脸色忍不住走向床铺，“这是自然。”他最喜欢看旁人因他而无措的样子，便故意大剌剌地躺倒在床上，毫不避忌地拉起被子钻了进去。

门外果然传来了粗重沉闷的脚步声，这下Loki的笑容更加放肆了。

<<<

迎接Thor的晚宴举办得十分隆重，然而遵从Thor的要求，Winsor公爵并没有邀请这附近有头有脸的贵族前来，但宴会并未因此而失色半分。

横隔在Thor与Elizabeth之间的是一张长桌，上面摆满了食物与酒水，放在最中央的是一只看起来十分美味的火鸡，旁边摆着几个空杯和一瓶酒，离Thor近一些的地方有羔羊排、蔓越莓果酱饼，总之桌上应有尽有——这是主人家不知客人的喜好、生怕招待不周的一个周全之策。

桌边站着好几个布菜的女仆，Thor望着眼前一直在更换的菜式心中不禁感慨这顿晚餐的丰盛，抬眼之时与坐在长桌另一头的Andrew视线相遇，Thor友好地向他点了点头表示满意。

早在早上会面之时，Thor就察觉到了Winsor母子之间的疏离。

或许是因为年纪大了，Elizabeth即使是面对国王也保持着一种傲慢、淡漠的感觉，Thor不喜欢她身上这种孤高，所以对老实的Andrew更加友善。但他还是当着这对母子的面交代了他的身份不可外泄，对外仅宣称是Winsor家族的远房亲戚。

男人与男人之间的话总是更多一些，整场晚宴除了敬酒，Elizabeth几乎没有跟Thor说过话，都是Andrew作陪。Thor倒不觉无趣，只是Elizabeth坐久了不耐烦，低声对自己的侍女说了些什么，Thor耳尖听得内容，大约是叫一个人过来一同进餐。

今夜要与Thor同席，身份必定要是古堡内的主人，而Elizabeth早年孀居，膝下唯有一子，家里又无兄弟姐妹，Thor思前想后，具备这样身份的勉强只有一人——那就是他在集镇上听闻颇得Elizabeth宠爱的那位情夫。

对此Thor微微讶异，贵族之间鲜少有人直接在这样的场合将情夫或情妇带上台面，加之Elizabeth已老，为人所知更会贻笑大方，不料她竟如此无所顾忌。只见侍女很快就把人带了过来——他们从回旋楼梯上下来，最先出现在Thor眼前的是一双裹在皮裤中的细腿，修长而笔直，走得不紧不慢，Thor从下往上打量，来人穿着墨绿色的外袍，繁复的结扣在胸前形成一个装饰，丝绒衣衫服帖地在他身上，袖口、领口都整理得一丝不苟，再往上是一张清秀的脸庞，灵动的绿眼中带着与Elizabeth相似的傲慢，却并不让Thor讨厌。

这张面孔太过熟悉，Thor一个颤抖就要使那银质刀具从他手中滑出。他握紧了刀柄，死死盯着对方款步走到Elizabeth面前，礼貌性地亲吻了女公爵的脸颊后落座在她身边。

Thor喘了口气，呼吸却更加沉重了，这个男人——

这个男人分明就是他那天偶然窥见的洗浴者。

Thor没想到他们有一天会重逢，并且这一天来得这么快。那个未知名姓的陌生人坐在餐桌对面优雅地拿起餐具，从容不迫地将餐盘上的鹿肉放进嘴中。他实在与Thor之前想象的“男宠”、“情夫”应有的模样相去甚远，他的一举一动好像都暗示着他才是这个城堡真正的主人。

Thor就这样盯着他看，入神得都忘了要咀嚼自己口中的食物，在见面之前，他本对Elizabeth的情夫抱有不屑之心，然而现时现地，他却无法将自己的视线从对方身上移开。那个男人对他来说有着致命的吸引力，屡见不改。Thor回想起他不着寸缕站在阳光下的样子，脸色就是一红，导致身边的Fandral担忧地推搡了他一下，询问道：“你没事吧？”

Thor慌乱地摇了摇头，不料动作太大引起了对面众人的注意，就连一直没看向他的Loki，都抬头朝他这边瞥了一眼。

这一眼让局面变得尴尬起来。

Thor错愕地迎上对方的目光，本想着自己窘迫到了极点，没想到Loki的反应更是奇怪，看到Thor好像看到了什么不得了的东西似的，他捏着叉子的指尖用力得泛白，即使隔着一层衣服也可以发现他的胸膛起伏得厉害，原本苍白的脸色现在染上了一抹红晕，就像是发了高热的病人，死死锁在Thor身上的绿眼一片湿润。

那双眼睛让Thor起了欲念，雾蒙蒙的好像他欺负了他一般。可笑的是他们对彼此而言还是陌生人，Thor甚至思索了很久，确定了自己真的从未见过Loki才放下心来。当下Loki的神情实在太奇怪，Thor不懂他到底是怎么了，而他还未探究清楚原因，Loki已将刀叉放在了一旁，俯身对Elizabeth说了些什么便仓促地离开了。

Loki走得非常急，Thor在好奇心的驱使下阴沉着脸随意找了个借口离开跟上前去，无视了身边Fandral低声的阻拦。

没有人疑心他是去寻找Loki的，毕竟他是国王，而且与Loki素不相识，这给他的行动提供了便利。

Thor按Loki离开的方向向前走，那个瘦高的男人脚程出奇得快，Thor用上了小跑才勉强看到他的身影。

Loki走得很急，他绕过一个又一个的分叉口，Thor在下一次Loki转身的时候没及时跟上，他走到了走廊的尽头，发现那有两条路，而他无法判断Loki到底选择了哪边。他头疼地看着没法给他提供任何线索的地毯，心想难道他走到这还把人跟丢了？可Loki的速度也太快了吧？明明上一瞬Thor还看见他在这里的，怎么突然不见了？

而事实摆在眼前，他无法借机揪住那个男人询问一通了。Thor懊丧地叹了口气，转身往回走时安慰着自己来日方长，他还有好多机会可以见到Loki，问清楚Loki为什么会出现在荒郊野外、为什么看到他反应那么大。毕竟，狩猎还有几天才会开始，而男宠，一定会待在这个城堡内。

见面并非难事。

Thor的身影消失在了走廊的尽头。

几乎是同一刹，这儿用来照明的灯火全部熄灭，有什么出现在了Thor刚才站的地方。

那是一双绿眼，在黑暗中水润得发亮。

Chapter 03

Loki推开房门里头一片漆黑，他不知因何烦闷，啧了一声表示了对昏暗光线的不满，转身锁上门后走了进去，停步时随意打了个响指，就近坐在了一张软沙发上。

房内突然灯火通明。明明没有人点火，壁炉下的篝火却自己燃烧了起来。Loki手托腮，望着那堆红艳艳的火光出神，眼睛里倒映出火焰的跳跃。

这个房间是Elizabeth为他准备的。装潢简约而不失华丽，几张放着软垫的椅子摆在木桌旁，桌上放了一排无烟白烛，以便Loki阅读时不伤眼睛。角落的床铺叠放得整整齐齐，彰显了主人喜洁，就像没人住在这儿一般干净。

平日Loki与Elizabeth同房的机会其实很少，Loki生性冷僻，若非此次心有所图，定然不会牺牲自己去与人如此亲近，更别说让Andrew看到他衣衫不整地出现在一位老妇人的房中。虽然这儿没有人认识他，但这样的声名狼藉并非Loki本意。

Loki怔怔地坐了会，凝视着火堆的眼睛一眨不眨，偶尔视线偏转，落在了放在墙角的长物时，他的脸色才稍有变化。Loki站起身来走到了他的权杖边上，他伸手把金制的杖柄握住，然后一把拿起。

有魔法流在他的体内窜动，最后归于平静。

Loki深呼了一口气，皱眉看着权杖上头空着的托座，与此同时，壁炉里的火烧得更旺，而且桌上的白烛也同时燃了起来，照得整间屋子亮堂堂的，拉长了落在Loki身后的影子。

Loki是个巫师。

这个身份在阿斯加德其实是禁忌。老国王早年征战约顿时因魔法而吃了大亏，回到王都后就颁布了禁令，以致如今的阿斯加德几乎没有会魔法的人，可现在Loki站在这里，手持法杖，连咒语都不需要念就可以完成一个法术，若是让外头的人知道，按照刑法，他会被活生生地烧死。

不过Loki好像不怎么在意，甚至以自己的身份为荣。他又重新坐回了刚才的位置，大拇指摩挲着杖柄，继续思索着刚才晚宴上发生的变故。

Loki没有想过他会有那么惊慌失措的一天。

从走进晚宴大厅内开始他就稍感不适，但没作多想。直到撞上那个男人视线的一瞬间，体内的魔法流一下子全部崩溃乱窜，他神智涣散，只觉得那边有股很强的力量在把他往那儿扯，令他几乎就要站起身来走到那个陌生人身边去了，最后还是念了个咒语，才强压着这股古怪的推力匆匆离场。

那个男人对他有着致命的吸引力。

空气中的味道在那一刻都仿佛不同了，有股香甜的气息在他的鼻尖游荡。Loki痛恨一切他未知的事物，而这个陌生男人和他身上散发出来的强大、诱人的力量正好就属于这个范畴。在他们目光对上的一瞬间，Loki失去了冷静，心中只剩下两个想法：逃离，接近。而他狼狈地选择了前者。

木桌上摆放着一个水晶球，Loki轻轻挥手，水晶球上慢慢浮现出楼下大厅里的画面。他很想知道现在晚宴进行得如何，也很好奇刚才跟在他身后的男人到底有没有找到回去的路。

那群人还在交谈，Loki懒懒地倚在椅背上，目不转睛地看着Andrew的口型，久了判断出那个被他喊着的、今夜让Loki失控了的男人叫做——Thor。

Thor，Loki对这个名字并无概念，他本不是阿斯加德人，又从小过着与普通人不同的生活，不知道Thor的大名也无意外。而比起Thor的真实身份，Loki更在意的是他见到Thor的反应是怎么回事。

他想了许久，最终发现只有一个理由可以解释这个现象——Thor身上有着与他相契的魔法流。可如果Thor也是个巫师，那么刚才失控的人肯定不止Loki一个，除非Thor的魔力在他之上。

Loki轻哼了一声，即刻否定了这个可能。

Thor追着他的时候完全没察觉到Loki使了什么小把戏把自己隐藏起来，这就足以证明Thor完全不知道巫师的存在，也没有察觉到空气中残存的魔法痕迹。魔法流是可以传承的，Loki想，Thor的父母之中必定有一人是位伟大的巫师。

巫师之中相斥的魔法流较多，以至于不论男巫还是女巫都惯于过独居生活。相吸的魔力往往会发生在一男一女身上，而此刻Loki居然因为一个男人丢了心神，他实在觉得可笑。好险这样的情景只会发生在初见，就像人与人之间的交往，久了就习惯一切，再不会发生这么突兀的状况。传说曾提及一位巫师若是想要寻找伴侣，当他们身上的魔法流相契时便再合适不过了，就如Thor与Loki。

而如今的阿斯加德已经几乎没有巫师了，所以知道这些秘闻的人很少，相信的人就更少了，譬如Loki，他就绝不相信自己会和Thor发生什么过多的纠葛。

虽然那个男人灼热的视线他一早就察觉并乐见其成，但这并不意味着Loki会报以相似的反应。

人总喜欢被他人追求，却未必喜欢每一个追求者。

<<<

正如Thor所想，他待在约顿古堡内的时日里见到Loki的次数绝非少数。

Thor以前对男宠的认识是他们会被贵妇人圈养在一个小房间内，且不允许外出以免为人所知。而他在到来的第二天就在走廊上遇到了Loki，对方轻佻的眼神在他的身上转了个圈，什么话都没说就继续往前走。加上后来多次的偶遇，Thor才明白在古堡内Loki被赋予了极大的权利，不像是个男宠，反而像是继承人。

Loki的名字是后来Andrew在谈话中无意提到的。Thor喜欢这个名字，念的时候舌头轻点在上颚，一音一顿，好听至极。

而每每望进Loki的眼瞳中时，Thor都觉得那里面埋藏着很多秘密，就像一个谜团，可正好Thor是天生的勇士，极具冒险精神，他喜欢未知带给他的刺激与惊险、喜欢解谜。

Thor站定在长廊上，照在他脸上的阳光暖洋洋的。他偏头凝视前方，绿草地上覆盖着一片冷蓝。他没想到蓝色妖姬还可以在这个地区成活，那鲜艳的花朵开得正好，一团一簇地铺开，蓝色的花瓣舒展，像伸懒腰的孩子。而Loki，那个看上去高贵优雅的男人站在花丛中，纤长的手指拈断一段花茎，将一朵蓝玫瑰摘了下来，低头看着花朵，不知在想些什么。

似乎是注意到了Thor的目光，Loki抬起脸来，两个人对上目光，再没有第一次见面时的慌乱。可Thor的脸还是猝不及防地红了起来，每当他单独见到Loki，他总是会回想起那天湖边的景象，像梦魇一样盘踞不去。Loki自然猜不到他心里所想，只是报以一个微笑，Thor皱了皱眉，觉得这场景相当怪异，Loki时常轻佻而傲慢，可现在又无辜友善得令人发指，Thor几乎是仓惶地点点头就离开了那片花园，没有看到身后Loki玩味的眼神。

令Thor意外的另一件事，是他在Winsor夫人的藏书室遇到了Loki。

那日Thor发现他不甚了解约顿地区的事，就想要去翻阅一些典籍，便向Andrew拿了藏书室的钥匙。

那是间很大的屋子，看得出Elizabeth是爱书之人，每个书架上都把书籍的分类写得清清楚楚，Thor慢慢往后走，却不料看到了一个倚靠在书架旁静静地捧了本书翻阅的男人。

他止住了脚步，对方也意识到了有人到来，便不留痕迹地用手遮住封面上的魔法字眼，转过身来慢慢开口道：“Thor先生。”

Loki的嗓音低沉而性感，他唤着Thor的名字时好像有什么酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨一路向上爬过了Thor的全身，他愣了一下才反应过来说：“没想到会在这里遇到你，Loki先生。”

Loki扯了个嘲讽的笑容，不轻不重地合上了那本书，明知对方无意却又说：“你的意思是我应该好好待在夫人的房里吗？”他的话说得极为露骨，一双眼紧盯着Thor的反应。

Thor像被噎住了一般——从小到大可没有人会这样对他说话，他是王子，个性又随和，和周围的人关系都很不错，而Loki不知道他的身份（或许知道了也会这样嘴上不饶人），他便没法苛责Loki的无礼。

Loki是个有秘密的人。一个男宠必不可能出现在离古堡那么远的森林中，而现在回想起来，那日他好像刚结束了什么行动，身上被溅了血，所以湖面才会被染红。还有他第一次看见自己的反应，Thor至今还没为此找到个合理解释。

他很好奇Loki到底是为什么隐衷沦为了Elizabeth的情夫，这个男人天生聪明相，完全不是屈于人下之人，而此刻他脸上遮着一张又一张的面具，阿斯加德的王不喜欢被隐瞒的滋味，Thor知道有一天他一定会揭开那些谎言，看到最真实的Loki。

“我说笑的，您不必介怀。”Loki见Thor一直没说话，以为他不知如何应答，故作善良地解围，把书放回书架上说道，“我还有事，不妨碍阁下了。”

他转身要走，却被Thor拉住手臂，金发男人天蓝色的眸子中都是真诚，“嘿，我并没有那么想。我只是发觉你可能是个博学多闻的人，因为你看起来对藏书室很熟悉。我在找关于约顿历史的书，你能告诉我它们在哪吗……？顺便问一句，你对这个地区熟悉吗？”他在试探Loki。

“历史类在最后一排。先生，我得说抱歉，我不是约顿人，我来这之后长时间待在堡内，除非是与夫人一同外出。所以我对约顿的了解也许还不如您，恐怕没法为您解惑。”Loki耐心地回答了Thor的每一个问题，半假半真。他觉得怪有意思的，前一刻Thor还像个青涩的少年不知该如何与他攀谈，下一刻居然从善如流地问起他问题来了，丝毫没察觉到Thor的别有用心。

他在说谎。Thor的血液微微沸腾，Loki出过城堡，而且看他对周围环境的程度，不止一次。但是Thor没有拆穿Loki的骗局，只是腼腆地继续询问：

“明天的狩猎你会去么。”这是他发自真心想问的问题。

Thor高大的身材压制着Loki。Loki离Thor很近，无可避免地又一次闻到了Thor身上那股该死的好闻的气息，他忍不住深呼一口气，一下子退后几步挣开Thor握着他的手，扯了抹高深莫测的笑容，整了整自己的领口在转身之前低声道：“如果你希望的话，亲爱的Thor。”

Chapter 04

Fandral来等Thor起身时，距离他们与Winsor一家约好出去狩猎的时间还有一会儿。他站在门外轻叩三声，里头传来他年轻的王沉闷的回应，像闷雷一样在天空中炸开，Fandral做出等候的姿势守在门边，在Thor出来时鞠躬向他问好。

Thor穿着深色的里衫，外头罩一件宽松的棕色袍子，胸前别着几支鸟兽的尾羽，金色的发整齐地收束进皮帽里，整个人看起来利落而贵气，是天生的王者。见他整装待发，身边背着弓箭的仆从便赶忙随侍两侧。

“走吧，不早了。”Thor这次只带了Fandral同去，他的护卫军全都留在了城堡内。

Fandral跟在Thor身边，有意稍微拉开一些距离，放低了声音说：“不带护卫真的可以？我有种预感，可能会发生什么。”

“这儿一直怪里怪气的，我当然清楚这一路不会安宁。”Thor微笑，“你要是怕，可以带几个专门保护你。”

Thor开起了玩笑，Fandral的脸色不禁一黑，他当然知道国王有一身好本事可以自卫，“你不需要护卫，我怎么敢需要。”

Thor为Fandral的反应感到好笑，但他想到了什么又收起了笑容，正经问道：“你为什么觉得狩猎会出事？”

“Winsor夫人带上了Loki。”Fandral放低了音量，“他最古怪，也最不应该出现在这个场合。明明是见不得光的身份，却没有一个情夫像他这样傲慢。一个男人总会有点自尊，何况是他那样的性格——依靠女人过活并不是什么光彩的事。记得我们来时听说的镇上凶案么，我还是觉得可能与Loki有关。”

这个怀疑是非常没有依据的，Fandral不曾见过Loki出堡，仅仅是觉得两件事都很怪异就把它们联系了起来。而尽管Thor看到过Loki身上染血，却也不能确定他杀过人。

“先别下定论。”Thor不知自己是想维护Loki还是出于对事情的公正判断，“他除了个性乖张，也没有哪里得罪你吧？”

他们已经走到了外头，Winsor一家正在外面等候，借着没有人注意到的一瞬间，Fandral附在Thor耳边说：“您心里清楚，他不可能只是个情夫那么简单。”

Thor心里一跳，知道他聪明的大臣也许发现了什么。

<<<

Loki扯着缰绳，百无聊赖地跟在这群贵族身后。

他现在的身份不入流，无法与主人并驾齐驱，他倒也不是很在意，坐在他的白马上慢慢走着。那个金发的大个子正在与Elizabeth聊着约顿当地的事情，Loki如果好奇，只要一个咒语就能听清他们所有的谈话，但他并无兴致。

Loki打量着这片森林，他到约顿后还没来过这里。昨日Thor问他有没有出过城堡，他撒了谎，他来到这里的目的之一就是要出来寻找一颗宝石——一颗能与他的法杖相称、并提高咒语效力的宝石，他不出来怎么行呢？只是他每次都把行踪掩藏得很好，瞒过了所有人。自然也就认为身为陌生人的Thor只是无心之问。

约顿是阿斯加德最特别的地区，巫术在这并没有得到完全封禁。加上这块土地原本不属于阿斯加德，上面残留的宝物、魔物相当之多，光是走在这片森林里，Loki就可以感觉到几处非人的气息，可他并不会提醒前头的一行人注意，因为只要祸端不引到他身上，他从来不会干涉旁人的事，不论那是对或错。

树丛很茂密，是个难得适合休憩与藏身的地方。Loki闭上眼睛感受着他的魔法踪迹，很微弱，但还是存在——他在几日前几乎要找到那块名为Aquamarine的宝石了。

来到约顿数月他都在不断地搜寻那颗宝石的具体位置，在最后快要得手的瞬间被一条巨龙阻拦。Loki没想到Aquamarine有守护者，这给他的行动增加了难度，疏忽之下双方都受了伤，巨龙裹挟着Aquamarine离开，也就是在那一日，Loki身上沾了血。他不能带着那些味道回去，便匆匆找了个地方洗了澡。在搏斗的最后一刻，Loki给巨龙下了个咒语，虽然那只聪明的生物懂得如何最大化地去除追踪咒在它身上的作用，但还是留下了蛛丝马迹，Loki寻着那个魔法流而来。

他没有感觉错的话，就在这附近了。所以如果不是为了寻找宝石，Loki对狩猎根本没有兴趣。

但好像有人希望他来。

Loki抬起眼眸，Thor的身子一下子又转了回去，动作虽快，可还是让Loki看到了。这个金发的大个子对他有感觉——Loki太清楚那样赤裸裸的目光是什么意思了，至少Thor想和他接近，不论动机为何。

这片森林中划分出了狩猎区，Loki以为他们会开始分散行动，自己也就可以获得可乘之机悄悄去寻找巨龙，可没想到的是——Loki几近诧异地立在马上，看着Andrew还有Elizabeth与Thor并肩，几个人一同朝一个方向策马而去，这下好了，他们要搞群体行动，他不能不参加。

Loki不是个笨人，他很快瞧出了Thor身份的不同，Winsor母子围着Thor打转，而这场狩猎的主角也分明就是Thor——他们所有人，只是陪他前来的。

Elizabeth上了年纪，没过多久就体力不支，Loki跟在后面看着气喘吁吁的她被仆从扶下马，他握着缰绳的手一紧，思考片刻也跟着下马，走到Elizabeth面前不留痕迹地推开仆从亲自扶了她的手认真地问：“夫人，需要我陪您歇息一会儿吗？”

Elizabeth佝偻着背剧烈地咳嗽了一下，头上的帽子因震动而倾斜，Loki体贴地将其扶正，眼神里都是敬慕与担忧，Elizabeth拍了拍这个讨她喜欢的年轻人的手说：“男人，不应该在这种场合离席。”她不要他留下来陪伴。

Loki恭敬地退后了一步，让原本站在Elizabeth身侧的仆从接过手来，他用眼角的余光打量了一下Elizabeth的脸色，这个女人出门之前用了很多妆粉修饰她过于苍白的面容，尽管事情并非Loki本愿，但时间一久，Loki比任何人都清楚Elizabeth的身体状况——她，Elizabeth Winsor，约顿古堡的主人，快要不行了。

Loki在转身的一瞬间勾起了嘴角，他等待了那么久，总算快要等到这一天了。

Thor与Andrew已经离休息地很远了，Elizabeth专门派了两个仆从为Loki捡猎物，Loki便更不好中途离开，只得硬着头皮走向了大队伍。赶到的时候，似乎刚结束一场猎杀，在众人的欢呼声中，Loki凑上前，看到Thor的马匹立在众人的稍前方，马背上的金发男人咧嘴笑着，明明是个再英俊不过的笑容，Loki就是觉得他愚蠢非常。而他顺着Thor的目光，看到一只肥大的野兔被弓箭钉死在了树干上。

它才死不久，又刚好被命中了要害，汩汩的鲜血从伤口处流出染红了雪白的皮毛，红白相映，对比鲜明。Loki杀过人，并早就习惯了死亡，但因为他是个巫师，从不用如此残暴的手段杀戮——至少死在他手上、不那么难缠的生物，死相一般都很干净。

无需有人告诉他，他就知道这是Thor的杰作。

这个粗暴的男人。

Loki在心里嫌恶了一下，眼神又一次飘向了那只死物，他不觉皱眉，调转马头往后退了些，却不料这一举一动都落在了Thor眼中。

<<<

狩猎结束在黄昏时分，队伍不知不觉就随着Thor跑得远了。夜间在这个森林中行走并不是一件理智的事，所以他们无法即刻回城堡。当Thor意识到这点尴尬地笑时，Andrew似乎早就想到了这样的突发状况，指挥仆从们把事先准备好的帐篷搬了出来，一群人便就地歇在了林中一个较安全的角落里。

Thor身份特殊以至于Winsor家族的护卫大多集中到了他那儿去，现在Loki已经完全可以猜出他的身份了……不是国王，就是王子，总之是王室的一员，不然不会受到公爵这样的礼遇。

Loki第一次由衷地感谢Thor，要不是这个男人吸引了大家的视线，他绝对不可能在这个夜晚悄悄潜出。Loki感觉到龙的气息离他们很近很近。他换了一套轻便的衣衫，把法杖缩小带在了身上，一闪身形，就离开了营地出现在了森林中。

森林里很寂静，白天里的那种诡谲感到了夜晚越发清晰，Loki闭眼感觉巨龙位置时不可避免地感知到了别的生物的存在。一只，两只……喔，看来这里很热闹。

但Loki是不喜欢热闹的，强大的法力可以让他清楚地看到那些生物的具体模样，可同时就会模糊了他对巨龙位置的判断，于是Loki将注意力转移，专心一志于黑暗中Aquamarine散发出来的幽幽光芒。

Loki在树林中飞快地移动，巨龙灼热的气息似乎是从地下传来的。Loki对这一片森林不算熟悉，一时间无法找到进入地脉的洞口，他站在一棵高树上，尽可能快地扫视着地面，他的时间并不充裕，而森林的面积实在太大，尽管他觉得自己已经离那灼热的火焰很近很近，却仍然无法径直走到巨龙跟前。

而正当他倚着树干思考究竟要用哪种搜寻咒好的时候，营地方向的火光突然燃旺了许多，Loki知道这是护卫们全部拿着火把所产生的效果。一定是有什么事情发生了，他不能在这个时候被人知道他不在帐篷内——Loki恶狠狠地瞪了地面一眼，闭眼默念了移形咒就迅速回到了一个烛光通明的空间内。

他还没站稳，只把法杖往袍子中一收，就看到帐篷的门帘被人掀了起来，Andrew那张青筋暴起的脸庞出现在了Loki面前，他深呼了几口气后才以一种相对平静的语气发问：“Abel死了，所有人都在外面，我派仆从来请了你很多次，你为什么不出来？”

Abel，Loki听说过他，他是Elizabeth的家臣，曾经为Elizabeth和Loki的事呈上过一封意见书。但据闻平日一向为人友善，与人无冤无仇，在这个时间、地点离奇身亡，实在古怪非常。

Loki不动声色地避过了Andrew的问题，“所有人都到了吗？”

“Thor、Fandral还未到，母亲在看到Abel的死相后昏倒了。”Andrew一边说一边与Loki出了帐篷，带着他直接往Abel的身亡地点走去。

Abel的死相果然十分凄惨，Loki在远远看到草丛上那干涸的血液时就大概猜到了会是怎样一种景象。头颅与身躯从脖颈处分开，头颅东倒西歪地被丢在了一旁。Abel人到中年已然秃顶，一条可怕的缝隙从头顶处裂开，隐隐约约还可以看到里头的构造，一些混杂着脑浆的血液把草地弄得一塌糊涂。

Loki没有别开脸，只是静静地看着，但他不得不说，这是他最嫌恶的杀人手段之一了。

“事发在一刻钟前，我刚才让人去请你，你没有回应，是不是证明你不在里面？”Andrew的目光锐利地锁在Loki的身上，“那时候你在哪？”

Loki抬起脸来轻蔑地一笑，“你在拷问我？认为我杀了Abel？”他一眼就可以判断出那是森林里的生物为了吸食人脑髓做的好事，Abel脖子上残存的青紫一看就不是人类的手指可以掐出来的，可Loki暂时一点都没打算把这件事告诉Andrew。

Andrew冷静了一下，他的确不应该这样拷问Loki，尽管他对Loki的印象并不好，但是并不代表Loki会用这么残忍的手段杀了一个与他素未谋面的人，“抱歉，只是Abel生前唯有跟你起过冲突……那么你能告诉我你去哪里了吗？或者说你就在营帐内？”

Loki的脑子飞快地转着，他刚才出去寻找巨龙时根本没把注意力多留出给周围的一切，尽管他是说谎之神，却无法在这样的情况下立即编造一个完全不让人起疑的理由。

“他和我在一起。”

男人的声音从身后传来，Loki回头，不知道Thor已经在那里已经站了多久。

Chapter 05

Thor的影子被月光拉得很长，落在了Loki身后的一片树丛中。

“他外出偶遇了我。”Thor走到了Andrew身前，压低了声音说，“我有些事想要问他，所以多聊了一会儿。”Thor知道他说到这个份上Andrew便不会再追问了。Loki身份尴尬，本不应该和Thor发生过多纠葛。Thor误导着Andrew去相信Loki是因为和他在一起所以答复迟疑，尽管这本来就不是真的，谎言还是只能由Thor来说才“真实”。毕竟他是国王，没有人会追究他说的话是真是假，加上他从未在人前和Loki有过亲密接触，没人会认为他是在偏袒Loki。

正如Thor所料，Andrew虽然诧异于他们怎么会私下见面，但终还是缄了口，默认了Loki的无辜，叫人清理了血迹和尸体就鞠躬离开了。

Thor转回身去看Loki时，那个男人正沉着脸打量他，神色比之前被Andrew怀疑时更加凝重，好像Thor的出现不是在帮他，而是在害他一般。

“我比Andrew还可怕么？”Thor猜出了Loki心里头的想法微笑道。人总喜欢自己处于占优的主动方，比起之前他得揣测Loki的心意，不得不说，现下的场景他要满意得多了。

Loki听言不禁嘲讽一笑，“是的。Andrew实属正当怀疑，而你是无理由帮助——无缘无故帮助一个陌生人，我想阁下一定是另有所图。”

“我以为我们算认识呢。”Thor摸了摸脑袋，看出Loki现在的防范心很重。可若是调换今晚两人的处境，Thor也会是如此反应。

“Andrew怀疑因为Abel生前向夫人呈了一份关于发落我的书信而被我所害。”Loki靠近了Thor些低声问道，“你呢，这么相信我是无辜的？”他的视线在Thor的肩上转了个圈后又回到了地面。

对于这个问题，Thor认为自己没有隐瞒的必要，他坦荡地捕捉到了Loki移开的眼神，“你也许会杀人，但不会用这样的手段。白天，我射杀了那只野兔你就皱了眉，我想这肯定不是因为你讨厌杀戮，而是你反感肮脏的死相。”

Thor给他出了个难题。Loki眯缝了眼笑起来，没想过Thor会注意到他脸上那么细微的一个表情。他如果回答是，那么就证明他不反感杀戮，这会坐实Thor对他的其它揣测，Loki不清楚Thor到底猜到了多少，除开情夫这个身份，Thor还知道些什么？而如果他回答不是，那么Thor可能会认为帮错了人，从而折返告知Andrew事情真正的始末……

这样一来会对他更不利。

“没有人会喜欢血浆四溅的景象，我想您也一样，不是吗？”Loki意味深长地看了Thor一眼，他没有否认，也没有肯定，不偏不倚地避开了Thor想要的回答。

可Thor对他的答复好像很满意，他退后了一步已经有了要离开的味道，Loki仍是站在原地，面无表情地看着Thor离去的方向。

没想到男人走了几步后又转身，金色的发随着他的动作而摆动，月光爬过他脸上的每一寸皮肤，映衬着他眼里难得一见的狡黠，连他的声音，都被这个夜浸上了特别的味道。

“这下你可欠了我，Loki。”

<<<

来到约顿之前Loki都是一个人生活。在很长的一段时间里，他一直认为与他心灵上最贴近的人是他早已逝世的母亲——一个聪明美丽的女巫；而与他肉体上最接近的人是他为了某些目的不得不与之共同生活的Elizabeth。这两个女人都对他很好，至少没有让他生出意料之外的烦恼。

而Thor，这趟约顿之行唯一的变数。Loki没有想过像他这样独来独往的人会欠谁人情，可他不得不承认，擅长多管闲事和关爱他人的Thor从某种意义上来说的确是帮了他一个小忙。

虽然Loki对此其实并不乐意。

对Andrew，Loki清楚自己最终总能对付得了他的疑心和找到一个完美的借口，尽管这可能会多耗费一点时间。而Thor的解围即使只是随口的一句话，Loki也不愿意去接受——可想而知，这给了这个男人一个干涉自己事情的理由。

正如现下，Loki骑着白马在树林中闲逛，而Thor同样骑马尾随在他的身后，紧盯着的目光仿佛要在Loki的背上烧出个洞似的。

他们一行人被困在了森林里。

Abel死后第二日众人在太阳初升后不久就准备离开，森林距离古堡需要大约半日的行程，然而直到正午时分，他们却还在森林中打转——有人说他们迷路了，可Winsor家族每年都会到这来狩猎，对路线本应再熟悉不过。

事情在此出现了变故。

他们被迫待在这个树林里又歇了一晚，而在那一夜，故事重演。

这次的死亡发生在一个入夜后独自去河边取水的护卫兵身上。

Loki站在众人身后冷眼瞧着那具与Abel的死状相似的尸体。他从队伍走了好久都没有离开森林起他就知道他们是被魔咒困在了这儿——那个躲在森林暗处窥伺着人群行踪的恶灵贪恋生人的气息，想要从他们之中获得更多新鲜的脑髓作为它的食物，因此设下了咒语。Loki虽然心知肚明，却没有要改变这个困境的意思，他还没有找到地穴，这个时候在森林里多呆一天，对他而言便更有利。反正下一个受害人总不会轮到他，他并不在意一些无关人等的生命。

只是Thor好像发现了他不为人知的小心思。

“你以为你跟着我就可以走出森林了吗？”Loki忍不住勒马回头，看着那个已经跟着他很久了的男人。Thor的紧随不舍让他完全没法去做自己的事，他的时间可不充裕。

Thor见Loki总算忍受不了了，便从后头慢慢走到了Loki身边，“不，但至少我可以知道你到底想在森林里做些什么。”所有人都在为被困一事惶惶不安，Elizabeth的病情加重了，连Fandral都后悔起没有带护卫来，唯有Loki一切如常。Thor清楚他是个怎样的人，Loki应当知道些什么，否则他不会这么镇定。

“你凭什么干涉我的行动与自由。”Loki冷了脸嘲讽道，“因为你帮过我一次忙？那次我并没有求着你帮我解围。”他的心情不可遏制地烦躁起来，垂在马背旁的手指因为他的情绪失控而凝结出了一块薄冰，只要他愿意，他现在就可以除去这个碍眼的男人，只是——Loki按下了心头怒火，冰融化了，滴落在草地上。

现在他还不能动Thor。

Loki眼中一闪而过的杀意被Thor看在眼底，Loki已经被他惹烦了。可Thor却有些高兴，人一旦烦躁，就很容易露出破绽，Thor太想知道关于Loki的一切——他到底是谁，他到底想从Elizabeth身上得到什么，他到底在这个树林里找什么？

“我只是在想，这个森林里潜伏着的人……也许它不是人……”Thor看了Loki一眼，一字一顿地说，“它的存在威胁着我们所有人的生命，这当然包括你在内，所以你如果知道什么，应当说出来。”

Loki假笑了一下，为Thor猜测到不是人在作怪喝彩，然而他可不认为那只恶灵会对他产生什么威胁，“我只是个普通人，我能知道什么？”他乖张的模样让人头疼。

“普通人不会在这种地方企图找到什么宝藏。”Thor放低了声音，他微笑着看Loki的反应。已经连续好几夜，出来吹风的他都看到Loki悄悄回来，他不知道Loki去了哪，但是Loki在找东西，Thor可以感觉得到——

他在这个国家看到过太多贵族手握藏宝图的样子，他们大多兴奋，起初眼神里带着热切的光，在遇阻后烦闷、不肯放弃，Loki比他们都要内敛，但Thor看得出他很焦急，而且越来越无所顾忌，Thor几乎都想要提醒Loki，这样频繁的外出，在这个时间点上对他是无益的。

可如果Thor提醒了他，让Loki掩藏得更好了，他就成为了共犯。

Thor的一生都像阳光一样干净，他不曾撒谎，不曾保守对多数人不利的秘密，而为了进一步了解Loki，他都一一打破了自己的原则，可直到现在，Loki这个谜团依旧还是没有解开。

Loki思考着还能不能让Thor再活下去。别在腰间的法杖因为他的想法动了动，巨龙的气息越来越微弱，他在夜里外出的时间就不得不延长，虽然知道这样做很危险，然而他决不能让快到手的Aquamarine就这样丢了，巨龙的生命力很强，他在它身上烙下的伤痕不会持续太久，时限一过他可能就再也找不到那狡猾的生物了。所以在慌乱之中，Loki露了太多破绽给有心人，连Thor都怀疑起来，Loki不知道Andrew和Elizabeth还有多久会发现。

“我想除了我以外还没有人发现你的行踪，所有人在入夜后都尽可能避免独处。”Loki一向孤僻，Elizabeth没有召他前去，他一个人待着倒是不会引起任何人的注意，而且……Winsor家的人又有几个不希望看到下一个死的人是Loki呢？Loki的出现，给太多人带来了不愉快。想到这里，Thor的语气难免放缓了些，Loki的年纪看上去比他要小，却总是成为众矢之的，Thor是有些心疼的，“你如果知道是谁做的，请告诉我好吗？然后你就不再欠我什么了。”

Loki不知道Thor为什么笃定他清楚凶手是谁，然而如果这样就可以让Thor不再来叨扰他，他还是很乐意的。于是在Thor期待的目光下，Loki慢慢地点了点头。

<<<

Loki坐在床前，桌上一盏烛灯幽幽地燃着。

他和Thor的“交易”结束了，两个人看似可以回到毫无交集的状态，可Loki心里清楚，他们的关系因此更加理不清了。Loki对Thor有很强的警惕心，而在不知不觉中，Thor对他了解得越来越多，可因为他之前对Thor的轻视，他还不清楚关于Thor的一切，这样的状况对他很不利，他应当做些什么——至少要清楚Thor知道了多少。

Loki躺到了床上，手中拿着他的法杖，他集中了注意力将那个冗长而复杂的咒语缓缓念出声来。那是个可以侵入人的意识的咒语，施展一次消耗很大，Loki从未想过有一天他会把这个咒语应用到Thor身上。

屋子里Loki的身边亮起了一小圈荧光，他正皱着眉头。

侵入Thor大脑的过程并不太愉快，先要缓慢而又痛苦地把意识从自己的身体剥离，然后搜寻Thor的位置，再进入他的意识。

现在是深夜，大多数人可能都已经入睡，Loki发现自己忽视了这点，直到他面对着一个黑漆漆的空间时，没有任何意识流动的痕迹产生，他才想起Thor应该是处于睡眠状态。于是追悔莫及的他暗暗咒骂着，刚想要迅速结束这个不合时宜的窥探，眼前又突然亮了起来。

Thor在做梦。

梦境可以反应一个人的所思所想，所以Loki暂且驻足，百无聊赖地想要看看Thor到底做了个什么样的梦，也算是没有辜负自己这次的魔法。

那是一面湖水，Loki比任何人都熟悉那儿——他与巨龙第一次搏斗后为了抹去身上的血味而露天沐浴的地方。

可Thor怎么会梦到这里？除非他去过。Loki在惊讶中看到湖水里那个与自己相似的身影，湖边的草丛里藏着一个男人，那分明就是Thor，Loki倒吸了一口凉气，原来他们的初遇不是在古堡，而是在那片湖泊旁。

正当Loki思考着的时候，梦境中的Thor早已离开了他的藏身之地，等到Loki再次抬头，Thor已经把另一个他压在了湖边的一棵树上肆意地亲吻起来，散乱的黑发与金发混作一团，Loki仿佛都能闻到空气中那股咸湿的味道。Thor除去了他身上那套华贵的衣装，“Loki”修长的大腿盘上了Thor的腰身，两具赤裸的身体交叠在一起。而不知道Thor做了什么，“Loki”的脖颈向后仰着，嘴里发出了快乐的呻吟……

看着自己的身体被一根粗紫硬物侵入并不是什么好受的感觉。在Thor像野兽一样凶狠地进入“Loki”的一瞬间，Loki几乎是口干舌燥地退出了这场梦境，他没有想过自己会看到Thor这样的一面，抛弃了所有的和善，只想狠狠地占有他身下的男人，而那个男人，不怎么巧就是自己。

意识回归本体后，Loki就像触火一般立刻从床上坐起，明明和Thor交合的人不是真正的他，他却觉得感同身受——Thor想要他。Thor对他有很强的好奇与欲望。Loki站在Thor的视角观看这场性爱，他太清楚那种浓烈的感情。

原来Thor是那样认识他的，所以之后的怀疑与试探，Loki都一并能理解了，至少他现在可以确定，Thor还不想害他，只是他不知道，自己敢不敢碰Thor这样的感情。

Chapter 06

树丛里有两点红色的光芒，在月光的浸润下越发清晰。

那是一对眼睛，紧紧盯着在林中散步、毫无防备的男人。它跟在这个男人身后已经有一段时间了，对方身材单薄，看起来不堪一击，如果从身后偷袭，用它尖锐的爪牙撕开那个精致的头颅恐怕只是一瞬间的事，然后那热腾腾、香甜的脑浆会顺着伤口流出，蜿蜒到地上……它光是想想，就已经兴奋地发颤。

“什么东西？”男人察觉到身后的草丛动了一下连忙回头，脸上写着的戒备又在看到空无一物时消失，转回身继续漫步，甚至还好心情地哼起了一首乡间小调。

它没有名字，只是这片森林中一只刚死不久的野兽幻化而成的恶灵。因为按捺不住对食物的渴望，便去镇上猎杀了几个新鲜可口的人类，后因镇上人的防备和誓死揪出凶手的决心，它回到了森林，将进食目标定为了落单的孤独路人。听闻附近的贵族要来此地狩猎，为了久违的饱餐与大快朵颐的满足感，它开始一路尾随这群人，而贵族们也丝毫没有察觉到它的存在。第一天晚上，它吃掉了一个老头的脑子，分量不大，而且味道不好；第二天夜里是一个身强力壮的男人，混杂着鲜甜血液的脑浆可口非常——那味道令它难忘，所以今夜它还是选择了这样一个掉了队的年轻人下手。

从树丛中跃出的一瞬间它改变了自己的形态，兽形的真身出现，一道锋利的划痕正正地打向年轻男人的后脑，它看得精准，可预料之中的血味没有传来。有什么在空气中一闪而过，它还没回过神来就摔倒在地，企图迅速起身，而手脚竟动弹不得。

树林中出现了好多人，它看见为首那个同样散发着好闻气息的男人首先走向了它的猎物，在确认对方无事后才到了自己身边，它愤怒地吼叫，使出了浑身的力气想要挣脱这奇怪的束缚，又滚又闹的样子在旁人看来谁都以为它是在垂死挣扎。

那个男人——

它惊恐地瞪着红色的双眼看着躲在人群之后那个原本应该死了但是现在毫发无伤的猎物，青年的绿眼中全是嘲讽与不屑，凭野兽灵敏的鼻子它可以清楚地闻到他身上那明显的魔法味道，可那之前明明是不存在的！

它冲这狡猾的巫师嘶吼着，在周围的士兵把利剑插进了它的腹部时也未停止吼叫，巫师隐藏了自己的魔法气息，它居然没有发现！

可是下一刻，它再也不能抗议了，它绝望地看到巫师的手指一动，早就死去的灵魂在此刻散尽，兽身也在利刃的戳刺下灰败。一股难闻的恶臭在空地上散发开来，昭示着它的死亡。

Thor没想过Loki会以身试险来引出那头凶兽。

事前Loki让他藏身在了一个隐蔽的树丛中，他只带了几个护卫兵一同守候，而面对着一片空阔的草地长时间地等待，又不知道Loki想要做什么时，他几乎要不耐烦了。

下一瞬Loki的身影从枝叶后面出现，脸上的表情骄傲而又诱人，那是自信的神采，Thor竟一时看呆了，他没有猜到Loki要做什么，但就是在他呆愣的刹那，Loki身后跳出了一只凶兽，他的心都跳到了嗓子眼，急忙站起身来要去营救Loki，不料那凶兽却自己古怪地摔倒在地上，翻滚挣扎着也再起不来了。

此时Loki正站在一边绕着他的乌发，露出个事不关己的表情。Thor顾不得那么多，命令护卫去击杀凶兽，自己便大步走到Loki的身边抓起他的手责问道：“你知不知道那有多危险？”

Loki古怪地一笑，慢慢抽回手来，“是你要我找出凶手来的，现在又担心起我的安危了？”

Thor不想与Loki纠缠这个问题，他拿着剑指着那匹似狼非狼的生物低声问：“你刚才做了什么它在半空就倒了下去？Loki，这么多双眼睛看着，你还要不要命。”Thor扫视了一眼闻讯即将赶到的众人，“小心点，尽管我知道你很有能耐。”

“它是被空中的树枝撞下地的。”Loki明亮的眼眸里一片干净，好像他说的不是谎话一般，“难道不是吗？我可是受害人。”他露出个受惊的表情，却没有要掩饰自己笑意的意思，反正那只恶灵的动作那么快，一般人很难瞧得仔细。

这个小混蛋太坏了。Thor深呼了一口气——从某一天开始，他就发现Loki在他面前越来越肆无忌惮，尤其是现在，Loki当着那么多人的面低声撒谎，他也不能戳穿，只能看着Loki得意洋洋的模样自己暗自发狠。

而Loki好像也知道了他的矛盾心理，于是更加乐此不疲。

“对，你说的没错。”Thor暂时离开了Loki，他算是得到了一个理由可以给Andrew和Elizabeth解释今晚发生的一切了。那头凶兽的哀嚎已经停止，想必是被护卫击杀了。

来晚了的Elizabeth苍白着脸出现在Loki身边，询问了他的安危后才放下心来，Thor远看着那与自己相似的动作不禁有些酸涩，直到Fandral来到才回过神来。

Andrew停止了小跑，在Thor面前匆匆拭去额上的汗珠，“非常抱歉，吾王，让您受到了惊吓。Loki差点成为第三个受害者是吗？”他想起了几天前他才在怀疑Loki杀害了Abel的事，心里暗觉羞愧，又觉得古怪Thor怎么会恰好出现在这里。

Thor瞥了一眼Fandral撒了个谎道：“我出来闲逛正好遇到了同在散步的Loki先生，想要打个招呼时，我发现他身后尾随着一只凶兽，在跃出树林时被树枝撞倒在地，我便派护卫们趁机去绞杀了那只野兽，好在Loki先生没事。喔，是我的大臣建议我在外出时带几个护卫，你知道的，最近的谋杀都发生在一个人独行时。”

Fandral低头看着自己的脚尖，他的王在和某人待在一起久了，谎话也说得越发熟练了啊。

“您没事就好。”Andrew无法想象如果今夜出事的不是Loki而是Thor他们家族要怎么办，慌乱之下也就没有继续思考Thor话的真实性了。

“但我不得不问。”Thor的声音突然严肃起来，国王的威严笼罩在了每个人的心上，“这是Winsor家族的领地，我在来的路上就听闻凶案多发，你们难道没有着手调查，就这样看着你们的子民死去么？”

Andrew几乎都要跪在Thor面前了，他颤抖着声音不知道应该如何回答，毕竟母亲Elizabeth才是这片土地真正的主人，因为最近长期和Loki在一起所以经常忘记处理公务，现在Thor问起，Andrew也无法从实告知，好在国王没有要坚持问到底，只是僵持了一会儿就离开了，他便赶忙带人去处理收尾的工作。

巫师的耳朵，至少是Loki的耳朵生来要比平常人灵敏，在应对Elizabeth的时候他分了心，听到了Andrew与Thor的对话，这下，他完全知道Thor是谁了。

阿斯加德的国王，真有趣，看来他招惹上了国王。

Loki在送走Elizabeth后目不转睛地看着那只困兽的尸体被士兵烧掉，那双到死仍是鲜红色的眼睛还瞪着他这个方向。其实就算护卫们不动手，它很快也会化为灰烬，Loki的咒语虽然不会造成一个可怖的死相，但也不会让它太好过。他摸了摸自己的指甲，看到Thor正向他走来。

知道Thor对他有欲望后Loki的态度不由得动摇起来。在窥探了Thor的梦境后，最开始Loki基本上不想与这个男人对话，他屡屡想起那个场景，虽然不至于脸红，但也不是无动于衷。然而再之后，他发现这未必是件坏事，就他想要的东西来说，Thor在未来某天很有可能会成为一大助力；再者光从外表上看，Loki不得不说，Thor长得很讨人喜欢。

健硕的肌肉，金色的发，高大的身材，宛如太阳神的样貌。

Loki舔了舔唇，发觉如果真的与Thor有一个难忘的夜晚也许并不是什么坏事。毕竟他从来都是从心所欲之人，想要什么就要什么，不会愧于面对自己任何想法。

“虽然还有很多值得怀疑的地方，但是谢谢你，没有你的帮助可能还会有更多人死去。”Thor微笑看着Loki，尽管他们一开始的约定只是Loki告诉他谁是凶手，没想到最后Loki直接把凶手引了出来。无数的问题又接踵而来，Loki怎么知道谁是凶手？Loki怎么确定自己能引他出来？Loki怎样杀掉它的呢？一瞬间凶兽被强制落地，身为战士的Thor太清楚那不可能是撞到枝桠产生的效力，当时离它最近的Loki做了什么不得而知，可撇开一切不看，Loki完成了他的承诺。

Loki脸上露出了个嘲讽的微笑，食用人脑浆的恶灵喜欢新鲜人肉的气味，在撤去身上的魔法气息时Loki放大了自己身上的某些味道，他又是深夜独自外出，不被盯上才稀奇呢，他原本无需用这么复杂的方法来对付这只困兽，但为了不引起更多人的怀疑，他只能这样做，制造了一幕好像Thor救了他的假象，只是这样一来，Thor对他的好奇估计要没边了，不过反正这个男人暂时不打算放过自己了，Loki也就无所谓多了。

“所以现在我们彻底两清了，是么？”Loki抬起脸看着Thor，他在故意旧事重提。

Thor一听到这个就皱起了眉头，他一点都不希望和Loki撇清关系，他们好不容易才熟络了些呢。他的手不自觉地握上Loki的臂膀，他今夜穿着他最喜欢的墨绿色，Thor发现那宽大的衣衫笼罩下的胳膊与他相比再纤细不过，一时间手又松了松。

“你觉得两清得了吗？”

Loki刚想要说话，却发现自己根本说不出一个完整的音节，他的嘴巴被低下头来的Thor封住，唇瓣被他的舌头温柔地舔过，原本捏在他臂膀上的手不知何时转移到了背上，Thor几乎是强制性地把Loki往他的方向带。

Loki并不是那么逆来顺受的人，当那条霸道的舌头在他的喉间流窜时，他尖锐的牙齿就招呼了上去，腥甜的血味立刻在嘴里弥漫开来，可Thor没有放手，他托着Loki的脑袋，就像那夜Loki看到的一样发狠地吮着Loki的口腔，Loki的指甲狠狠地掐在Thor的手臂上，即使隔着一层衣服，Thor还是感觉到了疼痛，可他没有停止，Loki回避着他的吻让他更想继续下去，直到Loki一个用力甩开了他，他们才停止了这次荒唐的纠缠。

“你以为你算什么？”从未被人如此对待，心下当即感觉受到了侮辱，Loki顾不得他们之间的身份区别就把Thor压在了一旁的树干上，他眼神发冷动作发狠，死死地盯着Thor，好久才说服自己不要给他来个咒语让他死这里。

Loki的嘴唇红肿得厉害，Thor知道自己也好不到哪去，嘴角发痛的感觉暗示着他破了皮，而且他惹恼了Loki，这下好了，Loki要反击了。Thor有些后悔自己刚才莽撞的举动，但Loki就像罂粟，尝了一口以后他很难控制自己不去尝第二次、第三次。

“你想从Elizabeth那里得到什么你才去做她的情夫呢？”Thor冷不丁地这样问道，让Loki的脸色更黑了。其实Thor只是想说，如果Loki想要什么，他也可以给他，然而他不希望他们微弱的感情是建立在这样的基础上的。而且，他不相信Loki是个肤浅的人，纯粹想从Winsor家族得到财物之流。

可Loki却理解错了Thor的意思，他知道了Thor的身份，以为Thor是在暗示自己可以去做他的情夫，他就像被人辱骂了一样，用尽全力痛揍了Thor一拳，然后愤恨地转身离开。

Thor没有追上去，他倚在树上摸了摸腹部被Loki击打过的位置吃痛着想，看来这次Loki是真的生气了，下手时没一点轻重的……而他长这么大，也还从没被人这样教训过，一时又是无奈又是好笑，倒没有为对方的不敬感到不悦。

只是要怎么和Loki“和好如初”，这下他可得好好想想了。

Chapter 07

高耸的约顿古堡敞开大门迎接主人们的归来。去时浩浩荡荡的狩猎队伍归时俱是疲惫不堪，有心人很容易就发现队伍中的人数减少了，这次走在最前方的是女公爵Elizabeth Winsor，她始终没有从那夜Abel离世的阴影中走出，原本她年纪大了，身体已不见好，加上这一路来回的颠簸，终于在回到家时彻底病倒，仆从们因此手忙脚乱，连Andrew都顾不得Thor还在场，道了句“失礼”就撇下他赶快扶母亲上楼，命人叫来医生给Elizabeth诊治。

Thor坐在马上颇不是滋味地看着Loki匆匆跟随Elizabeth上楼、为对方的病情着急得额头都渗出汗珠的模样，他没有忘记Loki现在的身份，尽管他发觉自己越来越喜欢这个男人，也没法勒令Loki不去接近Elizabeth，毕竟从名义上来看，他们才是“名正言顺”的。

就像孩子置气一般，国王没有等仆从来牵走他的马，抽了他的坐骑一鞭就自己往马厩的方向赶。

这是他的国家！他的话就是律法，他的命令就是名正言顺的代名词！从来就是他说什么就是什么的——可这到了Loki身上一切都不作数了，Thor有点委屈地想着，却又不能责怪Loki，他到现在仍然认为Loki不清楚他的具体身份，所以尽管他恨那个冷情的小混蛋恨到牙痒，却什么也不能做。

但他心里仿佛有一只巨兽在呐喊——剥夺Elizabeth的公爵之位，让Loki拿不到他想要的东西！让Loki来求他，而不是别人！——这几乎是昏了头的想法，一定是因为Loki连日的冷遇他脑里才会浮现这种念头。

Thor屏住呼吸看着马厩上的横木，直到连上头的纹路都清晰地印在脑中，才回归了平静，慢慢地从马匹上下来。

约顿一行原本只是应邀前来，如今狩猎结束，Thor怎么说都应该要回国都了，但他偏偏以Elizabeth的病为借口要求多留一二日，Andrew不清楚其中缘由，自然以为国王关心他的母亲，十分感激地向Thor表达了他对阿斯加德的忠诚与热爱，更加热情地招待他的君主。

而对Elizabeth的病，Loki则是在意料之中，他虽然对这个女人没有真情，但为了拿到他想要的东西，他还是必须装出悲伤焦急的模样。

Loki时常觉得自己是恶毒的，然而在他心里恶毒并不是什么贬义词。他可以一面几乎要为了公爵的病情落泪，一面又念着咒语或者换掉她的汤药让她的病情继续恶化。Loki本就没有打算让Elizabeth活过这个冬天，属于他的东西，拖欠了那么多年，总算是快要拿回来了，即使不择手段，Loki也不会让自己继续等待。

Thor以为自己冷遇了他，Loki不知道他心里的想法，否则他一定会当面嘲笑Thor——他虽然为Thor的强制生气过一晚上，但第二天他的大脑就被别的事情占据了。筹谋已久快要成功的喜悦让Loki暂时放轻了他对那个亲吻的不满，换个角度想后，Loki甚至觉得那是个很火辣的享受。

但这些情绪都很好地被他掩藏在了悲伤的外表之下。

每天进出Elizabeth卧房最多的人不是Andrew，是Loki，他将情夫的身份饰演得很好，满足Elizabeth的每一个要求——这当然也包括让他代表她出席约顿每年冬季都会在古堡内举办的年末晚宴。

Loki那晚穿着一件深色的华服，宽大的披风包裹着他的身体，头上戴着一顶皮帽，旁边点缀着几根羽毛，衣上公开纹着Winsor家族的图腾，胸前繁复的结扣陈列在白色的衣衫前，他穿着上松下紧的裤子，长袜尽数塞进高靴里——他的出席令当地所有的贵族意外，无疑也让Andrew黑了脸色，然而他好像没看见似的，按照Elizabeth的吩咐主持了晚宴的开场，之后就退到一旁拿酒喝了起来。

Loki锐利的目光扫视过在场的所有人，他们都以为他以能出现在这里为荣，其实他十分不屑——这群自以为是的贵族，要不是看在长远利益的份上，他一点都不想主持这个低俗的宴会。

完成了任务后Loki随意吃了些糕点就开始灌酒，尽管很多时候他对现在的生活很满意，但是无来由地他也会愤懑。

他正与他不屑为伍的人聚在一堂。

Loki咧开嘴角又喝了一杯蜂蜜酒，甜腻的酒味在他的喉腔中晕散开来，他碍着Elizabeth还在生病，就只能用喝酒来表示他的烦闷与忧愁，他将放在桌子上的蜂蜜酒尽数扫空，胃里暖呼呼的都是甜味，他的脑袋开始晕眩，所以丝毫没注意到下一杯拿的是什么就往嘴里灌。

等到大脑已经很难思考下去时，Loki才隐隐感觉到不对劲，他看了看手中空了的杯子，上面残存的酒液颜色表明那不是蜂蜜酒，而是酒精浓度更高的酒类，Loki感觉自己再这样待在这里十分危险，便伸手唤来了个仆从扶着他准备上楼休息，反正这里没有一个人想看见他。这样想着，Loki的胃有点疼，也许是刚才没吃什么的缘故，

走在木质回旋楼梯上的时间比以往任何一次都要漫长，Loki被搀扶着走到二楼时脚下一软，为了避免摔倒只能靠着墙走，他头疼欲裂，心里咒骂起Elizabeth、Andrew、约顿的所有人……

“他交给我，你可以下去了。”

熟悉的声音在头顶盘旋，Loki昏沉地抬头，只看到一双水蓝色的眼睛无奈地看着他，扶着他的仆从怕是也认出了来的是什么人，服从地松开了Loki的手就退了下去，而那空悬的臂膀被更有力的手臂支撑起，浑厚而令人舒服的男声在Loki耳边旋转，“我扶你回去。”

Loki冷笑了一下，却没有拒绝，既然有人要帮忙，他便干脆把整个身体的重量都压了过去，那股浓郁的酒味也就随之飘到了Thor的鼻腔中。

“你怎么喝了这么多？”Thor皱了皱眉，手上施加了些力气，希望Loki能走得更舒服些。

“多管闲事。”Loki嘟囔着不想理会Thor的问题，他醉醺醺的时候脾气更差，如果说清醒时他还会跟Thor周旋两句，现在就是完全不想多费唇舌来维系面子上的功夫了。

Thor知道自己不应该与醉了的人生气，但终归没忍住用空着的那只手掐住了Loki的下巴，逼他看着自己说：“你就这么讨厌别人关心你？”因为心情不佳，他的声音也笼罩上了一层阴郁。

水蓝色的眼睛漂亮得很，Loki呆呆地看了一会儿，里面干净得映出了自己的身影，他突然想起他一直在找寻的Aquamarine也是这样明净的蓝色，一时间恍了眼，竟伸出手去摸了摸Thor的眼睛，低低地笑道：“相较之下，我比较不讨厌你的眼睛。”

Thor为这前言不搭后语的回答认命地叹了口气，松开手干脆直接把Loki背了起来，没想到这个看似瘦削的男人其实并不轻，但对于Thor而言，这个重量还不算什么。

Loki好像没有被人背过的经历，一开始他挣扎了一下，被Thor警告后才乖乖伏在对方宽厚的背上，不一会儿就习惯了这样的姿势，还像国王一般发号施令，指挥着Thor朝通向他房间的正确方向前进。

Loki呼出来的气打在了他的耳朵上，Thor觉得脖子的位置有点痒，大概是被Loki蹭的。喝醉了的人放下了心防，咕哝了好多乱七八糟的话，有Thor听得懂的，有Thor听不懂的。

Thor很快就找到了Loki的房间把他送了进去，今晚所有的侍从都去了楼下的宴厅，没有人驻守在这一层为Loki服务，虽然Loki本人没有要求，但Thor还是想办法给他弄来了醒酒汤。

这是国王第一次做侍候人的事。虽然在王宫里他偶尔也会侍候他的母亲喝药，但极疼爱他的Frigga很少让他从头到尾喂完，往往还没喝几口她就赶着他回去处理政务了。而这次的对象是Loki，这个根本不给他好脸色看的Loki，即便Thor耐心细心地拿着碗靠在Loki的唇边，还是没法避免汤汁洒在Loki身上。

“啊——”醒酒汤的温度让Loki发出了短促的尖叫，他感觉到脖颈湿淋淋黏糊糊得难受，没好气地瞪了在一旁手忙脚乱的Thor一眼，“怎么敢让你来服侍我。”他一边嘲讽着一边脱下了自己的衣服，直到只剩最里面那件没有被汤汁渗到的贴身里衣，Loki才停止了动作。

Thor为Loki这大胆的动作呆愣了一刹，这又一次换来了Loki尖酸的嘲笑。

“你没有见过男人的身体吗？”Loki扬起唇角，一下子产生了逗弄心理向上坐了坐，伸手环住了Thor的脖子将他的身体拉低，两个人的额头几乎要碰在一起，Loki一字一顿地说，“别告诉我你的回答是‘是’，我不相信。”不论是从Thor的身份还是从那个梦境出发，Loki都不相信。

空气里都是好闻的蜂蜜味，Thor的呼吸重了许多，眼睛瞧着那片绿色中的笑意，就顺势俯下身去，“你说对了。”他简短地回答，然后把Loki的嘴封住，没有再多余的声音传出来。

……

Loki身上剩下的衣服几乎都被Thor撕碎了，他今晚从瞧见那个Winsor家的图腾出现在Loki身上起就一直不怎么高兴，翠色的族徽被扯成两半时Loki发出了一声咒骂，但很快又被Thor吞进了嘴巴里。

他们两个人近乎疯狂地纠缠在那张大床上，Thor踹开了被子，把Loki的衣服尽数除下，脱到长筒袜的时候他眸色一暗，狠狠地在Loki的小腿腹上咬了一口，Loki为此不满地踢了Thor一脚，可脚踝被早有预备的Thor拉起，硬生生地把膝盖压到了Loki的胸前。

Thor偏着头想着这件事似乎在预料之中，又似乎在预料之外，Loki浑身赤裸地躺在了他的红披风上，那比他想象的还要白嫩的皮肤就在他眼前，干净得宛如处子，Loki的唇已经被他咬肿了，红润得可爱，他好像还在说什么，洁白的牙齿微露，那条灵巧红艳的舌头点在上颌。

Loki像冰，而Thor对于他来说就像是火，一场烧光人的理智、烧毁所有矜持的大火，这场火从脖颈处的喉结开始蔓延，锁骨吻痕斑斑，当Thor舔上他敏感的乳尖时Loki忍不住叫了出来，一阵阵喘息都暗示着他不曾受过这样的对待，这似乎愉悦了Thor，无声地加大了手指在那上面捻弄的力度。

“你太会撒谎了，你根本不是她的情夫——小恶魔，你是怎么办到的？”Thor低笑着抱起Loki，托高他的身体让吻落在他的腰侧，Loki颤抖起来，连呼吸都有些支离破碎。

“我就知道你怎么会喜欢上她——”Thor信心满满地笑，好像再也没有比Loki没有跟Elizabeth发生过关系更让他开心的事情了。

Loki头疼欲裂，他不知道自己怎么会默许了这样荒唐的事发生在他的身上，可当他看向Thor眼睛时，他无法开口叫停，憋着一口气烦闷地把怒火发泄在了Thor的肩头上。他的牙齿几乎把那磨出血来，可受过比这严重得多的伤的Thor没有停止他的笑意，这让Loki更不耐烦了。

他开始撕扯Thor的衣服，那具有力的身体和他在Thor梦境中看到的相似而不同，有热度的皮肤触在他的指尖，心跳像打鼓一样一声声敲在了Loki心上。

“比梦里的真实。”Loki扁了扁嘴，“你这种正义之人居然也会做那种梦。”

Thor当然不知道Loki在说什么，他只以为那是喝醉后的又一胡话，然而他比Loki要清楚得多这个时候要做些什么才是正确的，于是他也就按照他想的去做了。

Thor从来不认为自己是个急色鬼，但那粉嫩的穴口出现在他的眼前时他所有的理智当即被击溃，他试图放进一根手指，可那太干涩了，又窄又小，完全没法承受异物的入侵。

“有没有药膏？”Thor想起了什么忍着欲火低声问，他的嗓子都要哑了，看着半闭着眼懒懒躺着的Loki随手往床边一指他就赶忙翻箱倒柜去了。

凉丝丝的膏药化在下身时Loki才找回了一些理智，他的臀瓣被他人肆意揉弄着，身体被硬生生地挤进了一根手指，内里的甬道适应力很好，很快就习惯了Thor的抽插。

Thor的金发蹭在他的腿上，一个个吻痕落在了Loki被迫大张的大腿内侧，两根手指正翻搅着他的身体，敏感的腿部被细细绵绵的亲吻占据，把所有的情欲调动了起来。Loki只觉得有一团火在烧着自己，他呜咽了一声，想要伸手去碰他自己那硬得发疼的阴茎，却被Thor拦了下来。

“放开——我——”

“嘘，乖，你会喜欢的。”Thor哄骗着Loki把他的手强制性压在了床上，三根手指好像要抹平穴内的皱褶似的，粗糙的指腹摩挲过敏感的肠壁，促使Loki的腰肢因为快感而轻轻扭动。

Loki以为自己要不能呼吸了，他闭着眼睛反而感受得更加清晰，Thor反反复复地用那三根手指操着他，原本干燥的后穴已经变得温暖湿润，连他自己都能感觉到有体液沾在了穴口，蹭到了被单上。下一瞬Thor那粗暴的三根手指全都抽了出来，Loki张了眼，看着他解开裤子，把他粗壮的阴茎释放出来，龟头磨蹭在了他的穴口上，迟迟不进入。

“哦天，比我想的要大。”Loki无意咕哝了一句，腿不自觉地夹上了Thor精壮的腰，他想说的其实只是和那日梦境的对比，但Thor却会错了意。

“看来你胃口不小。”Thor调笑一句，龟头戳刺着湿软的穴口，他很担心Loki会不会被他撕裂，试探性地顶了几下后发现穴口饥饿地蠕动着，像是想要即刻吃下这个大家伙似的，他不再犹豫，亲吻着Loki的同时进入了他。

即使Thor在他耳边说着爱语，Loki的眼眶还是因为一瞬间的撕裂感而发红起来，他的后穴被完全撑开，Loki猜想里面的皱褶可能——哦也许是一定被抚平了，他用手背遮着眼哭了起来，从喉腔窜出来的呻吟声都变得尖锐。Thor粗壮的阴茎很快找到了他最敏感的一点，在火热的肠壁的包裹下有力地撞击着那儿，驱散了他心头的疼痛与不安，喘息的音调逐渐拔高，被上升的快感折磨着而变了味。

Thor完全低估了Loki的承受力，他心中黑发小恶魔翠绿的眼即使已经被泪水布满，那也是因为快意一层层地爬上大脑，侵蚀了Loki的理智。可Thor自己也好不到哪去，他曾经做过一个与Loki相关的梦，醒后下身黏腻不堪，而现在Loki的小穴比梦里还紧还热，他发了狠把Loki抱起来微微向上抛起，亲吻落在Loki的锁骨上、脖子上，龟头狠狠碾过Loki的身体，让他发出好听的呻吟，长腿舒张着，那白而圆润的脚趾头让人恨不得一一亲吻而过。

“不要这么快……啊——”Loki低声叫着，指甲划过Thor的背，他出生至今不曾这样放纵，身体被另一个男人贯穿，恬不知耻地像个荡妇一样咬着Thor的阴茎，同时又忍不住要Thor给予他更多，快感从脊椎一直向上攀爬，他的阴茎磨蹭在Thor的腹部上，吐出的白液弄湿了他自己与Thor的身体。

Thor看着往日狡黠冷静的Loki湿着眼睛被他按在床上侵犯的样子理智早就不见了，他掐着Loki的腰部，紧致的肉穴咬着他粗大的阴茎，一寸一寸吞了下去，快感直击他的大脑——他忍不住把Loki的臀瓣掰得更开，完全忘了这是Loki的第一次，就更加粗暴地操进他身体的最深处。

Loki因为这陌生的快感总算崩溃了，他颤抖着肩膀求Thor慢一些，可Thor根本不理会他，快感一波波集聚，脚心热得让他发觉自己逐渐失控，连想念个咒语阻止Thor的动作也做不到，他大脑一片空白，完全沉溺在Thor粗暴的操弄中。

那晚Thor翻来覆去做了太多次，Loki甚至失去了知觉，只会偶尔发出声音喊Thor的名字，直到最后放在一旁的衣服都沾上了他们的体液， Thor才狠狠地灌入最后一波精液撤离了Loki的身体，红肿的穴口流出了太多他或者Loki的液体。Loki几乎合不拢腿，就着最后的姿势迷迷糊糊睡去，已经射过太多次的阴茎软了下来，安静地伏在两腿之间，Loki在梦中呢喃了什么，声音一片沙哑，Thor感觉自己好像做过了头，连房间里都弥漫着一股情欲的味道，想必第二天Loki清醒了两个人都不会好过。

但在那之前，Thor还是很体贴地帮Loki清理了身体，擦拭了所有射在Loki身上以及穴内的白浊，再帮他上了点药膏后，才抱着Loki准备入睡，顺便落了一个吻在他的肩头。

只是看来他那白斑点点的红披风，得秘密处理掉了。

Chapter 08

Loki醒来的时候天色还不是很亮，他借着从窗外照进来的微光看清了躺在他身边男人的面容，下身的酸疼与空气里残存的精液味道提醒着他昨晚究竟发生了什么，他的脑子越发明晰，Thor那惬意的睡颜像针一样扎在Loki的心上，他见不得这男人这么舒服，也不管Thor是不是还在睡梦中，就下意识念了个咒语把他甩下了床。

“唔……Loki……”Thor吃痛地呻吟了一声，眼睛慢慢睁开，迷糊地打着呵欠，不顾全身赤裸也不明白究竟发生了什么就站起身来准备返回床上。

Loki冷眼看着Thor的动作，腰部传来了阵阵痛感，他二话没说又是一个咒语，Thor当即跌在了地上。

这下Thor算是彻底清醒了，他诧异地看着正躺在被子里、阴郁的Loki，他敢保证刚才他绝对没有绊到，可就是这样跌了下来，而Loki离他还有好一段距离……按常理说这绝对不可能是Loki在使坏，可这样的场景好像似曾相识。Thor的脑子运转起来，猛地想起森林里的那一夜也发生过同样离奇的事情，而这两次Loki恰好都在场……

“这是什么？”Thor起身迅速跳到了床上，没给Loki一点反应的时间就把对方的双手牵制着压在了床上。喔，这场面多么滑稽可笑，一点都不像他和Loki的第一次结束后第二天应有的画面。他还想过要温存一阵呢。

Loki愤恨地挣扎着，可Thor的力气太大，他不用魔咒根本没法制服这个疯子，反正现在他无所顾忌了……

他咬咬牙，再次让Thor从他身上滚开了。

这下一切都明了了。

阿斯加德是多么仇视巫师的存在啊，Thor或许也是这样的人，Loki坐到了床边居高临下地看着地上的Thor，心里冷冷地窜过许多种情绪，明明刚从Thor的臂弯醒来，身体却冰凉得发麻。他的真实身份会让Thor退却吗？Loki原本松开的手渐渐握紧……Thor胆敢流露出一丝惧意——他一定会——一定会——

“你——是个巫师？”Thor说话的语调向上扬起，说不出是诧异还是惊喜。水蓝色的眼睛闪烁，他勾起唇角，缓缓站起身来，一步步向Loki的方向走去，最后坐在了床上，“天啊，这太有趣了不是吗？”他看着Loki，就像看着什么稀世珍宝一样笑了出来。

这回轮到Loki吃惊了。

Thor的反应实在是不应该，他是阿斯加德的国王，理所应当是政策的捍卫者，可现在Loki找不出一丝他在撒谎的痕迹，真实得让人心生退怯。Loki眉梢上挑，准备开口说话时发现自己的喉咙哑成一片——这都是Thor的杰作。Loki努力把心里的另一种情绪压下去，清了清嗓子低沉地说：“阿斯加德不是禁止巫术么？你为什么这么兴奋。”

Thor的眸子从未像此刻这样亮过，他抚过Loki的发，不可遏制地笑出声来，即使Loki排斥着，Thor还是在他的唇上亲了一口，“我为什么不可以兴奋？哦天啊！我一直很向往神奇的巫术，没想到会在这里遇到巫师——不，我根本没想到阿斯加德还有巫师。你太让我意外了Loki，你为什么不早点告诉我呢？”现在他完全明白之前发生的所有是为什么了。

Loki翻了个白眼，他觉得这个问题可笑得令他实在太不想回答了，“我可不想被陌生人用火烧死。”

最开始他们对彼此而言都是陌生人，而Loki并不是个会轻信他人的角色，毫无理由会把自己的身份全盘托出。即使现在他已经和Thor上了床，也不代表他完全放下了戒心。

Thor不料自己会在有生之年见到真正的巫师，在他小的时候Frigga曾经给他讲述过很多与巫师相关的故事——

他们是神秘的一群人，不需要翅膀就可以飞行，不需要打火石就可以燃起火焰，他们甚至可以隔空击倒敌人，一连串的咒语神奇而又诡谲……而Loki，他连咒语都不需要念出声来就可以完成一个巫术。

Thor知道自己遇到了一个强大的巫师，而且这个翠眼乌发的家伙昨夜还躺在他的身下，想通了什么后他的眼神不禁温和起来——虽然Thor拥有绝对力量优势，但只要Loki愿意，他完全可以让Thor从他身边滚开从而阻止那场性爱。

有些事情，本质上看来都是你情我愿的。

“我不会让那种事发生的。”Thor亲了亲Loki的头发，他怎么可能会让Loki像传闻中那样被烧死呢？为了结束这个不愉快的话题，Thor偏头想道，“说起来，你有没有随身携带一把扫帚？巫师好像都是骑着这个飞的。”

Loki沉了脸，急不可耐地把Thor从他身边推开。他不知道国王到底是听什么故事长大的，又或者阿斯加德人天生就是这么愚蠢，他不禁冷笑道：“我可以让你试试坐上扫帚永远消失的感觉。”

Thor默默地看了Loki一眼，好吧，其实如果没有“永远消失”这四个字，他还是很愿意去尝试一下的。他根本没意识到自己哪里说错了话，只见Loki不满地瞥了他一眼后躺回了床上，拉上被子开始假寐。

看来昨晚真的累到他了。Thor在心里叹气，产生了愧疚情绪。他刚想俯下身子让Loki靠在他怀里睡得更舒服些，可Loki连眼都不睁就感觉到了他的动作，开口叱道：“你还想赖在这里多久？Thor，别忘了这里是我的房间。”

Loki在下逐客令。Thor悬在半空中的身子一下躺也不是，直起身来也不是，他的肩膀因为Loki之前的小咒语而弄出了淤青，现在看起来怪刺目的。然而即使Loki的话不中听，Thor 也不得不承认他说的是事实，一旦有人闯入，就会知道他们昨晚究竟做了什么，传出去谁的名声都不好听。

“好，我先回去。”Thor做出了让步，他水蓝色的眸因此黯淡下来，“我迟一点——”

“不需要你来看我。”Loki仍旧闭着眼，声音冷冰冰的，“今天早上发生的事，如果你泄露出去，我会……杀掉所有知情人，包括你在内，Thor。”

Loki翻脸不认人的功夫让Thor开了眼界。

他们好歹刚发生了一夜情，Loki就可以这么冷漠地说出要杀了他的话……Thor不禁恼火起来，恨不得把Loki翻过身来再一次把他弄得神志不清才好，他悲哀地发现，除非Loki情迷意乱，否则他永远拿Loki没有办法。

时间还早，如果Thor想要不引起旁人的注意离开，来遮掩他们之间的一切，就最好选择这个时候。他默不作声，冷静了一会儿便下床捡起自己的衣物，一一穿戴整齐，站在一旁看着床的方向叹了口气，然后离开了Loki的寝室。

门合上的时候发出了轻微的响声，是Thor怕影响到Loki休息特意而为，Loki缓缓睁开眼睛，看着那扇木门被寂寥地掩上，心里有说不出的情绪在蔓延。

<<<

Loki每天中午都要去探望Elizabeth并与她共进午餐，即使刚和Thor鬼混了一夜也无法改变这个惯例，他为了遮掩Thor在他身上留下的吻痕特地穿了高领衣衫，尽管整个人都还昏昏沉沉、下身热辣辣地痛着，他还是坐在了Elizabeth的床前喂她进食。

Loki喂第一口汤的时候面上正微笑着看着Elizabeth，心里却已诅咒了Thor千万遍。他的手因为过度放纵而有些发颤，好在现在Elizabeth病入膏肓，已经瞧不清这些小细节了，不然他肯定要Thor这个罪魁祸首好看。

“昨天的晚宴……如何？”Elizabeth躺在床上，没有一点血色的唇暗示着她命悬一线，而眼前这个乌发绿眸的男人光彩依旧、举止优雅，提醒着她他们之间的年岁差。

Loki撤去在Thor面前的尖锐，温和地答道：“很顺利，您不用担心。”虽然只进行到一半他就离场了。

Elizabeth又喝了一口汤。Loki眸色一暗，汤水的颜色变深了些，他不动声色地继续喂着床上的病人。

“可惜我看不到。”Elizabeth笑了起来，“我可能快不行了，Loki，不过活到我这个岁数，什么都经历了，并没有什么遗憾……咳咳……”

Loki没有像普通人安慰病人那样说些什么，他安静了一会儿，把碗放到了一旁，久而看似不经意地提问：“夫人会把爵位传给您的儿子吗？”

“那是当然。”Elizabeth的声音苍老而沉重，就像一架破旧的风车，喉腔发出咯吱咯吱的音调，“毕竟，Andrew是我的亲生儿子，你不该问傻问题。喔，我也会给你留些东西。”

Loki放在双膝上的手渐渐握成拳，他低着头没有看Elizabeth，口不对心地说：“我不需要钱财，我跟在您身边不是为了这个。”这倒是他的真心话。

Elizabeth无力地笑，并没有说什么，她困倦地闭了眼睛，慢悠悠地回应：“你回去吧，我不知怎么了困得厉害，也不想吃东西了……不要告诉Andrew，他总是大惊小怪……让我休息一会儿。”

男人低低地应了一声“是”，便站起身来准备退出去。

Loki在关门之前最后看了一眼，Elizabeth好像已经睡熟了。速度之快，令人难以置信。毕竟，这才是他要的药效啊……

Loki在没有人看见的地方勾了勾唇角，他替Elizabeth掩上房门，悠闲地走在回廊上。如果不是他的咒语，Elizabeth也许还能多活几天，但她的逝世是迟早的事，任何人力都无法阻止。Loki的眼睛微亮，突然想在这空无一人的走廊里哼首曲子来表示他的雀跃。

随后，有什么划过空气中。

他的瞳孔倏然放大，他感觉到了——那股熟悉的气息在附近转悠，Loki急切地顾盼，找寻着魔法流所指示的方向——巨龙，巨龙在这附近！Loki的眼中布满了狂喜，他顾不得这是在堡内就直接施展了魔法，一瞬间消失在了走廊上。

Aquamarine离他很近！Loki的鼻子都快嗅到那颗宝石散发出来诱人的味道了，他深吸了一口气，迫不及待地舔了舔唇。巨龙的气息微弱，反倒是Aquamarine的光芒越来越强，Loki知道那暗示着什么。现在是最佳时机，巨龙经过了这么多天状况居然越来越糟，Loki不知道这段时间内它经历了什么以至于它强大的恢复力没有发挥作用，但这对他而言再好不过了。

Loki的手在空气中画了一个圈，他在搜寻Aquamarine的位置，冥冥之中可以感觉到哪儿亮着光芒。Loki倏然睁眼，身形转换，出现在了一个炙热的岩洞中。

嶙峋的火山石爬满了峭壁，越往里头温度越高，Loki刚靠着岩壁走了几步就汗意涔涔，他扯了扯领口，低声咒骂了一句，却没有停止步伐。地面并不平坦，Loki为了不打草惊蛇只能缓慢地移动身子，他惊诧于巨龙究竟选择了个什么样的地方栖身，里头的高温和中部传来的岩浆热意让Loki感觉这不太对劲，他给自己施了个咒语冷却了皮肤温度，终于在疑心大作之前看到了那接近溶洞中心的位置有蓝色的光芒在闪烁。

Loki闪身上前，一瞬之间把Aquamarine攥在手心，他盯着那个打磨光滑的宝石忍不住翘起了嘴角，毫无杂质暗示着它是上品，最重要的是，他非常清楚Aquamarine的魔力有多么强大。Loki并不是个擅长治愈系巫术的巫师，但是他不可能永远无需用到此类法术，而Aquamarine是治愈之石，可以最大化地弥补他的不足，所以一直以来Loki都在不断地寻找它。

突然，地面颤动起来，Loki警惕地抬头，一条长着短刺的龙尾向他扫来，暗色的鳞片是那样熟悉。低沉的吼声渐大，洞内的碎石因为这个声音纷纷落了下来，Loki当即迅速带着宝石闪到了一旁，衣服蹭上了岩壁磨破了布料，一团明火从巨龙的嘴中吐出，Loki知道那有多危险，来不得半点犹豫边躲开边念了个咒语，他手上结了几块冰棱，快而准地朝巨龙的方向射去，那个笨重的家伙飞了起来，大尾在攻击Loki时弄塌了岩壁，他们之间的硝烟味越来越浓，Loki可一点都不手下留情，用上了所有攻击性的咒语，伤口出现在龙皮上时他毫无意外地听到了一声惨叫，Loki停下移动着的身形，站在一块半空中伸展出来的岩石上，幽幽地看向飞着的巨龙。

“你不配拥有Aquamarine。”巨龙扑着翅膀，声音从喉腔中发出，它居然说的是人类语言，这让Loki吃了一惊。

“宝石无需选择主人，我选择他就够了。”Loki轻蔑地看着巨龙，又扔下几个恶咒。

巨龙的喘息声越来越沉闷，行动缓慢的它又被一道咒语击中，跌在地面上时岩洞震动得更加厉害，Loki看得出它之前受过重伤，那使它的自愈能力降低，暗红的血液流淌出来，和黑色的岩石混在一起。然而Loki对他的敌人从来不手下留情，趁此机会他又多加了几道致命的伤害。

这下，巨龙再也飞不起来了。翅膀扇动的频率降低，口中吐出来的火焰也不再有杀伤力，只是那双眼睛一直死死地盯在Loki身上，让人很不是滋味，它苟延残喘地呼吸着，Loki都忍不住要给它最后一击了。

“你的丑恶、自私会让Aquamarine永远发挥不了原本的效力……”巨龙的眼中闪过诡异的光芒，“除非你真正学会什么是治愈、良善……你厌恶与人相处，那我就要你和你出去后见到的第一个人在一起生活三个月……你有所改变……Aquamarine才……”

一道红光闪过，Loki冷眼看着巨龙倒下的样子，他在听到诅咒的一瞬间就开始凝聚力量，没想到还是迟了一步，Loki咬牙切齿地看着那具尸体，忽然间岩洞开始崩溃，Aquamarine的光泽变暗，原本的颜色加深，就像是回应了巨龙的诅咒一般，Loki心中闪过一丝慌乱，摇摇欲坠的他来不及想那么多，连忙向洞口赶去。

Loki知道很多解除诅咒的方法，但他很少使用这类的咒语，所以他必须赶回他的房间查看魔法书才能得知具体怎么操作，他的太阳穴突突地跳着，心里的不安感在扩散……他生怕巨龙的诅咒应验，在出了岩洞后就用了消耗极大的远距离移形咒，他一点都不想在这个时候遇到任何人……不，他不会遇到谁的，Loki镇定了心神，他威胁过那些仆从没有他的允许绝对不能进入他的房间……现在不会有人在那儿的，他只需要赶快翻出书架上的那本书……

再次睁眼的时候，Loki已经出现在了他的房门口，四周空无一人，一如他离开时的样子。计划还很完美，不会出什么差错的，他深呼了一口气急忙打开门来，眼神落在他的书架上……

“你回来了？”

声音响起的一瞬间，Loki就像被人从头到尾浇了一盆冷水，冰寒刺骨。他甚至能感觉到兜里的Aquamarine在闪光，那代表着诅咒的应验，他抓在门把上的手发紧，死死地盯住那个金发男人。

Thor坐在椅子上，正微笑看着他，不知道究竟发生了什么。

Chapter 09

Loki的脸色很古怪，Thor见过这张脸上出现阴沉、嘲讽、尖刻，但从没见过他这样恍惚。Thor讶异地起身走到Loki身边，凑近了看他发现Loki的脸上有几道黑痕，像是蹭到了煤灰，他伸出手想要帮Loki抹去，可对方却别脸躲过Thor的动作，随之露出了他右手臂后面那块基本上全被岩石磨烂了的衣袖。

“你做什么去了？”Thor的手在空中一滞，焦急地发问。

皮肤上传来尖锐的痛感压迫着他的神经，Loki后知后觉地发现那儿可能正在流血，但他的里衣是深色，所以看不出丝毫不对劲来。他的呼吸声很重，攥紧的右手使伤口进一步撕裂，他多想让Thor也尝一下这种火辣的疼痛，仿佛被火焰炙烤心脏，掏空里头的一切，假装那儿蕴藏着的暴怒与不甘从未存在似的。

Thor的声音仿佛离他很远，模糊得像从水中传出一般，让他忽视了Thor究竟说了什么——又或者说他是在忍耐，有意过滤了这份殷切的关心。

Loki避开Thor走到了书柜旁，他仍旧不死心，也不顾忌Thor还在场就拿起了最上层的一本封面古旧的书翻阅起来，视线飞快地在一行行晦涩的文字上游走，寻找着最后的解决办法。但其实他心知肚明，诅咒一旦应验，就很难再挽回了……

果不其然，Loki叹了口气，沉重地将魔法书合上放回了原位。他无力地靠在身后的桌子上，心里说不清是生气还是无奈。与巨龙交过手，Loki当然知道自己杀死的是一只存活了百年甚至千年的神兽，若不是它此次重伤——Loki猜测那很可能是也想得到Aquamarine的生物干的——他没有把握一定能从巨龙的手中抢到Aquamarine。尽管此刻这块宝石已经从天蓝色变成了海蓝色，增添了一丝幽暗。

只是巨龙临死前开出来的条件对于Loki而言实在太过苛刻。他本就没有任何向善之心，所以这么多年了他在治疗术上的修为一直很低，若是真的不靠外物就拥有了治愈之力，Aquamarine的存在便毫无价值了。

Loki从怀中取出法杖，把Aquamarine镶嵌到宝石托上——这个位置他预留多年，今天总算如愿以偿，可麻烦竟又接踵而至。Loki愤恨地磨了磨牙，后悔刚才怎么没有在诅咒生成前给那条多事的龙致命一击。

“你没事吧？”

Loki几乎都要忘了Thor还在这里，他脱下那件破了的外衣，冷清的声线溢满了整个屋子，“没事。Thor，我都说了不需要你来看我。”他头疼欲裂，却不能把火气发泄到Thor身上，以他对Thor的了解，这个男人要是知道有机会可以把自己捆绑在他身边，一定会照做不误的。Loki在心里翻个了白眼，他根本不认为他在Thor身边生活三个月会改变什么，他的性子从出生到现在早已定型，所以他绝不会乖乖服从诅咒、浪费那个时间。

极北之地，巫师聚集的地方。等Elizabeth一死，他就会回到那儿。既然诅咒无法解除，也许还有别的方法可以让Aquamarine发挥原本的效力。这样想来，Loki的心情不禁舒畅了许多，他最讨厌受制于人，而现在他就像已经摆脱了那个诅咒一样故作轻松。

“我快要离开约顿了。”

Thor缄默了一阵，望向Loki眼睛时情不自禁地把自己今日的来意脱口而出。Fandral收到了Hogun的来信，北部的约顿海姆王室后裔在蠢蠢欲动，阿斯加德很可能会面临一场新的战争，这急需国王回去细细商议，Thor知道自己身上肩负着的责任，所以他不得不选择离开。

“喔，所以呢？”Loki语气平淡，看起来没有任何情绪波动。略长的指甲划在木桌上，发出滋滋的声音。

“你要不要……”Thor想问的是，Loki是否愿意离开约顿古堡，跟他一起回去，可他住了口，因为他知道Loki还有未完成之事，而且想也知道Loki的答案是否定，于是他换了个说法，“我在国都生活，如果你遇到了什么麻烦，随时可以来找我。”

再怎么说Thor都是这个国家的国王，也许某一天真的可能需要再次与他打交道，彼时的Loki这样想着，便没有说什么重话，只是玩味地问：“国都那么大，我要上哪去找你？而且，我为什么要去找你？”

“因为……”Thor一时语塞，他竟找不出一个Loki需要他的理由，只好气急败坏地摆摆手说，“总之你来了我一定会知道的。”任何人进城都得经过卫兵的盘查，Loki如果光明正大地来了，当然也逃不过国王的眼线。

Loki点了点头说：“那就有机会再见吧，Thor。”他往门的方向瞟了一眼，示意Thor应当离开了，而后者难得识相，虽然这个短暂的告别不符合他心中的期望，但Thor知道Loki心情不好不当再招惹，便凑近吻了吻Loki的眼角后离开。

Loki因为那个亲昵的吻而呆愣了一会儿，等他反应过来Thor已经不在，他想发作也无处可施。虽然那个亲吻很轻，但眉眼处仍旧传来温热的气息，与Thor给人的感觉相近。Loki摇了摇头，阻止了自己继续深思下去。

他解开了衣衫，发现右手后侧一片血肉模糊，有些血迹甚至已经干涸，与布料分离时拉扯得生疼。Loki想起了Aquamarine已经到手，不死心地试探着拿起法杖对准自己的伤口念了个咒语。

伤口并未完全自愈，这再次验证了巨龙诅咒的应验。Loki愤恨地从抽屉中拿出白纱布，费力地给自己包扎起来。忽然他感觉到窗口传来一股奇怪的敲击声，他的动作一滞，瞥向了窗外。

那儿盘踞了一团黑蝙蝠，挣扎着想要破窗而入。

这群夜行动物居然在白天出来活动，这令Loki惊讶不已，但他很快感觉到那不是普通蝙蝠，红色的眼睛死死地盯着他放在桌上的法杖，或者说是盯着那上面的Aquamarine。看来这一带的生物对这块治愈之石都很有兴趣，Loki想起那只重伤的巨龙，默不作声地摸了摸光滑的宝石面。

然后一道绿光闪过，窗外的吸血蝙蝠全部落下。

一切好像都未曾发生一般，Loki走到衣柜旁为自己挑选起新衣来。

计划被打乱，他不能再等了。

他得尽快赶回北方。

<<<

Fandral站在Thor的房里将国王来时的行装一一清点完毕，他走到窗边拉开帘子，看见护卫们正在楼下等待。

终于，他们要踏上归途了。

作为阿斯加德的首席大臣，他考虑事情一直都十分缜密，但Loki的出现是在他意料之外。Fandral没想过对所有贵族家的小姐都不感兴趣的Thor会栽在Loki手上，并为此延长了这次出行的时间。他瞧得清楚，Thor喜欢Loki。尽管Fandral对国王的私事不感兴趣，但Loki的身份尚未查明，他们在约顿多待一天，对Thor就越不利，不管是从感情上来看还是从形势上来看都是如此。

所以Fandral由衷地感谢Hogun从遥远的国都给他们寄来了那封信。

“……该出发了，不然天黑之前到不了最近的镇上。”Fandral对已经穿戴完毕的国王说。

Thor没有披起他的红色斗篷，他摸了摸那鲜艳的布料，脑子里想起那一夜躺在同样颜色上的Loki，他叹了口气，将斗篷递给Fandral，“换成黑色的，这件太招摇了……我还没跟公爵道别，你先下楼等我，我很快就来。”

Fandral无奈地接过，他的国王又一次在他面前说了谎话。Elizabeth病重，连Andrew都说了不劳烦Thor再去探望她了，而他们昨夜又郑重地向Andrew道了别，已经给足了Winsor家族面子了……可Thor此刻却说还要再去见见Elizabeth，Fandral当即猜到了他的真实意图。

喔，现在几近正午，指不定Loki就在那儿呢。Fandral在心里翻了个白眼。

不过他没有多加阻拦，因为他清楚Thor执拗的脾性。

Thor并没有去过Elizabeth的卧房几次，他是国王，而她是臣子，又不为他所亲重，他去探望她本来就不是必要。但Thor还是顺利走到了Elizabeth的房门口，只是那儿竟没有一个侍女守着，这实在有些古怪，还是说是Elizabeth把她们全部召了进去？

如果是这样，他想再跟Loki说一句“再见”就有些麻烦了。

Thor头疼地立在门前，思考着自己究竟应不应该推门而入。

门内几不可闻地传来了一阵细碎的声音。Thor倍感意外，忍不住附耳贴在了门上。那里头混杂着男人的音调，应该是Loki的没错，但那痛苦呻吟着的女声是Elizabeth吗？自从他认为Loki与Elizabeth没有发生关系后就默认了他们相处时不过是在简单地聊天，不会触及任何情爱。可现在里面传来的声音不对劲，Thor起初以为是性事中的呻吟，但后来他发现那道男声一直在说些什么……

“将爵位与身家财产，传于吾之长子Andrew Winsor……将……”

在这句话重复了两遍之后，Thor总算是听清了里头的男人——或者说是Loki，究竟在说些什么。他在帮助Elizabeth写遗书？不，不是的。当Thor听到下一句话时，他心里便泛起了惊骇。

“将约顿古堡及其附属庄园，留给Loki……”

“你不能这么做！”

Thor顾不得许多，在下一瞬把门撞开来，里头的一切都令他诧异——黑色的帘幕遮蔽了冬日的阳光，房间里本应该是一片昏暗，此时却有着盈盈的绿光盘旋在床的上方。Elizabeth的身体漂浮在半空中，同样漂浮着在她手边的是一卷羊皮纸与一根无需人力操控便可以自行书写的羽毛笔，它在上头记录着什么。Thor关上门走近了些，发现纸上原原本本地写着刚才他所听到的一切。

——将爵位与身家财产，传于吾之长子Andrew Winsor，将约顿古堡及其附属庄园，留给Loki。

拿着法杖的男人正站在床边，看不清喜怒的脸庞被法杖上的蓝宝石照亮，Thor惊愕地看着他——是了，在他们“好了”之后，Thor就一直有意忽视了一个事实。他忘了，忘了Loki是带着目的潜伏在Winsor家族内的。

“Loki。”Thor喊他的名字，喉咙里一片干涩，他想去抓Loki的衣袖，可他们之间横隔着一张大床，他够不到Loki的身体，“你不能这么做。”

“将爵位与身家财产，传于吾之长子Andrew Winsor，将约顿古堡及其附属庄园，留给Loki。”Loki并没有理会Thor的劝阻，他继续念着这句话，施展的魔法仍在发挥着效力，Elizabeth的喉间窜出痛苦的呻吟，但意识被Loki操控，她只能违背自己的意志重复着Loki说过的一切，而每当她重复一次，那块羊皮纸上就会多出几个字母，赫然是她的笔迹。

Loki疯了。Thor看着无动于衷的男人心口突然痛了起来，他没有想到Loki要的始终是这样肤浅的身外之物，一座约顿古堡对于他而言究竟代表着什么？Loki知不知道就算他的咒语成功了，他也不会如愿以偿——Winsor家族还有那么多人在，谁会承认这纸遗书？他们会认为是他教唆了Elizabeth，甚至会认为是他谋杀了Elizabeth，还撰写了一份假遗书。

Loki这个疯子。

Thor倒吸了一口凉气，他曾经很期待见见Loki施展巫术，却不料是在这样的情况下看到。Elizabeth本就快要不行了，而现在Loki强行控制了她的意识，她看起来就像一具尸体……Loki不管不顾了……即使Elizabeth惨死，他也要得到他想要的……

这个念头让Thor的额上渗出了冷汗，眼前的一切刺激着他的神经，他不知道打断这样一个咒法会发生什么，但是他扑了过去——把Loki这个绿眼黑发的小恶魔压在地上，捂住了他的嘴，甩开了他的冰蓝法杖。

“滚！”被压制着的Loki咆哮了一句，他尖锐的牙齿咬在了Thor的手掌上，温热的鲜血很快就流了出来，血腥味溢满了Loki的口腔，但是他没有停嘴。

Elizabeth的身体一改悬浮状态落回了床上，发出了一声轻响。

Loki像被射杀的巨兽一般痛苦地叫了起来，他没有用魔法就将Thor与他的位置调转，狠狠地扇了Thor一巴掌后他揪住Thor的领子，歇斯底里又记得压低了声音愤怒地质问，“你不是要离开吗？！你来这里做什么？！看见了吧Thor，你以为你了解我吗？这才是真正的我，为了自己可以不择手段！你以为我不敢杀了你吗？！你居然敢——你居然敢！”

“你不可能得到古堡的。”Thor觉得他的脸火辣辣得疼，Loki一点都没有手下留情，但比起疼痛他现在更多的是焦急，“清醒点Loki！你害死了Elizabeth，古堡如同爵位也只能留给下一任Winsor公爵，你身上流淌的不是Winsor家的血，没有人……”

一句话还没说完，Thor的腹部又遭受了重击，Loki几乎是用上了要把Thor杀了的力度，他眼眶发红，头发因为打斗而散乱起来，“血统？你凭什么也跟我说血统！我只是想要回属于我的东西！你那么紧张Elizabeth的生死，你就没有想过——”

Thor看到Loki的嘴边流下一抹殷红，他颤抖地抬手想要去拭去那行血迹，可Loki根本不让他碰，他摇摇晃晃地起身，走到Elizabeth的身边摸着她的发念了一个遗忘咒。

“我不是担心她的生死！”Thor冲Loki的背影喊道，“她死了你以为你可以逃脱责任吗？Loki，我不知道你为什么这么想要约顿古堡，但是按照继承法，就算遗书上真的这样写着，你也很难拿到你想要的一切——”

“Thor，我恨你。”Loki咳嗽了起来，他的口腔里都是血腥味，他的，或者Thor的，总之这并不好受。

摄人意识本来就是最困难的巫术之一，一旦被打断受到伤害的反而是巫师自身。在他的计划里，Elizabeth的性命应该结束在今日——随着那份遗书的完成而消逝，之后Winsor家族的人怎样质疑Loki都自信自己能够轻松应对，但——Thor，又是这个男人，破坏了他的布局。而他在一天之内也无法再次施展那个咒语了，Loki捡起了他的法杖，清楚自己身上的魔法流崩溃得有多厉害。

而功亏一篑的痛让他的心神更加受损。

Thor悲哀地看着Loki，他不会猜到自己闯进来后会看到这样的一切。但无论从哪个角度出发，他都会阻止Loki，天性中的至善让他做不出袖手旁观之事，他心里清楚，Loki即使伪造好了遗书，Elizabeth去世后他面对的只会是Winsor家族的追杀，没有哪个家族的人会愿意自己的家产落入旁人之手。

Loki太高估自己了。

“就算咒语完成，她也只会陷入昏迷，不会即刻死去，我没有你想的那么傻，Thor。”Loki的声音都透着一股筋疲力尽，他失败了，而他再也不想和约顿的人或事扯上关系了，“你永远都是我的绊脚石。”

……

Thor不知道自己是怎样走出Elizabeth的卧室，离开约顿古堡的。

Loki凭空消失了，带着一身的血腥味，那样干净利落，似乎不会再折返了。那时候Thor还不懂约顿古堡对他而言象征着什么。而被Loki揍过的地方隐隐作痛，提醒着Thor刚才发生的所有都是真实的，但那比不上心口的疼痛，就像被人挖开了一角，疼得鼻头发酸，想要落泪。

他把房间整理回原状，掩饰了那打斗的痕迹，安置了Elizabeth后又在房里站了一会。

Loki没有回来。

Fandral和护卫队在古堡门口等他，而Thor就好像一切都没有发生过似的安静地上了马，在Fandral眼尖看到了他脸上的青紫时，微笑着比划了一个动作阻止了他的发问。

“……没有什么。”Thor勒紧马绳，最后一次回头看了看那爬着荆棘的高墙。

Chapter 10

一个月后。

战争的硝烟并没有如Hogun描述的那般快燃烧起来。Thor回到王都时约顿传来了Elizabeth的死讯，Andrew是她膝下独子，理所应当地继承了她的所有，包括那幢古堡——那之后Thor再也没有听到过任何关于Loki的消息，他三番两次企图写信询问Andrew，可总在落笔的一瞬间停滞。是啊，他不能在哀悼了Elizabeth后问Andrew是怎么发落她的情夫的。Loki未必回来过，而且这也是人家的家务事，国王实在不好过问。

于是Thor悄悄派了人去约顿探访。

传回来的消息令他喜忧参半：Elizabeth那个遭人嫉恨一时的情夫早已离奇失踪了。

人民众说纷纭，但大部分人认为他是担心女公爵死后失去靠山，会被新即位的公爵处死才连夜逃走。可Thor知道并不是这么一回事。

至少Loki现在还安全地活着，而且约顿古堡依然在Winsor家族的名下，说明他没有招惹更多的麻烦。Thor这样安慰着自己。

然而因此Thor便失去了所有与Loki联系的可能，他们认识之时仅仅交换了名字，Thor不便说自己的姓氏，Loki的姓氏则更像一个谜。现在好了，举国上下有多少个Loki他不知道，但他想寻找的那一个音讯全无。

Thor坐在王座上，阶下的朝臣向他报告着近来的农业情况，他难得烦躁地喊了停，在Fandral诧异的目光下抱歉地说今天到此为止。他让大臣稍后给他呈上具体的文书，便令所有人都下去了。

分别已经过去了一个月，甚至比他和Loki接触的时间还长。

原以为久不见后，Loki这个奇妙的相遇就会从他的生命淡出。不料却愈演愈烈，你很难想象一个人居然能消失得这么彻底，Thor甚至调了北方地区的户籍本出来查看，可那上面没有一个人叫Loki——Thor甚至怀疑起Loki是否是用了假名。

毕竟这太符合Loki的作风了。

“您不应该在这个时候让大臣们下去。”Fandral作为首席大臣总有一些特殊的权利，就如现在，他可以无需国王传召就折返宫殿向国王提出也许对方并不想听的建议。

“饶过我吧Fandral。”Thor愁眉苦脸地对他从小到大的玩伴说，“早些年吃喝玩乐无恶不作的可是你啊，我不过是偷了一天懒……”

Fandral听到Thor提起那些陈年旧事忍不住咳嗽一声，“你是国王，而且这些大臣需要你的拉拢——”没人忘记Thor是个多年轻的国王，即使他是名正言顺的继位者，大臣中也未必是人人都信服的。

Thor扶正了他头上的王冠百无聊赖地开口：“说好帮我跟母后推辞的人可是你。”

“可现在看起来情况不太好。”Fandral幸灾乐祸地微笑，“王后一位实在不可能空置太久——哦，你千万不要想……”Fandral看到他的国王难得用一种匪夷所思的笑脸看向他，他立刻猜到了Thor在想什么——Thor从出生到现在动过心思的人怕只有一个，那就是那个神秘的Loki。Fandral忍不住恶寒了一下，他无法想象阿斯加德有朝一日被这两个人一起统治会变成什么样子。

“我想什么了。”Thor笑了起来，“我可什么都没有说。”不过他还是稍微想了一下如果那个位置上的人真的是Loki会是一个怎么样的场景。阿斯加德严禁巫术，而王后却是个巫师，喔，他的父王Odin如果知道了一定会像小时候那样罚他的。Thor心想。

Fandral无奈地耸肩，“总之，我知道你近来比较烦闷，我家今晚有个宴会，赏脸来玩玩吧，如何？”

Thor点了点头，Fandral 的家族是阿斯加德数一数二的名门，他又一向器重这位能干的大臣，去参加一下也无妨。正好Fandral要出王宫，天色已晚，也将近宴会开始的时间，Thor换上常服后，就坐上了Fandral家来的马车一同离开。

马车驶过街道，车轱辘和地面摩擦发出声响，Thor掀开帘子看了看外头安居的人民——每当这个时候，他作为这个国家的国王都会由衷产生一股对这片土地浓浓的热爱，这冲淡了他对Loki的思念。他的生活不乏新鲜与稀奇，却很难遇到一个人不碍于他的身份而表露真实的情感，Loki的喜怒哀乐尽管尖锐，可那真实得令Thor喜欢。

“……约顿以前并不是阿斯加德的国土。”倚在窗棂上假寐的Fandral像是想起了什么突然说道，“你一直在阿斯加德的子民中调查Loki，有没有想过他可能根本不是阿斯加德人。”

Thor猛然想起他们最早的一次对话，Loki说他来自北方，而且不是约顿人。可约顿已经是阿斯加德版图的最北部了，看来Fandral说的应该没有错。Thor懊恼起来：他怎么就忘了这么重要的一件事……以至于他白费一个月的功夫在调查Loki了！

看到Thor伤神的样子Fandral就知道他说对了，国王并不会对自己分享他和Loki的回忆，这Fandral也是心知肚明，“不用想了，他有心不让你找到，你就不要白费功夫了。”

马车停在了Fandral的府邸前，里面依稀传来了宾客喧哗的声音，Thor叹了口气算是认可了Fandral所言，然后他戴好了帽子——Fandral怕太多人认出他是国王——跟随着主人从后门进入。

他们像少年时代待在一起玩乐一样躲进了小偏厅，Fandral卸去了他的正装，暂忘了国王与大臣之间的身份之别，他猜到Thor需要放松，便不再拘泥于此，拿着盘子去前头装了些酒肉回来与Thor畅聊起来。

“Hogun说约顿海姆后裔在动乱，结果一个月了也没闹起来。”Thor巴拉着他的金发，切开了一块羊肉放入嘴中咀嚼，“不要说我好战，Fandral，毕竟我天生善于此道。”

Fandral当然没有忘记他们一同征战的年月，和平过久之于一个国家而言也非利事，但对目前的阿斯加德来说，战争会打破繁荣的延续，实在是不宜发生。

“我也感到很奇怪。”Fandral喝了口红酒应声道，“我们回来后七天动乱就消停了。但很有可能是他们仍在秘密进行招兵买马，还是应该多派点兵力，以防万一……”

“嗯，我知道。”Thor的眼神飘向帘子外的舞池，“其实今天不应该谈这些的。不过约顿海姆的最后一任国王Laufey——当年和父王打了很久——也算是个人物了，那段历史应该让史官多记一笔的。”

关于Laufey一族的事，在约顿海姆被灭国后就很少再有人提起，若非Odin是Thor的父亲，他也不会了解多少，更何况是Fandral了。

Thor放下酒杯，目光游移在舞池的人群中。

男女老少，分别来自各大家族，有Thor熟悉的，也有他不熟悉的。Frigga是位好母亲，但母亲的通病都是希望儿子能尽快娶妻生子，Thor不禁在想，日后他的妻子会否是今日的某人——这实在有些可笑，国王居然在这个问题上如此发愁。

摇摇头，Thor不再看那群人，他的目光飘到了房顶，那儿一干二净，能让他心静一些。Fandral家的酒和记忆中的一样好，他忍不住多喝了几杯，可后劲上来脑子竟也越发昏沉，心里想着失踪已久的Loki，居然真觉得他看到了身着黑色长袍的Loki正坐在屋梁上与他四目相对。

……

不，那好像并不是幻觉。

Thor揉了揉眼睛，他觉得自己真的看到了Loki，可是下一瞬间，那儿又什么都没有了。他吃惊地张了张嘴——虽然喝多了点，但以他的酒量还不至于产生幻觉。可现在那里就是空无一人，Thor便只能颓丧地叹气认栽。

结果这动作让Fandral会错了意，他无奈地拍了拍Thor的肩头说：“你还在想怎么找Loki么？我不懂这有什么好执着的，Thor，你见过无数的人。”

直到现在Thor都还不能确定他心中的那份情感是否叫做“爱”，只是他渴望与Loki重逢，渴望改变他现在的生活，渴望知道隐藏在Loki身后更多的故事。Thor从来都不是想太多的人。在战场上，多一分的思考有时候会救人，有时候会误人，而他往往相信自己的直觉，一如现在他微笑着告诉Fandral，“因为Loki真实……Fandral，去极北地区查他的一切，既然他不是阿斯加德人，那就离开阿斯加德去调查，总能查到的。”

Fandral感到太阳穴一阵生疼。好吧，谁让国王也没什么别的喜好，难得Thor如此坚持，他不管作为朋友还是大臣都应该鼎力相助才是，于是最后他艰难地点了点头，转过屏风叫来了家臣着手开始安排。

而等Fandral再次回到偏厅时，Thor已经不在那里了。

这样的事以前也发生过，Thor待上一段时间后就会自己离开，他和Fandral家的车夫都很熟络，一定是自己叫了车回王宫了。Fandral并不太担心，叫仆从来进行简单收拾后便去了主厅……

月亮已经升到了中天，Thor让马车停在了宫门口独自下来行走。在他还小的时候，Frigga时常带着他在宫内穿行，他怀念那段时光，只是现在的他越来越忙，Frigga怕打扰了他，便很少再邀请他一起漫步，但只要他有时间，他还是会经常去Frigga的小花园内帮她除除草。他的母亲很喜欢玫瑰花，小花园里布满了各色玫瑰，Thor与它们长年累月地相处，很难不喜欢上那些芬芳的花朵。

他穿着便装，夜色已深，巡逻的侍卫都没有认出他来，这也省去了不少繁文缛节。Thor哼着民调，选了条通往寝宫后门的路走回去。国王的寝宫是夜里最亮的地方，Thor的步伐一向迈得大，很快就回到了自己的房间内。当他把门关上，脱下深色的披风时，明亮的烛火突然一晃而过，墙上投下了一张巨大的影子——有人在他的身后。

“好久不见，Thor。”

这声音低沉而轻挑，仿佛一根轻柔的羽毛落在人的皮肤上，Thor深呼了一口气僵硬地回头。藏在宽大巫师帽下的那双绿色眼眸微微闪烁，比上次见面时消瘦了不少的身躯靠在Thor平时处理政务的椅子里，双手交叠在胸前，男人玩味地露出一抹笑容。

他就知道自己没有看错。Thor艰涩地朝那个方向走去。

——Loki来找他了。

Chapter 11

相较起约顿的终年低温，国都一向还算是四季分明。此时是冬季，为了防寒，国王寝宫内的用具都被铺上了一层温暖的毛皮，Thor还依稀记得椅子上的黑熊皮是他弟弟Balder亲王去年献上来的珍品，只有国王才能享用。可现在Loki肆意地坐在了那上面，反客为主地看着Thor，他居然也没有生气，反而走上前去，借着光线打量起Loki来。

他们是真的有一段时间不见了。Thor想，Loki瘦了很多，谁知道他消失后到底在哪儿度过了这段时光，脖子上的青筋分外明显，好像一掐就会断似的，但Thor清楚Loki不管变成什么样本质上都是一条毒蛇。而现在这条毒蛇回到了他身边，竟然一扫积压在他心头多日的阴霾。

“不打个招呼吗，Thor。”Loki懒懒地开口，“不好奇一下我是怎么知道你是一国之主的？”

Thor凑近摸了摸Loki身上的袍子，老天，这么冷的天他居然就穿着一层单衣，Thor忍不住皱了眉，“你怎么把自己搞成这样？”而关于Loki的神通广大，他已经见识了不止一次，所以即使身份早被识破，Thor也毫不意外，只是想起之前谈话时Loki还假装不知道的样子他感到有些可笑罢了。

Loki的脾气依然没有一点变化，他听闻Thor的关心便当即翻了个白眼，站起身来扯低了Thor的领口说：“当然是拜你所赐啊，Thor。”

Thor惊愕，可他还没来得及多问一句，嘴唇已被Loki狠狠地咬上，对方并不温柔地吮过他的唇瓣，闯入他口中与他的舌头纠缠到一块，Loki逼得很紧，Thor一下子落了被动，只能被他牵着走，而下一瞬Loki就好像报复一般咬了他的舌尖一口，腥甜的血味即刻弥散在他们的嘴里，直到两个人都气喘吁吁，Loki才愤愤地松开了Thor。

“我做了什么。”Thor吃痛着咽下残存的血液，他无奈地看着Loki，不太明白为什么Loki的消瘦与他有关。

Loki的唇上还残留着Thor的血液，他满不在乎地用手指抹去然后舔舐干净，就像传说里的吸血鬼一样，面对着月光露出獠牙，Loki冷笑着把Thor推倒在椅子上，自己覆上身去，笑道：“小心点，国王。我是来报仇的。你三番两次阻碍我、限制我，就不怕有一天我杀了你吗？喔，你怕是不知道吧？那个控制Elizabeth意识的魔法让我吃了多少苦头……”Loki的声音幽幽地在Thor的耳边盘旋，他的手指在Thor身上逡巡，灵巧地扯下衣上的绶带露出Thor健壮的胸膛，他笑得更厉害了。

“你怎么了？”Thor倒并不太担心Loki会真的杀了他，毕竟如果Loki要动手就不会加以拖延。他们现在的姿势反而更像一对在调情的男女，Loki跨坐在他的腿上，距离之近以至于他可以隐约瞧见斗篷里Loki身体的轮廓。

操。国王忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。

Loki尖锐的指甲戳在了Thor的心口，一个用力就能刺破那儿的皮肤，可他满不在乎地画着圈，舔了舔Thor的耳廓说：“那是个会反噬的巫术。你，对不住我，Thor。”明明正义的那一方并不是他，Loki却说得好像是Thor不对。

然而在过去的一个月里，Loki曾经在深更半夜被身上的疼痛折磨醒过，流着冷汗咒骂着这个关心他实际上又害了他的男人。浑浑噩噩地在北方过了一段时间，本来打算在那找到最大程度释放Aquamarine魔力的方法，不料他低劣的族人竟也对他的东西产生了兴趣。Loki为此杀了几个巫师，与他的族群正式决裂——以前他就很少跟他们发生交集，只是见过了Thor的温暖，在决断时Loki竟也感受到了一丝寒冷。

Thor的名字在某一时刻窜了出来。孤单的Loki在山洞里生了一堆火，百无聊赖地幻化着周围的景象来娱乐自己，他身上的伤已经好得差不多了，可原本的计划仍一筹莫展，Loki不禁在思索他是不是高估了老巫师们的能力，就连他母亲生前所在族群的长老对此都束手无策，只有Loki依然不肯死心。Aquamarine是他大费周章拿到的治愈之石，他不想就这样让它成为一块废物。

于是他想到了Thor。巨龙说了他只要在Thor身边生活三个月……反正他已经无处可去了，以免明天就被仇家找上门来，不如即刻动身去王都寻找Thor，即使他还恨那个男人恨得牙痒痒，可这并不阻碍他们在一起生活——Thor总是乐意的，而他……

所以Loki来到了Thor身边。王宫的守卫比他想象的松散，盘踞在Thor身边两三天后，他证实了自己的猜测，Thor没有忘了他，而且还在约顿的户籍簿上寻找着他的名字——时常坐在屋梁上观察的Loki为此发笑，不知不觉就冲淡了他对Thor的怨气，他的名字当然不会出现在阿斯加德的任何一张户籍页上，何况Thor还不知道他的全名究竟是什么，这简直就是海里捞针的行为。然而看着国王因此失神而把大臣们都赶了出去实在是一种享受，Loki忍不住了，于是他就此现身。

“……你现在还伤着么？”Thor是真的担心起来了，他甚至想要掀开Loki的衣服看看他的胸腹上是不是还有伤口，只不过动作被Loki粗暴地打断，Thor抬头看他，觉得对方的怒气在不知不觉中消散了。

“我曾经很生气，Thor。”Loki语气凝重，说的不知道是谎话还是实话，“虽然我现在人在这里了，但并不意味我已经消气了，你明白吗？”

“我会补偿你的。”Thor几近心疼地开口。如果Loki的伤是他所导致的，他当然很容易心生愧疚，所以他当即说出了这句话。

Loki眯缝了眼笑起来，像偷腥的猫咪一样抵着Thor的额头道：“哦？是吗？我的留下的确是有条件，不过这个……我们可以稍后再谈。”

Loki的吻热情而又强势，Thor不知道这个怪脾气的巫师为什么今夜会如此直接，但他还是伸手压住了Loki的后脑，将他往自己的方向进一步地带，口腔中盛不下的津液顺着他们的下颔流下，Thor轻轻舔舐着Loki的唇瓣，描摹出对方的唇形，时而坏心眼地用尖牙磨蹭着Loki的舌头，满足的叹息声从他们的喉腔溢出。

Thor不知什么时候把Loki抱了起来，他的床离这并不远，而当他一边扯着Loki身上的袍子一边把对方放在那块松软的毡子上时，Loki总算露出了今夜第一个真心的笑容。

“哦，你真是迫不及待。”Loki舔了舔自己的唇，也伸手去解Thor的衣服，国王的衣衫本繁复非常，好在Thor已经脱到只剩常服了，不然Loki可能会就此失去耐心。

他正躺在国王的床上。

这个事实似乎刺激了Loki的神经，使他今夜异常敏感，Thor的舌头扫过他身上每一寸时他都颤抖着，仅仅只是被粗糙的手指磨蹭着大腿内侧，他的下体就硬了，喉间窜出细碎的呻吟，Loki拔高了音调在Thor的注视下兴奋地流泪。

而Loki敞着腿躺在白毛皮上颤抖着注视他的样子令Thor全身上下的血液都往同一个方向涌去，他在心中暗骂着，咬过Loki挺立的乳尖，把那里吮得红肿不堪，进一步分开了Loki的大腿，同时粗暴地把手指插入对方口中，搅动着他软软的舌头。Loki倒也配合地舔起Thor的手指，温热的口腔包裹那三根指头，细细舔过上头每一道皱褶，舌尖点在Thor粗糙的指腹，像猫咪一样。Thor忍不住低喘了一声，把手指抽出，按上了Loki的小穴。

“唔……”Loki的腿被Thor压在了胸前，臀部被迫抬高，他只要一抬眼，就可以看到Thor的手指在抠挖着进出。内里被弄得越来越湿软，Thor有几次退出都带出了媚肉，不一会儿房间里就安静得只能听到水渍声。

Thor叹了口气，抽出了手指，解开了自己的裤头，他架起Loki的双腿，缓缓地进入了那个温热窄小的地方。他们已经很久没做了，但Thor还记得Loki全部的敏感点，他低头搔刮着Loki的乳尖，用上了会痛的力度，进出的动作越来越狠厉，每次都要操到Loki的最深处逼得他叫出声来才停止。

Loki的股间被撞得一片通红且又湿又黏。Thor的阴囊撞上他臀瓣发出的声音混杂着一声比一声高的呻吟回荡在这屋子里，显得无比淫靡。

“哈……Thor慢点啊……”Loki红了眼眶喘气。

“留下来吧，Loki。” Thor鬼使神差地说了这句话，他撩开Loki汗湿的发，把Loki的腿分得更开，一下下往他的身体里面顶，“你想要什么呢？约顿古堡真的那么重要？嗯？”

“嗯啊……”Loki仰了仰脖子，想要压下那股从尾椎上冒出来的快感，他整个身体痉挛着，呜咽着就在Thor的攻势下射了出来，精液沾湿了他们两人的小腹。

他在高潮的快感中哆嗦着夹紧了Thor的腰，好一会儿才缓过神来。

“我留下来，然后你答应我一件事。”Loki餍足地笑了，他雾蒙蒙的眼睛盯在Thor的下腹，“当然，我还没想好是什么事。Thor，不过你要用什么身份安排我呢？国王的情夫？”

Thor好像没有要退出的意思，他俯下身去就着这个姿势把Loki抱在怀里低低地说：“情夫这个身份配不上你。没有身份也不要紧，不会有人说些什么的……只要你的要求合理，我不会不答应你的。”

Loki心想，他本就是不怀好意而来，不知道这个要求怎么提才算是合理。他感到有点头疼，看来这也要好好思考一段时间了。

Thor似乎是看出了他在犹疑，安抚性地摸了摸Loki的发说：“先睡吧，我们还有很长时间……可以慢慢谈。”

<<<

Thor一向早起，尽管搂着Loki睡了一夜很是惬意，他也仍旧没有忘记还有很多政务在等他处理。把阴茎从Loki的身体里抽出时存放了一晚上的液体随着他的动作缓缓流出，Loki睡得很沉，难得没有因此醒来，只是稍微动了动又回归平静。他眼下一片乌青，想来是已经很久没有好好睡过了，Thor叫人备好热水后，便轻手轻脚地抱着Loki去清洗了一通。

这样折腾下来Loki倒是没有发热。Thor为自己的任性后知后觉感到愧疚。

他把Loki放回被子中悄悄掖好被角，穿戴完整后就出了寝宫。Thor走前特地交代了下面的人准备一顿王宫最丰盛的早餐，等Loki醒后呈上来给他。

等Loki坐在桌旁看到上头摆着十盘菜时，他的表情可谓是极少有的丰富。Loki不是没见过世面的人，但是在他的记忆里这不是应该出现在早上而是应该出现在中午的菜式，他不禁腹诽Thor的讨好也实在太过明显了，不过宫殿里没有任何一个仆从对他投来疑惑的眼光这倒是让Loki很受用，毕竟他最不喜欢他人多事了。

他用了几道菜就饱了，猛地想起这里是王宫，藏书室里应该会有存放一些古书，Loki眼睛一亮，当即就出了门按照他之前找到的王宫地图上所指的方向顺利地走到了藏书室前。

Loki早换下了昨夜的袍子，醒来之时他看到Thor颇为贴心地放了一身新装在床前，Loki没多想就换上了那身衣服。衣肩上纹有王室的徽章，大红色的袖口一直是阿斯加德王的象征，守在藏书室前的侍卫虽不知这个陌生人的身份，仍旧只一眼就看出了他是谁身边的人，所以没有多加阻拦。

而当Loki踏入阁楼，一股熟悉得不能再熟悉的感觉流经他的全身，开始他以为那是他的错觉，毕竟他可操劳了一夜。然而当他一步步走上木质楼梯，那股感觉越来越强烈时，Loki心中才警铃大作。

这里有其他巫师的存在。

“我从前没有见过你。”一个和蔼成熟的女声从书架后面响起，紧接着一个贵妇人缓缓走了出来，Loki止住了脚步，敛起敌意打量起对方来。

她虽然已经人到中年，但身上华贵的气质仍旧不为岁月所损，一头深色的金发像极了Loki熟悉的某人，她与他同样穿着纹有王室族徽的衣衫，脸上挂着的温和微笑是那样端庄典雅，Loki已经猜到她是谁了。

他们的视线撞在一起，Loki忍不住向后退了一步，他深吸了一口气——他第一次遇到Thor时的感觉又回来了，空气中的味道仿佛都变了，他仅仅只能感受到他眼前这个女人身上散发出来的纯正魔力——

“哦孩子，我没想到会在这里遇到巫师。”Frigga调皮地眨眨眼，切断了她对Loki的影响，她友善地走到Loki跟前笑道，“看来我们得好好聊聊。”

Chapter 12

Frigga的亲切很大程度上安抚了Loki对陌生环境的戒备心，当他跟随着这位夫人在藏书室里的小阁楼落座时，他难得没有怀疑便喝下了Frigga递给他的茶水。红茶的香味淡淡地晕散在空气中，舒缓了Loki的神经，他暂且把要去找魔法书的事情放到了一边，因为现在他对Thor的母亲——这个国家曾经的王后也是位巫师一事颇感兴趣。

毫无疑问，他已经清楚他与Thor第一次见面时那股奇怪的感应是怎么回事了。恐怕连Thor自己都不知道，他的母亲是位多么优秀的巫师。

Frigga的魔力在Loki之上，而她是这样温和，Loki很难不对她产生一丝崇敬之情。

“喔，我总不能老是叫你孩子，告诉我，你叫什么名字？”Frigga微笑，“你想必是Thor的朋友，聪明的你肯定猜到我是谁了，是吗？”

从某种意义上来说我和您儿子的关系还不止朋友那么简单。Loki在心里冷笑，但这样的念头仅仅一闪而过，他乖巧地放下茶杯，正经地说：“您可以叫我Loki，如果我没有猜错的话，我想您应该是这个王宫的女主人。”

“我是曾经的女主人。Loki，我没想到有生之年还能再在王宫里见到巫师。”提起这个话题，Frigga的神情明显黯淡得多，“不过这是先王的政令，我不应该多加议论。”

Loki的眉毛微动，他不动声色地问：“所以说Odin与Thor都不知道您是巫师？喔，真是可惜。”他勾起嘴角一笑，有点唯恐天下不乱的样子。

Frigga发现她眼前这个年轻的巫师很有趣，他在她面前努力想装乖巧，却又露出了狡黠的一面，有点像她十多岁的时候，聪明得可爱，让她十分怀念，加上两个人同是这个王宫仅存的巫师，Frigga不由得对Loki越发亲近起来。

“Odin知道，Thor不知道，因为我们都没打算告诉他。可他还是从我这继承了一些魔法天分，尽管他从未学习过任何巫术。”Frigga喝了口茶，突然间想起一件事抬头看向Loki，“……你和Thor见过面，也就是说你和他之间……？”

Loki翻了个白眼，他当然猜到了Frigga想问什么，脸上的笑容也随之一僵，只得悻悻地说：“真不巧，他是我遇到第一个与我的魔法流相契的人，所以我才能猜到您是他的母亲。”

“这样看来，你应该对我儿子相当有感觉？”Frigga的话音一落就看见呛到水的Loki猛烈地咳嗽起来，她因Loki的反应发笑，“喔，这并不是什么羞耻的事，孩子。我指的感觉并不单一，你懂吗？因为Thor不是巫师——尽管他具备成为一个巫师的资质——而你的魔力又远远超过了你的同龄人，所以你的感受会比其他巫师来得更为强烈也属正常。”

怪不得他第一次见到Thor就仓惶而逃。Loki心想，看来不是他的修为不足从而抵抗不了巫师之间这种奇怪的联系。

Frigga继续解释着，“其实相契的魔法流是很难得出现的情况，我和Thor身上的魔法流也不完全相同，毕竟我混合了我父母双方的，而Thor只继承了我身上的部分，从你刚才提到这件事的表情来看，当时应该给你留下了不太好的回忆，所以说我和Thor之间，你对他的感知更为强烈是吗？”

Loki脸红着、不甘愿地点了点头。

Frigga若有所思起来，她刚刚说的也不全对，关于Thor是否能对Loki产生相应的感知，其实她并不确定。出于各种原因，Odin选择把她的身份尘封起来，Thor对关于巫师的一切又都是未知，然而他身上始终具备巫师的力量。Frigga清楚相契的魔法流代表着什么。这样的情况少之又少，一旦发生，两位巫师在通常情况下都会缔结婚姻关系，她一辈子都没有遇到过与她完全相契的男巫，而现在事情发生在了她儿子与另一个男人身上，她需要好好想想要怎么去接受这个现实。

恐怕就连Loki都不知道这种命运的安排是多么可怕。Frigga看着Loki叹了口气，这孩子虽然一看就是聪明人，但好像对一些细枝末节都不甚在意，也许是天性使然，也许是他周围没有知情人士告知……

毕竟听从魔法流的指示来选择终身伴侣本就看似荒唐至极。Frigga想，她有机会是得问问Thor了，他多次推拒着贵族名媛或者邻国公主的婚事，而且在出行约顿回来后更甚……难道就是因为Loki的缘故？

“Loki，你是从哪里来的？Thor的朋友我大多都认识，可是我没见过你。”Frigga试探性地询问。

Loki在这些问题上从不隐瞒，他如实答道：“北方。我是在约顿认识了Thor。”

果不其然。Frigga叹了口气不知该喜该忧，她太清楚Thor的脾气了，以前他好歹还会出去敷衍一两次她给他安排的宴会，现在他完全拒绝了所有邀约，而且在他们难得相聚的时间里，Thor还经常会露出苦恼的神情。Frigga之前就在猜测Thor是否已经有了意中人，而且不出意外那还应该是个在约顿认识的姑娘，现在好了，她多半可以证实自己的猜测了，只是那个意中人不是个姑娘，而是个年轻英俊的男人。

沉默了将近一刻钟，Frigga想清楚了，作为母亲，她从来都只是希望Thor得到幸福，如果Loki是正确的那个人，那就随他们去好了；只是Thor不是平民百姓，他和Loki要怎么走下去，那就得让他多操心了，反正现在阿斯加德的王位上坐着的人是他。

Loki大概不知道Frigga在短时间内想了这么多，他从未考虑过与任何人共度一生，更何况那个人还是阿斯加德的国王——这个总是坏他好事的Thor。

“你打算在国都长住么？”Frigga看似随意地问。

“不，是Thor邀请我来，而我也刚好有事要办才会暂住于此。”

这下，Frigga更加清楚Thor与Loki之间的关系了。Loki在称呼Thor的时候直接叫了名字，说明不是Thor允许的，就是Loki天性孤傲不把国王放在眼里所致，在Frigga看来，这两个原因刚好同时发生了，而Thor允许了Loki的放肆又邀请他直接住在王宫内。Frigga已经完全摸清现状了——Thor在追求Loki，可Loki好像并未动心。

看来需要烦恼的人不是她，而是Thor。

想到这里Frigga完全轻松地笑了起来，她那个骄傲倔强的儿子和他父亲生前一模一样，她总算等到一个人能克制住Thor的脾性了。

“你来藏书室是要找什么书么？也许我可以帮你。”Frigga心中的天平不由得偏向了Loki那头，她亲热地凑上前去。

Loki直截了当地说出自己的要求：“我想要找几本魔法书，最好是古旧一些的。不知道这儿会不会有？”

Frigga思索了一下，示意Loki起身随她到楼下去，他们最终停在了一个上了锁的房间前，Frigga耸耸肩表示无奈道：“与巫师相关的书籍被列为禁书统统都锁进了这里，钥匙在国王手中，你如果想看就得去找Thor……喔Loki，孩子，别想着用法术开锁，我给这里下过加固咒。”她在看到Loki露出无谓表情的瞬间做出了警告的手势。

Loki往后退了一步停下了心中念到一半的咒文，他其实并不在意用哪种方法打开这扇门，虽然他不愿意去找Thor开口，但相信Thor不会不答应他这点要求。

“母后，Loki，你们都在这里。”

忙完公务的国王从前头回来听闻仆从说Loki往藏书室的方向走了，怕他走丢，于是Thor连正装都没换下就匆匆赶了过来，原本整齐的金发因快走而凌乱，却没想到在入门的一瞬间看见自己母亲和Loki相谈甚欢的模样。Thor松了口气，随即又紧张起来，走到Loki身边无意识地把他护在身后对Frigga说：“这位是我在约顿认识的朋友，还没介绍给您认识呢。他叫Loki。”

Frigga再次证实了自己的猜测，Thor果真对Loki有意。她忍不住翻了个白眼，Thor把她当什么了，居然这么明显护着Loki，她堂堂阿斯加德的太后，难道会公然对Loki动用刑罚么？

“我和Loki先生聊了一会儿，很是投缘。”Frigga不动声色地压下自己的腹诽，“听说你请他暂住下来了。”

“是的。我正在考虑要让Loki做些什么比较合适。您懂得，他需要一个……呃，暂时的身份。”Thor的额上渗出汗珠，虽然Frigga一向很好说话，但他很是担心如果母亲知道了他的“邀请”是裹挟私欲、见不了光的，她会是何等反应呢？

“我可……”Loki瞪了Thor一眼刚要开口否决，Thor却做了个手势拦下了他的话语，难得如临大敌的模样让Loki缄了口。

Frigga看着两人的互动又是无奈又是好笑，他们还真以为她不知道呢？她如果想探知这一切，只需要一个咒语就够了，但最终她还是颇为配合地说：“Fandral要做的事太多了，不如把其中一部分简单的交给Loki？（她看到Thor慢慢地点头）那就把近期华纳海姆的Freya公主到访一事交给他吧。”她用不容置疑地眼光看着Thor，心里却早就笑开了花，Thor最后在她的眼神威胁下答应了，可完全就是心不甘情不愿的模样，她没有看过Thor受制于谁，这回她开了眼界，也就满意地离开了。

待Frigga走后，Thor头疼地转身——瞧，这还有一个“麻烦”在等着他。

Loki双手环于胸前，绿眼幽幽地盯在Thor的身上，他清了清嗓子像在找Thor的麻烦一样尖锐地问:“国王陛下，请问这位Freya公主是何等人物？我要怎么做才能伺候好她呢？”

Thor望着藏书室的天花板发出了闷吼，他伸手拍在Loki的肩上无奈地说：“不要用这种腔调对我说话，Loki，我也是迫于无奈。老天，母后居然要你接待Freya……”

“所以说我很诚挚地在问您，我要怎样伺候好那位公主。”Loki说话的语气越来越冷，“喔，我成了国王身边的礼官，我应该感到荣幸并且骄傲是吗？”

“Loki！”Thor听着他尖刻的言论太阳穴突突地跳，“我比任何人都清楚你不想接触王宫里的事务，但是我已经答应了母后，这是你留下来最合理的理由。听着，没有事先跟你说明是我的错，然而是你自己跑出来遇见我的母亲，现在她点名要你去做，我也没法拂了她的意，懂吗？合作一点Loki。”国王露出了个疲倦的笑容。

Loki越过Thor看到那扇藏书室的门，他虽然心不甘情不愿，但是正如Thor所说的，他必须谋一份职务让他在这里顺理成章地待上三个月，Loki清楚王室的规矩，Thor把他这个所谓朋友的人留在宫里本来就是很越界的行为了，而且现在答应下来还同时可以敲诈Thor，想清楚一切利益关系后Loki装出仍在犹豫的样子说：“我答应你，那你送我份礼物如何？”

Thor见Loki有松口了的意思连忙问道：“你想要什么？”

“不是什么难题，你把你身后那扇门的钥匙给我，我就去做你母后要求我做的事，怎么样？”Loki抬起下颔示意着。

Thor回头一看，那是阿斯加德藏着巫术相关书籍的地方，Odin到了死前才把钥匙给他。他想起Loki本身就是巫师，也没什么好忌讳的，当即就点了头，不是太在意。

Loki得到了自己想要的回复眯着眼笑了起来，“现在我们可以好好谈谈那位公主了……她什么时候来？来多久？来做什么？你应该详细跟我说说。”

“……华纳海姆和阿斯加德前段时间修订了停战协议，Freya其实是作为质子送来阿斯加德的，而作为交换，我们也送了人过去。”Thor想起了什么，不耐烦地揉了揉他的金发，“但华纳海姆是很值得笼络的对象，所以现在大臣们对Freya的态度很好，甚至还有人认为我们应该结亲，来巩固两个国家的邦交。”

“哦，未来的王后。”Loki懒懒地开口，却看到Thor略带愤怒地瞪了他一眼。

“Loki，我从来没有动过娶她的念头。”Thor深吸了一口气，伸手抚上了Loki的脸颊，“至少现在我不希望结亲。Freya的车马已经进了阿斯加德的国境，她很快就会抵达，前期的工作Fandral已经解决得差不多了，公主会住在宫外新建的殿阁中，接下来的事情我会慢慢告诉你。你不用多想，反正你做不对了也没有人会说你。”

“因为有我。”他的声音显得自信而又诱人，好像这是世间最美好的馈赠。

见Loki不再阴沉着脸，Thor终于放松下来，他微笑着吻上Loki的眼睑。Loki为他的最后一句话而愣住，眼睛定定地看着Thor瞳里的深蓝，最后认命地叹了口气。

Chapter 13

华纳海姆的车队在三天后到达了阿斯加德的国都，这位来自异邦的公主果真如传闻中那样美丽。她白嫩的小手掀开遮在马车前的帘幕，随之露出来的脸庞惊艳了在场的所有阿斯加德人。她怀中抱着一只棕色的虎皮猫，它正服帖地蹭着她的手，为她增添了一分可爱。长发自然地披在肩上，像锦缎一样光滑柔软，她那似一汪清泉的眼睛微转，落在城墙前迎接队伍中为首的人身上，那个男人同样有着金色的发、高贵的气质，但Freya还是轻易判断出他并不是这个国家的国王Thor Odinson，她没有受到预料中的礼遇，却仍旧温和地笑着走到各位王公大臣面前。

“公主殿下，远道而来辛苦了。”Fandral作为代表友好地握住Freya戴着白纱的手，礼节性地在上面落下一吻，回头使了个眼色让武士们上前去帮公主的仆从搬送行装。

Freya将虎皮猫递给身边的侍女，提起裙摆微微屈膝回礼道：“您好，能来到贵国，我感到万分荣幸。”

“我是Fandral（他看见公主身边的女官在她耳边低声说着什么，应该是在介绍他在阿斯加德的身份）。国王知道您要来后特地为您修建了瑟斯瑞尼尔宫，现坐落于王宫的东北角。”Fandral命来迎接的大臣们让出了一条通道，带着Freya往她今后的住所走去，“国王陛下今日有些繁忙……所以没有来亲自前来……不过今夜，他安排了一场晚宴来欢迎您，希望届时您能喜欢。”

Freya点点头，对Fandral的话并没有多想。她对国王没有到场的不满不过是一瞬间，当她看见那座耸立在湖上的华美宫殿时，她心情雀跃，忍不住在水晶桥上转了个圈，开心地笑了起来。

毕竟，她还只是个被宠惯了的少女。

“啊……哈……Thor慢点，哈……我不行唔……”

王座之上，一具白净修长的身体被掩在国王的红披风下，Loki呜咽着攀上Thor的脖颈，双腿紧紧夹在国王精壮的腰上，下身因为他的动作而绞得更紧。他的脸庞被矛盾与快感布满，似乎是生怕椅子承受不了他们的晃动他会摔到地上似的，原本苍白的皮肤泛起绯红，翠绿的眼眸被水汽氲满，Thor掐在他腰上的大手扶着他上下进出，紧接着Loki背靠着的桌子一阵晃动，短促而尖锐的叫声从男人喉间溢出，然后整个殿堂都安静下来。

空气中有淡淡的麝香味。

Loki闭着眼细细呼吸着等待身体不再痉挛，他瘫软在Thor的怀里，而过了一会儿国王缓过神来，看到他难得乖巧的表情，英俊的脸上露出个笑容，拿扎人的下巴蹭了蹭情人的脸，却不料Loki一巴掌打来——只是他实在无力，那巴掌也就软绵绵地落在了Thor脸上，像给他挠痒一般。

“你母后知道你为了什么事不去迎接那个公主肯定会气死……嗯……”Loki像猫咪一样懒而乖戾，Thor退出他身体的一瞬间下身变得又黏又湿，Loki嫌弃地把那些体液都蹭在了Thor的披风上，他不满地抬眼看着对方，好像从这场性事中得到餍足感的人只有Thor一人。

Thor哭笑不得地抬起Loki的下颔，“那你呢？本来今天要去迎接Freya的人是你，而不是Fandral。”

“所以呢？”Loki理直气壮地看着Thor，“你想要我现在过去？喔，国王陛下把我搞得腰酸背痛，我还得认命……”

Thor忍不住捂住了Loki那张能说会道的嘴，他头疼地回忆起今天早上发生的一切——本来他都已经穿戴齐整一边批改公文一边等着下人传报Freya的到来，不料Loki突然来了，穿着Thor让全国上下手艺最好的工匠制作的礼官服，那套衣服很特别，用的颜色是Loki很少会穿的艳色，基本全身上下都包裹得严严实实，配一双上好料子的长靴，显得庄重肃穆，但那在Thor眼中已经变了个味道，而且因为他的私心，Loki所有的新衣服都被强制印上了只有王室才能使用的标记，只一眼Thor就愣了神。

Loki没有系腰带，而且衣服的穿法并非完全正确，他走到王座前，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Thor。

他说，你能帮我个忙吗？

然后Thor就脱了Loki的外套想要帮他弄整齐些，结果在整理的过程中擦枪走火，两个人就在这地方做了起来，外头还有侍卫，Loki的声音压得低低的，使得Thor更加兴奋，之后即使有人通传Freya到了，国王也置之不顾，眼里只有这个乌发绿眼的巫师了。

Thor迷迷糊糊地觉着这件事怪诡异的，但他就是说不上是哪里不对，他可是个好国王，从不因私废公，而遇上Loki，他总是屡次三番破戒。

“你当初也是这样把Elizabeth弄上床的？”Thor调笑着，伸手拿了放在一旁的绢帛帮Loki擦拭起来。

Loki享受着Thor的服务，抬起一只脚踩在他胸前露出整个下体便于清理，不料Thor的喘息声变得一沉，他瞪了Loki一眼，而始作俑者则饶有兴致地看他，慢慢地说：“我做了什么？而且你哪只眼睛看见我把她弄上我的床了？”

“看来你不是个称职的情夫。”

“你忘了我是个巫师。”Loki打了个哈欠，“当初是谁还因为猜到我跟她没有肉体关系开心得像个傻子似的？”他喜欢一国之君拿他没有办法的样子，翠绿的眸子因为这个念头漾起了笑意，这是他在约顿或者他的故乡不曾体会到的一种情绪，他尚且不知道Thor对于他而言意味着什么，他只知道，这里让他更安心些。

待两个人完全清理干净并且穿好衣服太阳早就升到了中天，Thor接到了Fandral的来报，公主已经入住瑟斯瑞尼尔宫，他也不急着去见她，便和Loki用起了午餐。

“……质子而已，你还给她修建了一座宫殿。”Loki虽然不关心阿斯加德的国库是否充盈，但对于Thor这等行为还是很嗤之以鼻的，他一边接过Thor递来的羊腿一边肆意批评着国王。

“华纳海姆现在是阿斯加德的友邦。”Thor淡淡地应了一声，“Freya不仅仅是个公主那么简单，她代表着一整个国家。而且对于阿斯加德而言，一座宫殿不算什么。”

Loki拿刀的手一滞，半玩笑半认真地开口：“那你把约顿古堡赏给我如何？一座城堡而已，也不算什么不是吗？”他看着Thor，观察对方脸上细微的表情变化。

那双深邃的眼瞳中写满了算计，Thor警惕地抬头，他始终不明白Loki为什么就这么想要那座城堡，上次两个人就是因此不欢而散，Thor虽然好奇，但是一直避免重新提起这个话题，这下好了，Loki还主动提到了它，于是Thor干脆放下了餐具，做出他最严肃的样子。

“告诉我Loki，你是想要古堡还是想要那个爵位？”古堡还在Winsor家族名下，他不可能无缘无故地剥夺了人家的家产，而且说穿了Loki不具有贵族身份，这样的转让也毫无可能，即使话说得在理，可Thor的语气还是很容易地就惹怒了Loki。

Loki冷冷一笑，扯了扯自己的领口轻蔑地说：“你以为人人都想当你们阿斯加德的贵族？”

一时间气氛冷了下来，Thor反驳也不是不反驳也不是，两个人都闷闷地对着自己眼前的饭菜默不作声，最后Thor扯开了话题开口调和道：“晚上……嗯，对，晚上的宴会就要由你主持了，你平常怎么与我置气我都不介意，但是这次是代表阿斯加德……”

Loki当即打断了Thor的长篇大论，他翻了个白眼嗤笑道：“你怕我会丢了你的脸？那你为什么要用我呢？放心，我不会给你迎娶Freya公主的路上增添一丝麻烦的。”他吃完最后一块羊肉用餐布擦拭去嘴角的油渍，起身走到阶下向Thor行了一个再标准不过的礼，虚情假意地说：“为我的国王。”

Thor这下连话都说不出了，他抓着椅子的手背青筋暴起，太阳穴又一次疼得厉害，望着那个假装乖顺弓起的身影，他恨不得现在就让华纳海姆派个王子来当质子，然后把Freya早日遣送回去才好。

两个人谁也不肯低头，一场好好的午餐最后竟闹成了僵局。

而Thor与Loki起争执的对象对此当然一无所知。Freya卸去华纳的服饰后一整个下午都坐在镜子前被侍女打扮，她当然知道她的父兄送她来阿斯加德是什么目的，一是为了两国的和解，其次……父兄还希望她能嫁给Thor，成为阿斯加德的女主人，Freya对此表示过多次抗议，尽管她是最受宠的公主，可命运最终还是由不得她做主。今天Thor没来，其实尔后她转念一想也是好的，毕竟这就说明国王对她没有意思，这下子事情就好办多了。

Freya的长发被编成了辫子盘在脑后，阿斯加德人的审美与华纳人有些差别，但她还是能够接受送来的长裙样式——她是个爱美的女性，所以会在这方面格外注意。

入暮时分来接她的车驾停在了门前，Freya这才连忙从瑟斯瑞尼尔宫内移步。

阿斯加德的王宫到了夜晚更是气派，Freya忍不住掀起帘幕看着街道上消失在身后的每一个风景，她被路上热情的阿斯加德人民所感染，一时间离家的情绪被冲淡，整个人被欢庆的氛围所笼罩，衬得她越发动人。

于是当她走进晚宴大厅，周围的惊叹声响起时，也就不足为奇了。

Freya在众人的注视下端庄地走到了主位下方，以阿斯加德人的方式向上头的Thor行了个礼，直到她听见年轻的国王回应了一声后，她才缓缓抬起头来。

孪生哥哥Frey在Freya心中是华纳海姆最英俊的男子，而穿着王服头戴王冠，不怒而威、看上去成熟稳重的Thor此刻竟不输Frey分毫，Freya一时愣了愣，发觉这个金发蓝眸的国王与她想象中的有些不同。

“公主请起身上前。”低沉又好听的嗓音从右上方传来，“这个位置是属于您的。”

Freya偏头，看见Thor身边一直站着一个捧着一本厚书看起来像是礼官的男人，他的身材修长而挺拔，但不如国王那样壮实，黑色的发服帖地梳到脑后，那双绿眼睛幽深地锁在她身上，虽然男人的嘴角翘起，但Freya就是觉得非常不安，连忙避过他坐在了Thor身边，国王好像察觉到了她的不对劲，露出了个安抚性的微笑。

Freya是主客，她到了就可以开宴了。主位上坐着Thor、Fandral还有一些看起来年纪较长的大臣，就连刚才那个让她感到不怀好意的男人，此刻也坐在Thor的身边，她不禁好奇起来，这个人究竟是哪位贵族家的长子，才会得Thor如此青睐？

“Thor，她与你倒是登对。”Loki默不作声地笑了，眼神一刻都没有从Freya身上收回来，把公主瞧得心神慌乱。

Thor假装没有听见Loki的话，他面向Freya说：“公主来阿斯加德如果有什么不习惯的请随时告知我，把这里当作你第二个家即可。这位是日后负责您出访所有事宜的Loki大人，公主对阿斯加德有什么疑惑都可以问他。”

Loki几乎是当即火了，明知道他不是阿斯加德人Thor还敢给他布置这么个任务，他藏在桌下的脚狠狠地踹向Thor，国王的表情因此僵硬了一会儿，但覆水难收，Freya的眼神已经小心翼翼地望了过来，“我对国都的风土人情一直很感兴趣……”

“我会择日陪公主出游，请您放心。”Loki咬牙切齿地对上Thor带着笑意的眼睛，很好，Thor不让他好过，他也一定不会让Thor好过的。

Thor知道他这个决定肯定是惹火了Loki，不过阶下各个伯爵、子爵、男爵们投过来打量的眼光更让他招架不住，这是Loki第一次露面，他一时忘了给Loki找个合适的身份，至少也应该说他是个什么男爵，现在好了，明天他估计就要在议事的时候被大臣们的多事噎得说不出话来了。

Fandral看到了他忧郁的面庞，轻叩桌子三声示意Thor别忘了现在是什么场合，Freya望着这几个男人之间奇怪的交流，脑子有点混乱，她的目光最后停在了Loki身上，不知道是不是她的错觉，她总觉得这个男人不像是个阿斯加德人……

阿斯加德人总是红发、金发或者棕发，男人都长得高大健硕，而Loki虽然身材修长，但与Thor对比之下略显单薄，而他那一头黑发，更说明了他不具有这里的血统——或者说他是混血，Freya越看Loki越觉得熟悉，可她暂时想不起在哪儿见过这样的人。

也许等她进一步跟这位礼官相处下去，她就会想起来了，不过首先她得给她的哥哥Frey写封信——Thor Odinson，阿斯加德的国王，看起来对她真的没有一点意思。

Chapter 14

巫术对Loki而言除了是一种力量以外，还是一种娱乐手段。他自视甚高，对于其他人总抱有戏耍心态——当然，这还要是能入得了他的眼的那类人，比如Thor，Loki就很愿意花时间去整蛊这位年轻的国王。

方桌上叠起的公文像一座小山，Thor从“山顶”抽出其中一块“墨石”，慢慢抚平那卷起的羊皮纸，查看上头记录的文字。室内光线不足，所以即使在白天Thor的手边也放着一盏白烛，他一向算是兢兢业业，集中注意力时很少能察觉到旁边有什么东西在闹腾。

突然，烛芯上的火苗一个闪烁，以为是风流窜过Thor并未在意。可下一瞬火焰忽明忽暗，惹得纸上的字迹也是若隐若现，Thor皱了皱眉，放下手中的卷轴抬头环顾，四周却都是门窗紧闭。

国王虽然看起来憨厚老实、时常挂着平易近人的微笑，可这并不意味着他不聪明。他很快就猜到这是怎么一回事，浮出水面的答案让他忍不住露出了一个微笑，面对着空气他出声道：“Loki，我知道是你。”

“嘁。”东边的角落里传来了一个人声，可来人并未现出身形，Thor心想他可能还想玩点什么其他花样，便也没有说话，继续看他的文书去了。

约顿的情形并不好。Thor看到字符上透露出动乱又开始了的信息叹了口气，他的父王在攻破约顿海姆王城那日为了永绝后患便已下令屠城——Odin一生都没做过这般骇人的举动，因为深知Laufey的族人和他流着相似的血液，所以他选择牺牲那些尚且年幼的生命来换取阿斯加德未来的安宁。本以为这样做已经赶尽杀绝，没想到今日Thor还能在Andrew呈上来的文字上见到与Laufey相关的字眼。

“Laufey之子Byleist领兵攻打约顿，来势汹汹以致难以抵挡，请求王都支援。”

不管这个儿子是不是真的，总之现在打着Laufey后裔名头的人正在企图把约顿从阿斯加德的版图中分裂出去。约顿海姆当初的国土面积并不大，土地荒凉、人烟稀少的地方又多，被阿斯加德占去的部分正好是它的中心，人民大多聚集在那儿，如果Byleist想要复国，拿下现在的约顿是非常重要的。

Thor想都没想就在文书上签下了派军指令，Hogun一直在密切关注着约顿的动向，他毫无疑问便是这次的先锋了。而且……如果形势不好的话，还有可能要他亲自出征，毕竟约顿海姆与阿斯加德一向是宿敌，约顿后裔动乱可不能当做儿戏，再者阿斯加德才刚与华纳海姆和解，关系尚不稳定，要是这时候边境出事，华纳海姆再来凑一脚，阿斯加德就危险了。

派出去探寻Loki身份的人也还没有回来……万一探子死在了约顿，对于Thor而言，又是一个损失。无论如何，他都必须压下这个动乱。

“你看起来很焦虑。”Loki的声音盘旋在上方。

Thor猛地一抬头瞥见Loki的身影在前面晃动，可还没等Thor看清，他又不见了。

“Loki，我现在没心思玩闹。”Thor哭笑不得，半天见没有回应，便叫侍卫进来把他批阅好的文书全部拿下去并迅速执行，整个屋子全程仿佛就只有他一人一般，可一等生人退下，桌上的东西就被一股无形的力量移开，然后Loki的身形显了出来。

“你说这是玩闹。”Loki恶性质地笑，坐在桌上居高临下地看着Thor，“不不不，这是玩弄——我玩弄你，亲爱的Thor。”

Thor耸耸肩，对Loki的说法没表示肯定也没表示否定，“你怎么说都好，反正在我看来这两个词的意思差不多，我也说不过你。”但他并没有露出气恼的表情，反而是想起了什么，俯身从放在一旁的书里抽出了一个东西递到Loki手边。

巫师歪着脑袋打量Thor手中的物事，虽然已经干枯，但是他还认得出那是玫瑰花的形状，Loki饶有兴致地笑，伸手接过了Thor的小礼物说：“书签？你不是很忙么，居然有这个心思？”他修长的手指抚过干花的脉络，低头嗅了嗅花上残余的芬芳，看向Thor的眼光中都是意外。

Thor摸摸头发，从衣兜里拿出另外一件礼物，那是一把形状特别的钥匙，上头的纹路组成了一个繁复的图案，这回Loki稍稍惊讶，但没有片刻迟疑就接了过去，“这是你要的东西Loki，禁书区的钥匙，请务必好好保管。”

“哦，谢谢。”天知道Loki是怎样把那两个音节发得如此怪异而刻意，“难道是Freya公主告诉您她对我的带领表示很愉快，所以您在百忙之中抽空想起了这个小小的承诺？”说完他的眼神轻佻地爬过Thor的脸庞，带着几分不屑与嘲讽。

“她的确告诉过我她在国都玩得很高兴。”Thor无奈地说，“但这是我早就答应下来的事，我兑现了诺言你讥讽我，我如果忘了你又记恨我，Loki，你想我怎么做呢？”

Loki百无聊赖地转动着玫瑰的花茎，经Thor这么一提醒他回想起昨日与Freya的相处，眸子里便闪过一道阴狠。

Freya比Loki稍小几岁，完全是未经人事的少女，天真烂漫，在Loki看来非常好对付，他不过是在之前随便看了几篇介绍国都风土人情的文章，因此给他们的游览增添了几分乐趣就把她哄得团团转了。他甚至不用一天就摸透了公主的性格，从而后发地感谢了一下Thor给他摊派的工作有多么轻松，仅仅是陪Freya在城里走一圈就可以换回一把钥匙，Loki觉得十分值得。

只是如果他能公开使用巫术就好了，国都的路实在太多太长，而公主又坚持步行，要知道Loki已经很多年没有这样长时间得走过了——毕竟移动咒和飞行咒可不是白学的。

不过他若是这样做了，那个女人恐怕就更有理由要挟他了。

Gullveig——Loki对她的了解仅限于名字，那个妖冶笑着、乔装成Freya身边一个小侍女的女巫，Loki对她身上散发出来的气息感到厌恶。他一直都知道王宫里有其他巫师的存在，但起初他以为那是Frigga身边的旧人，没想到竟是Gullveig。在他与Freya一行人准备分开的时候，她低着头经过他身边，压着嗓子说：

“我知道你是谁，Laufey之子。”

随后是一串银铃般的笑声，仿佛鬼魅。Loki冷然回神时发现她已经消失，在片刻之间使用了移动咒而他却没有察觉。

Loki紧攥着拳头，僵在了原地。

这个世上不应该有人知道他的身份。

不应该。

Loki的掌心出了一层薄汗，他一向保护着他的记忆不被陌生巫师入侵，说明那个素未谋面的女巫是在见面之前就知道他是谁了。

Loki恨不得当即追上去杀了Gullveig灭口，可他最终放开了拳头——他不能在国都明目张胆地生事，至少现在……Thor还不知道。

他回去等了一天，没有任何消息传来。Loki知道那个华纳女巫并不想泄密后暂时放松下来，可随即他的报复心更疯狂地涌起。Loki在入夜后悄悄潜入瑟斯瑞尼尔宫，给Gullveig下了一个恶毒但不致死的咒语——

他毁了她的嗓子。

他在警告她。

不论如何，Loki不会为任何人所胁迫……可在他来找Thor的不久前，Gullveig的气息突然彻底从王宫里消失了。Loki心下一麻，隐隐不安地感觉日后会因此出事

“你怎么了？”Thor迷茫地看着Loki脸上越来越阴暗的表情忍不住推搡了对方一下，“难道你不喜欢这份礼物？哦，虽然它看起来确实简单了点，但这是我一年前摘的花——玫瑰很衬你。”Thor想起他曾在约顿古堡内看到Loki站在一片玫瑰花田里的模样，面部柔和了许多。

Loki回过神来，Thor蓝色的眼睛里仍旧一片澄澈。他在心里叹了口气，压下了那份不悦，“我只是在想别的事……下次你送我本魔法书我会更喜欢。总之，谢谢你的钥匙。”他努力勾了抹微笑，似嘲讽又似真心高兴。

“哦对了，早上我命人把南边上贡的水果送了一篮到你那边。”

“我不爱吃那些。”Loki呶呶嘴，“我送过去给你母亲吧，女人才喜欢吃水果。”

Thor无奈地点点头，没有告诉Loki他也送了一篮给Frigga的事。他重新拿起一卷羊皮纸，还有很多政事等着他去处理让他忽略了Loki在无聊时跑来找他意味着什么，不过即使是当事人，也不清楚其中的涵义。

Loki看到Thor最近真的很繁忙就知趣地退了出去，他果然践行了他刚才的话——因为他住的地方离Frigga的寝宫并不远，虽然可以派仆从前往，但Loki为示对她的尊重，还是亲自带着东西过去了。

Frigga对Loki的到来表示意外，她那时正坐在椅子上阅读一本古书——上头记载了这块大陆的历史，身边有侍女在泡茶，随着一声通传，Loki款步而入，命令仆从放下果篮，一时间果香四溢。

“我没想到你回来，Loki。”Frigga温和地笑，虽然心感诧异但仍旧热情地招待Loki坐下，平和得看起来就像个普通的家庭主母，而不是阿斯加德的太后。

Loki没忘记向Frigga行礼，他的举止果然使Frigga倍加满意，随后他坐在了与她相对的位置上，微笑着说：“我想您应该会喜欢水果就给您送来了。”

Frigga猜想Loki估计不知道她这里其实也有一份，但又不忍拂了Loki的好意便点点头收下了这份“礼物”，她让侍女将果篮放好，在偏头时感觉到Loki的衣服中有一束隐约的亮光，里头有魔力凝聚。她屏退了一些人后好奇地问：“你带着一块宝石在身上？”

Loki没想到Frigga能看到Aquamarine的光芒，他也就大方地拿出自己的法杖向Frigga展示，“喔，它镶嵌在我的魔杖上，所以从某种程度上看来，我的确是带着一块宝石在行走。”

Frigga被Loki的幽默逗笑了，她很少见到这么纯净的蓝宝石，忍不住伸手抚摸了一下宝石面感叹道：“真是魔力纯度很高的宝石，它会令你成长为更优秀的巫师的。”

“可惜了，它目前并不能。”Loki因Frigga的话神色黯淡，他转动着魔杖，Aquamarine泛着暗色的光芒，昭示着它曾经受过诅咒。

心细而且知识广博的Frigga很快就看出了Aquamarine的异变，这么珍稀的一块魔力石，怎么可能轻易得到呢？即使是眼前这个优秀的巫师，估计也费了一番周折才让它现在安稳地落在了他的宝石托上吧。蓝色而具有魔力的宝石，最著名的就是巫师一族产生时现世的治愈之石Aquamarine了……

“它是Aquamarine？”Frigga惊讶地问，她没想到Loki居然能得到这块传说中的海蓝宝，“它看起来被封锁了魔力，无法发挥本来的治愈功效，是这样吗？”

Loki发现Frigga可能是这方面的行家，他热切地看着她的眼睛，期待她能告诉自己一个解除诅咒的方法。

Frigga猜到了Loki的心思，她认真地回忆起她看过的所有魔法书，然后开口说：“我想你一定是非常不擅长治愈术，所以才会在知道了Aquamarine的魔力被封锁后还仍然不肯放弃它。孩子，你的认知可能有所偏差，有魔力的宝石的确可以给巫术起到不少增益，但最重要的还是咒语技法。每一个巫术的效力都取决于你的内心，治愈术也不例外。”她试图将抽象的东西讲得更具体些，可Loki的表情明显告诉了她：他从未听过这番理论，而且不太能接受。

“也许要你一下子理解很难……举个例子来说，你在施展移动咒的时候，意念必须全部集中在你想去的那个地方，而且你必须去过那个地方，你才能最大限度地在脑内还原它的模样。而治愈术也一样，你内心想要救一个人的程度，就决定了咒语的效力，若你尤其不擅长这类巫术，那实践起来就困难多了，何况现在Aquamarine还被封印了……你这么聪明，有一天一定能体会到我说的话是什么意思的。”

Loki在Frigga温柔地注视下缓缓点了点头，随后又疑惑地问：“我在受伤的时候想要对自己施救，可是伤口毫无反应，这是为什么？”

Frigga手托腮思考了一会儿，最终无奈地解释：“有些巫师天生缺少修习治愈术的天分，所以本身咒语所产生的效力就很低，而且我想当时你想要自救的愿望并没有强烈到能冲破Aquamarine封印的地步，于是——”

她说到这儿便住了口。她相信后面她要说些什么，Loki都已经明白了。

果不其然。当他们的视线相遇，Loki的眼里一片清明。

Chapter 15

钟楼的鸣声一向可以飘得很远，撞钟人在黄昏时分拉绳，一声声钟响传彻了整座约顿城，昭告着一天的过去。城门紧闭，即使天色尚明，街上也已经没有行人，连经商的小贩都早早收拾了归家，萧条得令人讶异。

城外，远处驻扎着数不清的帐篷，一顶顶像草原上的牛羊，如果不是那整齐的操练，如果不是那营地的炊烟，或许约顿看起来还似处在和平的氛围下。

古堡落在约顿城的中轴线上，当家人Andrew Winsor正在议事厅里焦躁地徘徊，长靴发出的踢踏声在这安静的空间里回响，一声声打在了在场的每个人心上。他仿佛一下子苍老了许多，原本深色的鬓角染上了斑白，眼窝深陷，头发凌乱，明显多日未眠——约顿城已被围困了三天，如果援军再不来，城池就要失守了，在这种情况下，他怎么可能睡得着呢？！

虽然阿斯加德尚武，Andrew却并不擅长领兵作战，他手下的骑士军团享受了太久的和平，而Byleist的骑兵骁勇善战，继承了约顿人的野蛮与强悍，他们从北方倾巢而下，不到一日就打得约顿领地的士兵节节败退，Andrew作为主帅最终只能选择守城不出，就连他自己都为此感到羞耻。

“是我对北方的动乱大意了。”Andrew悲哀地出声，负手背对着他的家臣，眼里满含后悔的泪水。这一战凶多吉少，王都虽然已经发兵，但Byleist的军队早将他们包围，Andrew不是个悲观的人，然而此刻他却无法说服自己还有希望。

城内几近断粮。约顿的农业本不发达，粮食供应长期依靠进口，一个月补给一次，而Byleist的出现恰好阻碍了这个月的输送，城门紧闭三天，贵族的存粮都被他下令用来救济平民百姓了，可状况似乎还是不太好。

家臣们听到他的话纷纷惶恐地俯身，他们对这突然爆发的战争也是束手无策，在Elizabeth统治下根本没有人长期备战，如今Byleist来得太急太凶，分明是蓄谋已久。他们只能把希望寄托于那还在路上的王都援军。

而与城内的惶惶不安不同的是，远在城外主营中以同样姿势负手背对手下站着的年轻男人自信邪佞地笑着，手指在地图上画了个圈，沉着嗓子开口：“攻城。我们给那群愚蠢的阿斯加德人太多苟延残喘的时间了。”

营帐里训练有素的军士们齐齐退出。

不到一刻钟，整顿好的军马从四个方向一齐进发，像一个越来越小的圆圈一样团团围住了那个孤独无援的城池，弓箭手射下了城楼上的士兵，步兵们撞开城门，随后所有骑兵一拥而入。

……

太阳西斜，约顿城内火光冲天。

……

太阳没入地平线，古堡内血迹蜿蜒，染红了前主人每日派人精心修剪的草坪。

……

夜幕降临，约顿城陷，无人生还。

<<<

Loki的身影出现在走廊上，他穿着墨绿色的外套，领口外翻，暗金色的纽扣镶嵌在衣衫的右侧，纯粹被他当成了摆饰，略长的发被挽成一束垂在脑后，与Thor平日休息时的发型相似——他刚从藏书室来，转过这条长长的回廊就可以回到他的寝殿，但不巧的是，这条路也是去议事内阁的必经之路。

他思考着这会儿会不会恰好遇上那群刚结束会谈的大臣。

Loki当然知道他的突然出现在王都的贵族中掀起了多大的风浪，虽然Thor从来没有告诉过他，但这并不意味着Loki不知道那些窃窃私语。

心有所想，于是Loki没有留神，一下子与迎面而来的人撞了个满怀。

“你找死吗？！”带着少年人的稚嫩的嗓音响起，却没有一点少年人的谦虚谨慎，不知是哪位贵族家的小儿子，横眉冷眼瞪着撞到他的人，嫌恶地拂了拂衣上被碰到过的地方，骄矜的味道让Loki不禁沉了脸。

从来没有人敢在他面前放肆。Loki冷笑，当即让这个不知天高地厚的小子跪了下来，膝盖触地时发出“砰”的一声，想也知道那会有多疼。

“怎么回事？！”比起疼痛，少年更为这陌生的力量吓得惊慌失措，他一下子失去了刚才趾高气扬的气势，在Loki面前跪了一会儿才反应过来根本没有人在他身后推了他一把，当即又要站起，可这一次，他再次失败了。

“跪好了。”Loki的手环抱在胸前，居高临下、眼神轻蔑地看着那个红发少年，他伸腿就是一脚，正中对方的膝盖，让他痛得蜷缩在了地上，只能用双眼狠狠地瞪着Loki，好像这样就可以掩盖他对Loki身上散发出来威压的害怕似的。

“你竟然如此大胆！”少年吃痛地骂道，“我要回去告诉父亲，你这个无名小卒……”

“只会找父亲哭诉的小鬼。”Loki的嗤笑伤害了他的自尊，下一瞬少年跳起身来，用力往Loki身上打去，可他哪是Loki的对手，拳头一下就被握在Loki的掌心中，少年惊恐地看着对方的手收紧——他竟一点都挣不开Loki的控制。

反而是他自己疼得手骨都要裂了。

Loki在想，是废了他的手好，还是只让他脱臼就好。

正当他左右为难的时候，他越过少年看到了一群人簇拥着Thor走了过来，看样子那些都是身份显赫的王公大臣，Loki收回眼神的时候没注意人群中有个矮小的中年人看了他一眼后匆忙离去。

Thor眼尖，一下子也瞧到了Loki，不过他在看清楚Loki此刻的动作时脸色凝重起来，迈着大步走到他跟前。

“如果你敢责怪我……”Loki被Thor高大的身形遮住，他用别人听不见的声音阴冷地警告了Thor一句，他可不认为这场闹剧是他的错。

Thor把刚要说出口的话全部咽回腹中，他的表情瞬息万变，最后也只是无奈地瞪了Loki一眼就转过身来把Loki挡在了身后。

“父亲，这个不知道从哪里冒出来的卑劣之人居然敢让我下跪！”

Thor认出来了，这是刚到可以进内阁年纪的Kant伯爵家的小儿子，他甚至不记得他叫什么名字，不过他现在这副跑到父亲身边哭诉、指责Loki的模样的确让Thor十分不悦。就连少年的父亲都看出了Loki的特殊，示意他不要再说了，他还是用凶狠的眼光瞪着Loki。

“Kant伯爵，我想你还是把儿子带回去再历练几年吧。”少年煞白着脸猛然发现了国王的存在，Thor的脸色不太好，没带什么感情的眼睛望向他，一字一顿地说，“我身边的人可不是卑劣之人。”他明目张胆地偏袒，语气变得又严肃又沉重，熟悉他的大臣已经非常清楚他的心情是怎样的恶劣了。

年长的Kant伯爵果然被Thor的态度吓得不轻，即使在场的很多人都对Loki颇有微词现在也不敢多说一句，更不敢去看国王身后的人是否正洋洋得意，赶忙道歉求请国王的原谅，一行人就匆忙地离开了。

Loki的表情倒没像他人想的那样自得，Thor回过头来的时候他正出神地望着廊外的蓝天，一副事不关己的样子。

终于轮到他们两人独处了。Thor深吸了口气，压下刚才心里的惊骇，尽管他在不久前有过怀疑与摇摆，但当他看到Loki的一瞬间，他什么疑虑都没有了。

“我知道不是你主动生事的。刚才是怎么了？”Thor拍拍Loki让他回神，趁身边没人便揽了Loki的肩膀，带着他回宫。

Loki倒没介意Thor的小动作，他冷笑着开口：“不过是那个乳臭未干的小孩以为哪个下人冲撞了他还要他跪下，心生不满罢了……真是莽撞的阿斯加德人。”

国王不情愿他一竿子打死一船人便抗议着开口：“嘿，并不是所有阿斯加德人都是这样的。”

“你也差不多。”Loki打趣着嘲笑了一句，他没多在意Thor的反应，走出几步后发现对方竟若有所思地停在了原地，脸上倏然笼着一股悲伤，Loki惊愕于这突然的转变，以为是他的话冒犯了Thor，不耐烦地问，“你这时候怎么变得像个小姑娘一样？”

“不是，我想到了……”Thor住了口，他的确是在说起阿斯加德人时想到了其他事——他一向为阿斯加德民族的品性感到骄傲，当他今早听闻Andrew Winsor为守城而死时更是大受触动，尽管他与Andrew并无深交，但臣下做出这样的举动作为君主不可能毫无感慨。他整理了一下情绪然后缓缓开口，“Andrew，也就是现在的Winsor公爵，他死了。”

Loki眼里一闪而过的吃惊被他掩饰得很好，他在古堡内生活过一段时间，算不得朝夕相对但也算是认识的人突然死亡定然会引起一个人的好奇心，但说穿了Loki并没有因此产生什么消极情绪，他熟悉死亡，而且天生缺乏怜悯心，所以他只是看着Thor，没打算开口询问原因。

“约顿那边动乱了，情况不太好，前几天城池失陷，Andrew不肯离开，被敌方的主帅枭首……其实可以说，全城的人基本上都死了。”

“敌方是哪里的人？”Loki的喉结动了动，他总算知道Thor最近到底在为什么烦恼了，可心里破土而出的答案也让他隐隐不安。

Thor故作轻松一笑，拍了拍Loki的肩膀说：“Byleist，自称是约顿海姆最后一任国王Laufey的儿子。这不需要你担心，只是如果这场仗的形势越来越糟的话，我可能会动身去约顿……”

Loki想起他初见Elizabeth时，那个女人因为他的一个咒语篡改了一小部分记忆从而把他带回了古堡。半个月后他与她的儿子不期而遇，Andrew惊讶而气愤的眼光至今仍让他难忘。Andrew一直不知道他和Elizabeth其实什么都没有发生过，到死都以为母亲背叛了自己的父亲，想想也是可悲。

只是在Elizabeth身上，Loki花费了太多时间与咒语，尽管最后功亏一篑，但他也从未打算把那段经历剖白于众。

他本来只需要在Elizabeth死后理所应当地继承那座古堡就好，可现在他在王宫，在Thor的身边，然而他仍旧没有放下对古堡的执念，既然Byleist抢了它，他便想要夺回来，但他苦于不能亲自露面，所以他想到了请Thor“代劳”。

“你要走？嗯，情理之中。”Loki不动声色地说，“真正的国王可不能让自己的领地沦陷，Thor，不要让人轻视了你。”

Thor也许知道Loki这样说的原因，也许不知道。他走上前，望着国都安宁的景色，想起自己的子民死在了战乱之中不禁一阵心痛，他的声音因此显得格外坚定而沉重。

“我会的。”

“Loki，不要离开，在国都等我回来。”

就在刚才，Thor做出了一个决定。

Chapter 16

金黄色的沙子流过缝隙，沙漏的底部逐渐被覆盖，一粒粒细沙从高处跌落，平铺到了每个角落中，促使着沙堆的高度不断上升……

Loki百无聊赖地摆弄他从Thor房间拿来的一个小装饰物，他坐在铺着毛绒毯子的地上，腿上放着一本魔法书，手心不经意掠过书页，留下一个浅浅的印子。

墙壁上的挂钟显示着已然日出，外面光线正好，可Loki的房间里仍按照夜间的照明习惯点着蜡烛，窗帘拉得不透一丝光亮——Loki喜暗，这样的环境对于他人来说看书可能会不大舒服，可Loki偏偏喜欢这样的氛围，而与他生活了一段时间后Thor很清楚他这些小怪癖，所以Loki房间里的蜡烛数量一贯是其他地方的两倍。

Thor，今天是Thor离开的日子。

Loki没有去送他。

昨天夜里王宫内举行了个简单的送别晚宴，Thor本来不想要这么兴师动众，无奈Frigga坚持要为她的儿子饯行，连Freya公主也为此而来，带着祝福与Thor碰了三杯酒，这一场景似乎让Frigga特别满意。Loki在一旁看着众人各色的反应，久了漠然退下。

他发现自己在王宫唯一与Thor相熟，可国王现下要动身去约顿，他在王宫里的处境将会尴尬非常，尽管Thor考虑到了一切，叮嘱了留守的Fandral不准任何人来打扰他，Loki却依然感觉不适。然而他不会要求与Thor同行，因为心里有个声音告诉他——不能去约顿。

Loki虽然理性，但他又极为相信自己的直觉，而且作为一个巫师，即使不随行，他也能很好地掌握Thor的动态。Loki带去约顿古堡的那颗水晶球现在正原封不动地放在他的手边，他若有所思地抚过晶莹剔透的球面。随着他手指的移动，球内慢慢浮现了一个画面，由模糊到清晰。

那是Thor，他坐在马上，身上披着可以抵御约顿寒冬的毛皮斗篷，穿着坚实的铠甲，而头上的王冠早已摘下，换上了一个坚硬的头盔以防路途中发生什么不测。因为王都的援军早已出发，所以Thor这次并没有带很多人。

城楼上站着送别队伍，Loki很容易辨认出那其中有Frigga的身影，只见Thor回头看向他母亲的方向，即使知道Frigga可能看不清楚也还是给了她一个放心的微笑。然后他的目光在她身边逡巡，好像在寻找什么似的，Loki靠在床边看着，大概猜到Thor是在找他。

那双蓝眼睛里蒙上了一层失落，像极了被遗弃了的金毛大犬——尽管Loki知道这样的形容并不适合出现在国王身上，但他还是为Thor的反应发笑。在Loki心里，他肯定Thor的能力，所以一直觉得Thor不会离开太久，也就没去为他送行。只是现在看Thor这么消沉，倒像是他做错了什么似的。

然而Thor最终还是收回了那道视线，他不知他此刻心中所想之人正在通过巫术窥视着他的行踪，只叹了口气，转回头来扬起了马鞭。

队伍出发了。

Loki也随即扑灭了水晶球内的光线。

“看来你对国王相当恋恋不舍呀。”

幽暗的房间里忽然明亮了些，一个同样手拿水晶球的女人出现在了半空中，她吃吃地笑着，只可惜本来应该甜美的嗓音此刻却变得十分沙哑难听，因此显出几分阴沉的味道。

“Gullveig。”Loki根本没有抬头，淡漠而冷傲地继续看着他之前看的书，他没有动作，吊起的烛灯却一排齐亮起来，映得屋内两个人的脸庞都分外明晰，Loki这才懒懒地抬眼看那位穿着短裙，打扮与阿斯加德人截然不同的女巫，“我不喜欢别人不请自来。”

Gullveig歪着脑袋，借着烛光发现她原来并不是悬浮在半空中的，而是坐在她的飞行扫帚上。她撩起微卷的头发绕至耳后，露出那张光洁妩媚的脸庞，修长的双腿交叠在一起，眼睛一眨不眨地看向Loki，然后她让自己降至地面，把扫帚放在一旁，一步步地走到了Loki面前，涂成玫瑰红的指甲衬得脚趾头更为白皙。Loki早把目光从她的脸上移开，在看到她的裸足时露出了一个讥笑。

妖艳的女巫任性地坐在了Loki身边，但她还是很明智地保持了一段距离，毫不在意自己裸露在外的细长双腿被陌生人看了个遍。而明明是诱惑无比的画面，却也生生被她眼中的算计与Loki眼中的不屑所破坏。

“我可不认为你会礼貌到邀请我做客，约顿人。” Gullveig微笑着撒下像毒液一般的言语，“你可跟我想象的大相径庭，居然如此胆小、小心眼，我只不过说了句冒犯你的话，你就毁了我的嗓子，真是不懂得尊重女士呐。”

Loki将身体往旁边稍微挪了挪，他不习惯与陌生人这么接近，尤其对方还是这样一个令人避之不及的女人。

“谢谢你的夸奖。”他在Gullveig错愕的表情下面不改色地把刚才的讥讽当成了称赞全盘接受，“华纳女巫，你调查过我，应该知道我不止如上这些优点。”

Gullveig看着男人的微笑不禁感到发寒，然而她还是镇定地说：“当然，我并没有恶意，你知道的，我们同是巫师，难道不应该互帮互助吗？”她的嗓音像是沙石磨过金属，如同垂死老妇的痛苦哀嚎一般难听至极，没有任何一个妙龄少女能够接受这样的事情发生在自己身上！然而Gullveig解不开Loki的魔法，她只得怀揣着恨意，面带微笑地坐在Loki身前拼命忍下把他撕碎的念头。

Loki喜欢美的事物，他为Gullveig嘶哑的声线皱了眉，一个摆手令他之前的魔法失效，然后那个女巫惊喜地露出个笑容，会错意地说：“看在你这么有诚意的份上，我可以直接点说出我的意图。”

“愚蠢之人。”Loki嘲笑道，“我没有欢迎你的意思。”

Gullveig 没有为Loki的冷脸所吓退，她仍然自顾自地觉得Loki很识相，这么快就撤回了他在她身上作恶的魔法，于是她好心情地准备降低一些她原来的条件，“Laufey之子，我猜猜，你一定很好奇我是怎么知道你身份的。喔，作为交换，我的确可以告诉你。”

“你想要什么？”Loki看着眼前的女人斜躺在地毯上，他的眼神慢慢扫过她的脸庞、胸腹、小腿，觉得她像极了一条下一刻就会咬人的毒蛇。

“你以为你的身份是个秘密，” Gullveig自信地笑，“却不知道只要有心就可以查出来，不仅是我，连你心心念念的国王陛下也知道哦。”

Thor知道。

Thor怎么可能知道？

Loki的脑子空白了一瞬，可他很快恢复了常态，灰绿色的眼睛里爬满了质疑与警惕。他不信Thor知道他是Laufey族人后还对他毫无戒心，肯在王都空虚时把他一个人留下——没有一个国王敢以身试险。

Thor这个疯子。Loki愣愣地想，不知道是否应该相信Gullveig的话。

而Laufey，这个对于Loki而言毫无概念的名字，从他出生起就像噩梦一样围绕着他。他从来没有见过生父，七岁以前一直与母亲生活在一起。因为早熟，Loki在很小的时候就意识到了自己是多么的“与众不同”。

他是个巫师，还是个见不得光的私生子，他的名字甚至没有出现在约顿王室的族谱中，只因为他的母亲血统不够高贵。然而在Loki心中，他的母亲是世上最高贵的女人，他无法原谅他的生父因此没有承认她，或许说Laufey根本就没爱过她。可她却还仍然那么爱他——那是Loki永远不会明白的一种感情。

Loki的出生拖垮了母亲的身体，她没陪伴他多少年，在他七岁时死去便把Loki交给了她的族人，她隐瞒了他父亲的身份，于是在她死后更无人知晓。Loki从未去找过Laufey，Laufey对他的存在也从不问津，以至于Loki对父亲的情绪很复杂，他无可避免地恨Laufey，可又觉得这素未谋面的人让他无法寄托任何感情，包括恨意。

明明是父子，关系却堪比陌生人。

Loki九岁那年，约顿被划入阿斯加德版图中，约顿古堡在第二年被封授给了Winsor家族，Loki想拿回一点属于自己东西的念头就是从那一年开始的。母亲生前不曾踏入过约顿王宫，自己也不曾名正言顺地得到过任何属于约顿王室的东西，总归心有不甘。他不求多，只希望得到那栋历任约顿国王度假时暂住的城堡，以报他母亲一桩埋藏多年的心愿。

所以后来他才会认识Thor。

Loki从未为自己的身份感到过羞耻，作为一个巫师，他自豪他能拥有这份他人没有的力量，而作为Laufey的儿子，尽管不被承认，他也无所畏惧，只认为自己生而高贵。

只是当Gullveig说Thor也知道了的时候，Loki退怯了，他没想过有一天这个身份会为人所知，而且知道的人还是Thor，阿斯加德的国王，他的父亲杀了Laufey、杀了所有虽然未曾谋面但实际上仍是Loki同父异母的兄弟——Loki名义上的仇人之子，如今，他心里唯一的念头却是……

“所以呢？”Loki压下了自己心中的情绪，他努力不去思考与Thor相关的一切。

Gullveig看到Loki脸上一闪而过的慌乱笑了，“他在调查你，Loki，你最亲近的人在调查你。”

“他不是我最亲近的人。”Loki咬牙切齿，经Gullveig的提醒他对Thor的愤怒之心燃起，几乎是恼羞成怒地痛恨Thor接近了他的秘密，知晓了他的身世。

“不管是不是……身上同样流淌着Laufey血液的你，不比那个Byleist差，不是吗？我想国王一定告诉过你他最近在约顿干什么吧？倘若他得到了约顿，重新登上了王位，你甘心吗？”

Gullveig绕着自己的发尾打旋儿，明显看出了Loki神色的变化，她一字一顿地吐出了她今日的来意：

“要不要考虑，跟我们华纳海姆合作呢？Laufey遗失在外的小王子，Loki殿下？”

<<<

Hogun的军队驻扎在原来Byleist在城外的位置。

约顿以北的人口、城镇本就少，Byleist一路南下，轻易攻克了沿途所有的城池，刚好与约顿连成一片。现在他们进可攻退可守，占尽了优势，局面甚至有了点一边倒的架势。

Hogun有意阻断或污染了所有汇入约顿城内的河流，企图用水源来威胁这支骁勇善战的军队，只是他低估了约顿人对恶劣环境的适应能力。已经过去将近一周，Byleist不知道是用了什么方法到现在还能坚守不出，紧闭的城门让Hogun对这场战役苦恼起来。

然后Thor来了。

国王带着他最精锐的骑兵赶在夜色降临前进入了营地，他从马背上翻身下来，把头盔递给一旁的士兵，迈着大步阻止了Hogun的问安后走进了营帐。Thor身上仍旧保留着他当王子时的亲和，他不拘小节地与军士们坐在一块，抬手示意Hogun分析一下目前的战况。

Thor支着下巴耐心地听完了Hogun有条有理的陈述，在这简短的时间里他很快清楚了敌我双方各自的优劣——Byleist虽然占据地理优势，但是约顿人的武器、战术不如阿斯加德人的先进这也是众所周知，Hogun甚至坚信Byleist在军事方面的才能比不得Thor。毕竟Odin曾经打败了Laufey，现在他们的儿子对峙，Thor可不见得会落于下风。

而比起Hogun的小心谨慎，Thor一贯都较为直接，他没有太多顾虑，听闻Byleist坚守不出，就马上做出了攻城的决定——比起坐以待毙，Thor还是喜欢主动出击。而且为了攻其不备，Thor居然不顾自己一路而来的风尘仆仆，换了身衣装就率军到了城下。

Hogun为这莽撞的举动几乎心跳到了嗓子眼，他不敢懈怠，连忙叫出了所有兵士。而让他意外的是，阿斯加德军居然真的将Byleist引了出来。

Thor派人用最暴力的手段砸开城门，从国都来的弓箭手紧盯着城楼上那些企图援助的身影——Byleist要是再不开门迎战，城池只怕要拱手让人了。

然而那一场战役只是Thor给Byleist的一个警告。Thor自身并没做完全准备，在Byleist的军队冲出来后就准备撤退——这个举动有点像是在耍Byleist。而在Thor的到来后阿斯加德军在兵力上便有了压倒性的优势，Byleist当然也不敢跟他们硬碰硬，见Thor无意再战，就息事宁人地返回城中。

Thor这一试探，就大致了解了他未来敌人的秉性。Byleist很睿智，而且不恋战。作为一个将领，他懂得审时度势，这一点很难得。或许他也清楚Thor的突然进攻只是为了试探，还是大大方方地把自己的兵力展示给对方，这下反而在心理上让Thor稍稍迟疑，Byleist是否真的胜券在握，所以无所畏惧？

可战场上的宁静从来都只是瞬息片刻。

次日，Thor便和Byleist在约顿城外正式会面，让阿斯加德人讶异的是，立于马上的高大男人不出战的理由实在是狂妄至极。

“Thor，我一直在等你从王都过来，你的手下太过弱小，我没有兴趣与之交战。” Byleist神色桀骜，他高大的身材像一只盘旋在上空的老鹰，很容易给人造成压力。

他的一番话马上得罪了Hogun，殊不知阿斯加德的士兵因为他的话都纷纷愤怒起来，握着兵械的手变得有力——那场战斗最后谁也没占到便宜，Thor在来之前就料定这场战斗不好打，所以也没想过第一次交锋便取得胜利。

只是每当他看着Byleist，他都会想到那个与Byleist有着血缘关系的人——从约顿侥幸活命回来的探子告诉了他Loki的身世——在个性这方面看来，Loki与Byleist倒是有些相似。然而同样的傲慢，Thor唯独觉得那出现在Loki身上是可以忍受的。

因为后面几日，阴险狡诈的约顿人就让他吃尽了苦头。

Thor一直忽略了一件事，他忘了约顿海姆盛行巫术。Odin曾经在巫术上吃过亏，没想到他也没逃过。

那日约顿军把阿斯加德人引到了小山谷里。Hogun带领的那部分士兵杀红了眼，没留意对方究竟是真的被逼得后退还是说这只是个圈套——等他们全进了那个峡谷，身后突然喊声震天，一群群高大的约顿人从谷口冲进来，Hogun意识到不好，他立刻给主将那头发了信号，然后与前后围攻过来的人苦战起来。

国王不能放弃那么多人的性命，即使还在与另一部分敌人交战，他还是很快就赶到了正在激战的地方，约顿军没想到Thor来得那么快，一边对付着Thor又要歼灭Hogun实在是有些难度，所以最后Thor杀过了重围，来到了他以为今日没出战其实早就埋伏在这儿了的Byleist面前。

Thor将兵器捅入Byleist腹部时，他一身狼狈，盔甲上都是磨损，以为至此便算暂时安全了的瞬间他松了口气，而下一刻他的对手狞笑，身体逐渐化为透明消散在了空气中。Thor的脑子变得迟钝，他从未见过这样的场景，而等他反应过来，他的肩上已经传来一阵钝痛，鲜血慢慢浸透了衣衫——Byleist手中的利刃穿过了他的身体。

所幸没有伤及要害。

那场战事阿斯加德退兵退得稍显狼狈，但为了国王的性命着想，没人会计较暂时的结果是什么。Thor被送回营地治疗，尽管他的身体状况一直很好，医生也小心翼翼地处理了伤口，于是所有人都只把这次受伤当做是一次意外。

包括Thor在内。

即使需要静养几日不能出战，国王也未曾懈怠，他在后方指挥着战斗，也继续琢磨怎么样才能迅速打败Byleist。因巫术碰壁后Thor曾多次想过如何应对这个问题——每每他都会想到Loki，但是他转瞬又会否决自己的主意。

不能把Loki卷进来。

即使Thor已经从约顿回来的探子口中知道了Loki的身份，他还是没法说服自己去做任何可能对Loki不利的事。Loki是个巫师，Thor承诺过不会泄密，虽然或许现在他需要他的帮助才能应对狡诈的约顿军队，但Thor还是不能把Loki的秘密暴露于阳光之下。

这是他的承诺。

Chapter 17

“想要拉拢一个人，你总要坦诚地把自己展示给对方看，你说对吗，Gullveig？”

Gullveig那天离开Loki房间时脸色并不太好看，她低估了Loki，理所应当地认为在她说完华纳海姆的计划时，Loki就应该答应她的要求。

“阿斯加德的国王并不知道，Byleist身后站着的是华纳海姆，不然他怎么可能在短时间内收复了那么多约顿海姆原来的领地？但是Frey王子——Freya公主的哥哥，现在华纳的掌权人——在观察后不认为Byleist会是个好的国王，而与此同时我们发现了Laufey当年曾经开过一个简短而又隐秘的会议，商量让某个女巫的儿子——也就是你的名字载入约顿海姆王室名谱一事，Frey殿下觉得你是个聪明人，比起Byleist来你或许更适合当国王，而据说你一直想得到约顿古堡，你何不与华纳海姆合作呢？喔是了，在Byleist攻打下所有城池后我们会处置好他的。”

“假如你不愿的话……抱歉，Loki殿下，阿斯加德不比得曾经的约顿海姆或者现在的华纳海姆，我想没有人会容得下一个巫师，况且你认为在你与华纳海姆扯上关系后，即使国王愿意相信你，阿斯加德其他的大臣也会像他那样吗？别忘了，我是个巫师，可以制造一点证据……”

Loki看着自己的指甲盖，头颅低垂因而看不清他的脸色，但可以清楚的是他在心里冷笑着——Loki最讨厌的就是受人威胁，他当然知道他和Byleist之间，华纳海姆想选择的不过是一个更好操控的人，但是Gullveig错了，Loki从来都不害怕人言，在他眼中，她的威胁一点效用都没有。所以当他最后微笑着把这个女巫请出去时，Gullveig几乎是脸色铁青。

Loki说，他要考虑考虑。

然而从一开始，他就没打算考虑Gullveig的提议。

她说事成后把整个约顿海姆都给他，可世上哪有那么好的事，不出力就可以坐享其成。Loki很快就意识到华纳人的不怀好意，他不是在王室里长大的，又没有接触过政务，要他当国王，分明就是认为他更好揉捏，可以把约顿海姆操纵在华纳王室手中。

Gullveig走后Loki加固了屋子的防御，他可不喜欢下次还有人这样悄无声息地出现在属于他的空间里。

而等Loki再次拿起他的水晶球，已经是好多天以后了。

他估算着Thor到了约顿，又想起了Byleist身后站着的是Frey，才记得要看看Thor现在过得好不好。Loki从小到大都与阿斯加德接触不深，自然不知道Thor早年的事，所以他一直认为国王即便到了前线也不会亲自上战场，没想到却看到了Thor负伤的模样。

Loki眼尖，即便Thor身上穿着厚厚的盔甲他还是看到了那个旧伤，这都亏了野蛮的约顿士兵——一群高大的男人围住了Thor的坐骑，无数的兵器一齐向Thor刺去，Thor敏捷地俯下身避开了尖锐的剑头，结果肩上的铠甲被挑开，伤口因为活动而裂，血渗过绷带，他里头又恰好穿着白衣，无法避免被人看到了伤处。

Loki忍不住皱起了眉头，他不知道Thor到底是怎么受的伤，虽然战场上受伤在所难免，但是没想到他伤重还仍坚持上了战场。

Thor大约真是一个比较特别的国王。

水晶球里的影像还在继续，Loki没觉得无聊，安静地伏在一旁看着，就好像现在他也身临其境似的。Thor在他面前一向是温和、甚至是呆愣的样子，Loki不曾见过在战场上的Thor——即使面对危险仍然无畏无惧，是士兵心中勇敢的天神。

只是生死的关头，Loki没办法想那么多，这些都是他日后回忆起来想到的。

Thor一扫而过的剑击退了新一波涌上来的约顿士兵，他企图迅速退出这场围困，所以每每下手都带了狠劲，Byleist被Hogun缠住，他的压力小了很多。Thor不再顾忌，拔出腰间的匕首往马臀上狠狠划了一刀，战马因疼痛而嘶吼，发了疯似的驮着他的主人，撞倒了无数士兵后冲出了人群。

Byleist在很远的地方目击了这一切，他眯缝了眼，避过射来的箭簇，手指在空中画了个圈。

Loki的眼睛没有眨，他以为自己看错了。

原本应该已经安全无恙了的Thor，此刻却径直倒在了马上。

没有任何兵器击中了他，可那个旧伤却猛地迸裂，涌动着的鲜血染红了Thor的胸口，血液顺着战马的鬃毛蜿蜒而下，画面看起来诡异而可怖，那些鲜血来得那么突然，甚至飞溅到了一旁的地面，一时间让在场所有阿斯加德人都愣住了。

最先反应过来的人是Hogun。他吩咐了身边一两个副将继续对付Byleist后立刻赶到了Thor身边，不顾血污赶忙把他的国王从那匹马上抱了过来，他脸上的慌乱稍纵即逝，凭借着为数不多的医理知识，Hogun按压住了Thor胸前的某个位置，企图减少涌出的血量，国王的呼吸越来越微弱，因为失血过多，连唇色都越发苍白。

伏在Hogun马上的Thor像是安静睡着了的孩子，连一个讶异或不甘的表情都没有，如果不是那些血液，Loki还以为他只是累了闭目歇息而已。

因为这场突然的变故，阿斯加德陷入被动，主帅为了国王的安危动身返回营地，留下的人根本抵御不了接下来Byleist的反击，整场战斗的局势逆转，阿斯加德军狼狈地退后，最后只能在指挥下迅速回营，只是约顿军乘胜追击，所以在营地前又发生了一场小混战，导致驻地退后了好一段距离。

结束了一切时已经将近黄昏，Loki维持同一个姿势看着水晶球里的幻象，眼睛因为长时间没有眨动而微微泛红，原本干净的指缝中沾上了些木屑，屈起的手指在木制的扶手上留下了一道又一道的划痕，白净的手背因紧绷而青筋暴起，若不是空气中似有似无的摩擦声，Loki看上去就像是没有动过一样。

他屏着气，呼吸的速度被刻意放慢。生怕一时没克制住自己，身下椅子的扶手就要葬送在他的手中。

此刻Thor躺在木床上，手规矩地放在身体的两侧。随军的医生已经帮他迅速处理了伤口，再没有鲜血流出。他甚至被换了一身干净的衣服，重新被包扎起的地方和变故之前一模一样，一切都好像未曾发生。

然而国王没有醒来。一群人围在他的身边，焦虑的神情如出一辙，坐在床边的医生摸过他的鼻子和脖颈，手最后落在了他的心脏处。

Loki听不见那些人说了什么，只是看到医生悲恸地摇了摇头，以及Hogun呆住了的神情。

这算什么？

前几天还在跟自己说再见，要自己等他回来的男人被宣判了死刑？

Loki不敢相信。

他瞪大了眼去看Thor脸上的细微神情，抿着唇希望那张英俊的脸庞能有些许变化，只可惜时间不管过了多久，久到画面中周围的人都已经散去，营帐里的烛火被点起，Thor的面容依旧是那样温和安静。

Loki忽然从椅子上跳了起来。

他的脑子里飞快闪过Thor出事前的每一个场景，数不清的兵械……Thor的战马……Byleist的手指……Byleist做了什么？！Loki冷静下来，那个伤口崩裂得古怪，不是人力可以做到的，唯一的解释就是巫术——Loki轻易想到了这件事，毕竟他是约顿人，又是个杰出的巫师，即使与Byleist不熟他也可以猜到这个男人对Thor用了什么不入流的手段。

但这仅仅是猜测，他现在不在Thor身边，无法亲自判断那个伤口到底有什么异样。

想到这里Loki越发焦躁起来，Thor现在被当成了死人，或许他真的死了，或许没有，但是如果他心跳停止，与尸体无异，那么他再过不久就会被钉棺甚至下葬。

Loki眼眶发红，他咬着牙，本已经下定决心不把他人的一切放在心上，可是他发现自己做不到，光是想想Thor要被埋入土地的深处，被泥土掩盖，所有都将化为灰烬，Loki就止不住地愤怒——Thor这个骗子，这个爽约的骗子！

他不能就这样放过Thor，何况他的约顿古堡……是的，他还没有得到约顿古堡。

他要离开王宫，离开国都。但是他不能就这样离去。

Thor死亡的消息很快就会传开，Byleist本已虎视眈眈，他身后的Frey怎么可能不知道？而Gullveig又怎么会放过这个机会？没等他把Thor从棺材里拉起来，阿斯加德恐怕就会亡国，那时Thor的心情不见得会比死了好，而且他狭隘的报复心也不想Byleist收复约顿海姆，更不想Gullveig得偿所愿。

等消息传到王就已经迟了。

Loki换了一套衣装拿上自己的法杖，在夕阳下出了门。

没有人阻拦他的离去，Loki快步走出宫门时瞥见守门的士兵恭敬地低着头却还是没忍住偷偷看了他一眼，Loki轻蔑地笑，根本没把那探寻的目光放在心上，他去过Fandral的住宅，很容易就在王都这曲曲折折的道路上找到了正确的方向。

那日Thor因Kant伯爵家小儿子与Loki争执一事动怒闹得人尽皆知，尽管身份晦涩不明，但宫内所有人都知道他是谁，甚至有人凭他的样貌大胆猜测他是国王的新宠，Loki最初不悦，后来带着游戏的心态接受了这个长期以来压在他身上的称呼——只是这都是在王宫里。

当他站在Fandral的府邸前时，他才发现并不是到哪儿他都可以长驱直入。

“我找你家主人。”Loki烦躁地跺了跺脚，他急着找Fandral，没心情和下人周旋。

“您是？请问您有书函或预约……诶！这位先生您不能进去！”

Loki伸手推开了那个企图碍事的家仆，他闯进了Fandral的宅邸，闭眼探测了下Fandral究竟在哪儿。身边动静太大，Loki感觉到聚集在他周围人的气息越来越浓密，睁眼时看到一群拿着长矛的护卫包围了他，Loki不禁露出个冷笑。

动静越大越好，省得他进去找Fandral。

只是Loki没想到的是，这样大的动静的确引来了不少人，但是Fandral仍旧没有出现。Loki的火气在他看到Kant伯爵的小儿子对他露出个幸灾乐祸的表情时彻底爆发，他冷眼瞧着那个年轻人不知死活地凑上来，刚准备开口对他嘲讽些什么，Loki抬手就一巴掌打了过去。

Thor现在生死不明，他没有一点心情跟他们玩闹。

“你！”年轻人被Loki一巴掌打得发晕，倏地往后退了几步，捂着脸震惊地指着Loki。

“Fandral，你最好快点出来，不要挑战我的耐性。”Loki看了一眼四周，几个穿着华丽的贵族正冲他指指点点，拿着绒扇的小姐们纷纷举扇掩面表示受到了惊吓，然而他们的闲逸安稳此刻在Loki眼中分外刺目。

或许是被他周身的气势所震慑，围过来的人竟没有一个敢对他动手。

Fandral正在房间里吃午餐，根本没想到外头发生了什么，等他接到下人上气不接下气的通传时，他手中的叉子砰然落地，急忙用餐布擦了下嘴就跑了出去，他刚喝了一碗热汤，又走得急，身上的热气不断外冒，等他到了Loki面前时额上都布满了汗珠。

他扫视了一下在场的人，在看到Kant伯爵家那个倒霉的小儿子时心里更是叫苦不迭——Thor吩咐了他要照看Loki，现在他这也不知道算不算是把人照看好了，不过至少现在伤的人不是Loki。

“你们都下去。”Fandral厉声厉色地对自己的家仆说，连忙走到Loki身边示意他跟自己往正厅里去。

Loki难得没有再刁难人，他冷眼瞧着Fandral，想起自己来的目的也就迈开步子迅速离开了。

“我有事要你去做。”

众人退下后Loki直截了当地说，他甚至没等Fandral转过身来，就用极快的语速说出了他的要求。

“我知道Thor把王都的事务委托给了你，所以你现在有责任、有义务让他免除后顾之忧。这件事情做得越快越好——派兵去阿斯加德和华纳海姆的边界守着，不管是否会发生战事都要有人驻守在那里，不能懈怠……”

“等等！！为什么要这样做，我们和华纳……”Fandral诧异地看向Loki，他想要插手阿斯加德的政事？

“闭嘴，你只要听我说就好了，不要问为什么，”Loki理顺了呼吸，瞪了Fandral一眼，“如果不你希望阿斯加德亡国的话。调集一些士兵对你而言并没有什么损失不是吗？你需要做的就是让他们埋伏在那里。第二件事就是，看好Freya公主。Fandral，你明白了吗？”

Fandral的嘴唇微张，Loki说得太多太快，以至于他还没法好好理清这像炮弹一样轰击而来的内容，他犹豫了一会儿最终还是点了点头，脖子动的时候十分僵硬，毕竟听命于一个他不熟悉的人对于他而言不亚于做出一个最艰难的决定，然而Thor……Thor信任Loki，他也信任自己的国王。

那么他便只能选择相信Loki说的一切。

Loki总算露出了一个轻松的神色，他不再逗留，点了点头又表示了他从今天起会暂时离开王都，拒绝了Fandral的一切追问后，Loki就马上离开了Fandral的府邸。

在离开前厅时围聚着的那群人还没有散开，Loki经过身边时他们都感觉到有种莫名的寒意盘旋在脚底。他想到那个少年对他恶劣的态度，以及过去多年来他一个人生活的每一个日夜，突然就觉得Thor的离开变得是如此难以忍受。

但是当下，他不能想那么多。

Loki放弃了行走，他转过街口小巷时念了个咒语移动到了王宫之内，他要收拾一下自己的东西，然后马上离开，一刻都不能等了。

“Loki先生？”

Loki匆匆的脚步因为Freya的一声叫唤而停下，他没想到会在这时候遇到公主。她一个人走在王宫里，身边没有跟着任何侍女，Loki的脑内忽然浮现出浑身是血的Thor，他默不作声地往后退了一步，与Freya拉开距离。

“有什么事吗公主？”Loki礼貌地问，眼睛打量过Freya天真无邪的笑靥。

她是装的吗？她知道她哥哥的计划么？

“我只是想与您打个招呼，但是您看起来好像很匆忙，发生了什么吗？”Freya小心地问，生怕自己惹恼了这位喜怒无常的礼官。

Loki走近了，露出个令人安心的微笑，他抬起手，越矩地拍了拍公主的肩表示安抚，在这短短的一瞬把魔法下到了Freya的身上，而后者丝毫没有察觉——Loki的直觉告诉他应该多一重保险。

“没有什么。若是无事，我就先行离去了。”Loki又退回原来的位置，无视了Freya脸上的那份疑惑，行了个标准的男士礼后不顾Freya还未离开就沿着回去的线路继续前进。

对于他而言，对于现在的Thor而言，每一秒都是无价的。

他还没有问清楚Thor怎么敢去调查他，还没有让Aquamarine恢复效力，还没有得到约顿古堡，Thor怎么能死。

Chapter 18

从国都到约顿，普通人需要两三天，而且还得有一匹好马，才能在第三天的深夜到达，可Loki明显不是普通人。他不止一次庆幸自己是个巫师，移动咒的存在让他很多时候都能省下不少功夫，虽然这个咒语施展起来有一定的限制条件，但因为Loki去过约顿，所以重返对他而言并没有多大难度。

Loki出现在约顿城外的森林中，事实上那就是Thor第一次见到他的地方。因为冥想场景时稍稍走神，Loki让自己狼狈地掉进了水中。

满天的星光落在湖里，四周透着安静的亮。

“该死，我还穿着衣服……”Loki低声咒骂，拖着脚把自己往岸上带，他的鞋进了些污泥，冰冷的湖水从裤管灌了进去，刺得脚骨发疼，等他上了岸，那种冷水浸泡后的感觉越发明显，Loki不满地给自己施了个烘干咒，弄干靴子后便开始准备下一步的计划。

他来得太急，忘了叫Fandral给他写一份通关文书。走出森林后Loki东张西望了一会儿，看到东边隐约有一片火光，便往那个方向走去。他思考着等会要怎么才能进入阿斯加德军的营地：没有人认识他，光明正大地走进去肯定不行，隐身咒虽然可以帮助他进去，但是他不可能用这个方法来度过在约顿的每一天。

要是Thor醒来……

Loki的身份唯有一个人可以证明，那就是Thor。他没有见过Hogun，对其他人更是不熟悉，如果他与Laufey的关系还有其他人知道，那么他此行就会更危险。

Loki叹了口气，他从来未曾把自己真正置于陌生的危险之中，他习惯了局势由他掌握，而这次，他不全是为了自己，却把自己推进了危险中。

由于之前追捕巨龙，Loki对这附近的地形还算是熟悉，他很快就靠近了阿斯加德军的营地。他其实心里很是摇摆，自己究竟要不要进去？巡夜士兵的脚步声回荡在空气中，Loki腿脚发沉，在一个帐篷后停住了脚步。

Thor与他没有血缘关系，算不上是至交好友，更没有认识多久。

Loki心中总有一把权衡利益的天平，现在那把天平正在往一头倾斜，可Loki无法分辨它究竟往哪方倾斜了——他闭了眼，念了个咒语，第一次忽略了自己的理智，仅凭直觉行动。

Thor是国王，他的帐篷跟所有人的都不一样。

Loki避开了火把与士兵，人类无法感觉到一些灵异的存在，然而动物能，所以Loki在经过马棚时特地选了条远路。他的心境很少像现下这么矛盾， 既希望通往国王住所的这条路可以长得让他多加思考一会儿，又怕这条路太长自己随时会反悔。

他突然害怕起看到Thor的脸庞，那张安静、了无生气的脸庞。

所以当他闪身进了营帐，脑子里一瞬忘了刚才那种情绪、只记得躲避外头的守夜人，而一转身正好面向床铺的位置，Loki的手在空中一滞，然后缓缓显出自己的身形。

迈出的每一步都很艰难，Loki觉得肺腔中的空气稀缺得很，他努力呼吸了好几次，才让自己得以平静地坐在床沿上。

和水晶球里的幻象不同，躺在床上的这个阿波罗男子是真实的，只是他陷入了昏迷，原本金色的发甚至因此失色，黯淡地垂在两侧。Loki静静地坐着，近看才发现Thor的眼下有淡淡的淤青，脸颊的右侧有尚未痊愈的细小伤口，唇色因失血过多而十分苍白。Loki伸出手，他没发现自己正在颤抖，直接将手指放在了Thor的鼻翼下——那里没有一丝呼吸。

Loki狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，他俯下身拽开Thor的衣服，捏在布料上的指关节泛白，Thor的肩头被一层层纱布包裹起来，想也知道他现在感受不到疼痛，Loki去解纱布的时候动作还是有意放轻了。

死人的伤口并不是这样的。Loki看着那皮肉翻起的皮肉，凝结了的血块附在上面，那感觉和他以前每一次受伤给自己处理伤口时看到的景象没什么不同，而且Thor并未被伤及要害，没有理由就此死去。

但现在他的确没有了呼吸与心跳，在常人看来与死人无异。

Loki犹疑了一会儿，从怀中慢慢拿出了他的法杖。

他本不该多寄托希望在Aquamarine身上。然而现在他没有其他选择了。

Loki看着那深蓝色的宝石，第一次发自内心这么渴望Aquamarine可以奏效，就算只能发挥一半的效力也好——他把法杖对着Thor的肩头，目不转睛地看着Thor的面庞，他希望Thor能起来对他多说一句话，告诉他——知道了Loki是Laufey的儿子后，他到底是怎么想的。

Loki忽然想起了他在议事内阁前遇到Thor的那一天，人群中好像是有个鬼祟的中年人在所有人未散开前就已离去，恐怕那时候Thor就已经知道了他的身份，可仍在众人面前偏袒、维护了他。

他不需要Thor这样的对待。

Loki低声吟诵起了咒文，他在成年后很少再把咒语念出声来，只是这次他想要亲口吐出那些晦涩的音节，感受施行巫术的整个过程。

Thor还有不能离开的理由，不管是为了阿斯加德还是为了谁，他至少都再需要一段清醒的时间。

治愈术的咒文并非冗长，吟诵总有到尽头的时候。Loki垂下手，看到伤口仍旧维持着原貌，他难免露出了失望、颓然的神色，不仅为没有救活Thor，还为了他仍旧失败的治愈术。

然而正当Loki准备另想办法、收起法杖时，Aquamarine突然发出了浅浅的光芒，然后那光芒不断扩大，大到笼罩住了Thor的身体。

Loki讶异地看着他的法杖，反应过来后连忙望向Thor的伤处，那道原本狰狞的伤口竟然正在愈合，皮肉缓缓贴合的情形十分可怖，但是在Loki眼里却显得无比美好。他的绿眼熠熠生辉，忍不住期待下一刻Thor醒来。

宝石的光亮使得原本只点着几盏烛火的帐篷亮了不少，营帐外的人很容易就察觉到内里有什么异常。

伤口已完全愈合，Loki急切地把手放在Thor的胸膛上，感觉到他的心跳渐渐恢复，Loki喊了两声“Thor”，可那正一起一伏呼吸着的人却依旧毫无反应。

Loki不敢相信。他再一次拿起了法杖，这一次，令他更为讶异——Aquamarine的颜色变了，不再是幽暗的深蓝，而是他第一次见它时候的海蓝，两种颜色其实相差不多，但细心的Loki还是观察出了区别，毕竟诅咒困结在内使宝石增添了一抹诡异，可现在这种阴暗的不适已经消失了——

也就是说诅咒已经破解，他成功施行了一次治愈术？！

不。Loki立刻否定了自己的念头，他抓着Thor手的力度逐渐加大，甚至用上了会痛的力度，可Thor连动都没动，脸色如旧，Loki一下子泄了气——Thor不是装的，他虽然恢复了生气，但还是没有醒来。

Loki烦躁地甩开了Thor的手，站起身来绕着床来回走了几圈，从出生到现在他积累起的知识与经验没有一个可以给他解释这诡异的现状。为什么？不仅是为了Thor的安危，出于对未知事物的疑惑，Loki为数不多的好奇心被勾了起来，他想遍了每一个可以成为解释的理由，然后又一一否决了它们。

……如果Thor昏迷的原因根本不是因为受伤呢？

Loki一滞，看向床上的Thor。

“什么人在里面！？”

容不得他多想，营帐的门帘突然被掀开，一个中等身材、黑发小眼的硬气男人领着一群手拿战斧的士兵冲进了帐内，呈一字排开，直指Loki的方向。

站在床边的巫师冷笑，抬起下颌轻蔑地看这群不识好歹的军士。

“你想对国王陛下做什么！”Hogun兴许是越过Loki的身影看到了Thor被掀开的衣物，他慌了阵脚，倒吸一口凉气，怒气冲冲地对Loki吼了一声，“该死的约顿人，你以为你能活着离开么？”他下意识地把Loki判断成Byleist的手下，是要来谋害Thor的。

Loki几乎被气笑了，他干脆在Thor的床前坐了下来，扯出一抹邪笑问道：“哦，你认为我还能对一个死人做什么？”

Hogun被Loki的话刺激得反应了过来，他忘了Thor已死，再对他做些什么也是徒劳，而眼前这个陌生人在他们闯入后没有露出一丝惊慌，Hogun的脑子渐渐清明，但他仍没有放下戒心，挥了挥手让手下人先退出帐内，然后手持短剑一步步靠近。

Loki甚至没有佩戴武器。

Hogun打量了Loki一眼，天生正直的秉性让他也放下了自己的佩剑，他见Loki长时间维持着那个无畏的姿势直直望向自己，便避开他快步走到了Thor身边。Hogun吃惊地张嘴——Thor身上的伤口——不见了。

旁边还放着染血的绷带，说明这一切是真实发生过的，Hogun不敢相信地看着Loki又看了看Thor，他傍晚前来查看时明明还……不对，伤口如果消失了，那国王怎么仍旧昏迷着呢？

“你……”

Hogun刚要张口，却被一股怪力猛地推向后，连短剑都来不及举起就被压制在了一旁的木柱上，陌生人拿着一根金色的东西抵着他的下巴，凶狠地看向他，清了清嗓子开口：“我不想多说废话，你选择与我合作，我可以给你解释一些你不明白的东西，还可以帮你赢得这场战争，但我的条件是——你必须听我的，不能问我多余的问题，而且要保证我的安全直到我离开约顿。当然，你只有一个选择，你拒绝，就是死。”

男人低沉悦耳的嗓音此刻就像一把锋利的匕首，让人不寒而栗，Hogun看着Loki的眼睛，手心微湿，“你是谁，我为什么要听你的。”

“第一个问题。等你答应了我，我再回答。”Loki固执地说，他非常喜欢这种压迫人的感觉。

Hogun在心里骂了句脏话，用上了最难听的字眼，不料抵在他脖子上的法杖往下一移，以更大的力度压上了他的咽喉，难受得他几乎要窒息了。

“喔，让我看看，看来你对我的意见不小。”Loki不留情地踹了Hogun一脚，“我没那么多的耐性，你最好快点回答我的问题，答应，或者不答应。”

Hogun翻了个白眼，他不认为他还有回答的必要，但是为了他的生命着想，他还是不情愿地点了点头，但这之后Loki依旧没有放开他，只是减轻了手上的力度。

“我只说一次。我叫Loki，不管你有没有听说过我，总之我认识Thor。喔，我们不是朋友，你想多了，蠢货。Thor没死，他中了Byleist的巫术现在陷入了昏迷，感谢你们没有把他钉棺下葬。按照你们现在的情况，跟Byleist对打没有胜算，除非用上巫术——Byleist的巫术糟透了。”Loki丝毫不脸红地对Hogun说完了这段话，虽然他说Byleist的巫术很烂，但是他却无法解开Byleist下在Thor身上的咒语。

肯定有人在帮助Byleist，而那个人很有可能就是Gullveig。

“你……这个男巫。”Hogun惊讶地看着Loki，他发现他的心思全被Loki全部猜中了。

“没错，我的确是个男巫。”Loki扯出一抹笑容，“不然你以为，我要怎么帮阿斯加德赢得这场胜利？Thor的伤口怎么会消失？”他第一次在人前承认了他的身份，坦坦荡荡，不带一丝畏惧。

Hogun没想到自己随便一说居然不幸言中，阿斯加德人对巫师一向怀有恐惧与厌恶，他看着Loki的眼神不自觉带上了杀意，可这立刻惹怒了这位脾气不怎么好的巫师，Loki抬手掐住了他的喉咙，冷笑了一声，“你没有资格看不起我，如果你想把我拖出去烧死，第一，你应该考虑一下这样做的后果——我死了，Thor肯定不会再苏醒，更有甚者阿斯加德可能会亡国，第二，我完全有能力自保，并且在这里展开一场屠杀。自以为聪明的阿斯加德人，你最好想清楚。”

Hogun暂时收起了对Loki的不悦，Loki没有说错，Thor昏迷前告诉过他Byleist在战争中用了巫术，阿斯加德很忌讳这个，而又没有人会，他们现在面对Byleist的确落于下风，但是如果得到另一个巫师的帮助，形势很可能会逆转，而且只要Byleist死了，Thor醒来，再发落这个危险的男人也不迟。

“我是Hogun，希望我们……呃，合作愉快。”Hogun硬着头皮说，“你能不能先松开我？”他说服自己接受了站在他面前的人并不是一个怪物，不要去喊人把他抓起来，转而思考着今后要怎么合理利用巫术把这场仗打好，他是个军人，在战场上战争的胜败就是他衡量一切的标准。

Loki哼了一声放开了Hogun，他不用猜都能知道这个阿斯加德人现在正处于怎样一种矛盾的心理状态下，不是每个人都能像Thor一样，在知道他是巫师后欣喜胜于害怕或者表露其他什么情绪。也只有Thor会这么对他。

“最好不要让我知道你会耍什么小花招。虽然我知道你不信任我，但是至少我们现在的目的一致，所以你不要想着怎样对付我，就算日后有关于我的流言，你也最好不要相信。Thor——他信任我，不管你信不信。”

Loki深深地看了Hogun一眼，最后那句话他自己也说得不是很有底气，他知道国王对他的喜爱，但一直刻意逃避着这个事实，如今他居然要用此来换取他的暂时安全，Loki忍不住在心里嗤笑了他自己。

还有多久Gullveig会发现他到了约顿？她会来帮Byleist么？

Loki不知道Byleist用了什么咒语，但明显这个咒语不是当即生效的，而是施咒人在特定的时段里操控着从而影响了被施咒人，强行解开这种咒语最好的办法就是——杀了Byleist。

Chapter 19

灯下放着一张牛皮质地图，桌前聚着一群人，为首的是Hogun，他指着地图上约顿的位置振振有词地说着什么，身边的副将在听后连连点头。Hogun比划了个对角线的形状，又特地强调了附近的地理问题，等到煤油灯里的灯芯都快燃到头了的时候，他才挥了挥手让他们都退下。

营帐里终于只剩下他一人。

“按照你这个打法，阿斯加德只会输得更惨。”

角落里传来嗤笑声，Hogun的脊背一僵，他当然清楚这个声音的主人会是谁。

Hogun转过身来，空气里渐渐浮现出一道身形。在他小的时候，他曾多次幻想过一个人能够随心所欲地隐去身形是件多么有趣的事，而当他真正看到这一幕时，他发自内心觉得一个人从无到有、慢慢出现的场景是这样诡异而可怖。巫术的力量令他畏惧，即使巫师说他是站在阿斯加德这一方的，Hogun也还是有所顾虑。

只有约顿海姆才这样盛行巫术。Loki无疑是个约顿人，在Hogun心中他的可信度为零，但他的确救了Thor，光是这个就又可以证明他与Byleist不是一伙的。Hogun想不明白，约顿海姆被阿斯加德灭国了，到底是出于一种什么样的理由，才可以让约顿人帮着阿斯加德人一起对付他的同胞呢？

而Hogun不得不选择与Loki合作，他被迫走入那个深渊，和恶魔签订了条约。就凭眼下Loki那双幽幽的绿眸一转，室内原本几乎燃尽的蜡烛又亮了起来，Hogun就知道他有多厉害。

Loki走上前来毫不客气地坐下，支着腿看着Hogun。

“那你的意思是？”Hogun耐着性子询问，他心中一贯鄙弃的巫师一角居然在他面前如此骄横，他开始曾多次不悦，直到现在才渐渐习惯了Loki的脾气，只得奉劝自己，这一切都是为了救醒国王的那一丁点希望。

Loki瞥了一眼一旁的地图，“把兵力集中在森林低地，企图用障碍物影响约顿人的进攻，你就不怕约顿军用巫术把你们困在那儿，到时就如野兽进了迷宫，只能对着四周无力地嘶吼、可毫无应对的方法？”

“我们是普通人，他要拿巫术来对付我们，不管我们选择什么地形、什么时间战斗我们都只能占下风！”Hogun不满地骂道，“这本身就是不公平，不……”

Loki觉得Hogun的声音吵得他头疼，就干脆施了个咒语让他噤声，“所以你认为我为什么会在这里？我可以帮你解决巫术上的问题，但你能说服你的士兵们合作么？”

这个问题让Hogun陷入了沉思，阿斯加德人对巫术天生有抵触心理，现在他们胜利的最大障碍居然是他们自己，这是他之前万万没想到的。所以即使Loki有办法，他的士兵们能接受这样领导么？他们会抗议么？会不理智地要求烧死这个约顿巫师么？

“最大的问题不在我，在你们。”Loki低头看了看自己的指甲盖，“巫术不是万能，Byleist的术法又实在低劣，也只能用来对付你们而已。你如果做得到，这场战争会在七天内结束。”

七天实在是个很短的时间，这对Hogun而言太具有诱惑性，他飞快地思索起要怎么说服自己的士兵们——毕竟用自己所不齿的方法来获得一场胜利，这有违他们的本性。

“我教你一个办法。”Loki看到Hogun苦恼的模样，忽然好心肠地眨眨眼微笑起来，“你可以说这是解救国王的唯一方法，说国王并非不能接受巫术，正准备改革国策。反正只要Byleist死了他就会苏醒，我想你们应该很爱戴他，愿意为了他做一些出格的事。再说了，现在他昏迷着，你怎么说都可以……”

<<<

Byleist站在城门上望着远处的营垒。约顿城往南就是原本阿斯加德的国土境内，他看着越退越南的阿斯加德军，本只打算收回约顿海姆所有领地，现如今新的念头正在慢慢成型。Thor已死，Hogun根本不是他的对手，如果他继续挥兵南下，说不定可以拿下阿斯加德的其他城镇，扩张自己的势力范围。

毕竟，他不想一直受控于人。

他需要更多的兵力，看来攻占下一座城池后他可以减少对百姓的屠戮，把他们转化为自己的战斗力，借此来摆脱约顿军里的那些华纳人。

昨天的仗依旧打得十分痛快，那群愚蠢的阿斯加德人失去了一个好的领导者后溃不成军，已经连续三天被攻得拔营后退几百英里了，但看起来他们还没有完全放弃，Byleist对这种困兽之举十分不屑，决定给他们最后一击。

这也许就是阿斯加德人骨血之中难得的好品质，即使死到临头，不到最后一刻还是不肯死心，以为自己还有机会。

“报告！”一个风尘仆仆、明显就是刚从战场上回来的小兵喘着气大步跑到了Byleist面前，虽然现在是冬天，但他依旧面色赤红，汗珠顺着额角淌下，他先恭敬行了个礼，然后在Byleist的催促下赶忙开口，“阿斯加德军今日作战刚开始时还气势汹汹，可是后来被我们的人引入了森林，国师大人的咒语把他们困在了林中自相残杀，经此一战，阿斯加德军的兵力大损！现在前方正在等您的指令，是否要乘胜追击？！”

Byleist听后露出了嗜血的笑容，他大手一挥急切地说：“追！当然要追！再过去就是阿斯加德境内了，当年Odin把约顿海姆划入他的版图，如今我为什么不能把阿斯加德划入约顿海姆的版图？打赢了这场，你们都是我的功臣。”

他笑得狂妄，小兵在接到他的命令后连忙离开去前方传令，Byleist转念一想不妥，又急忙走下城楼，叫人牵出他的战马、穿戴好盔甲、拿起他的短剑就奔赴战地——这种胜利的时刻，他怎么可以不亲临？

Byleist在亲卫的护送下往喊杀声冲天的低地奔去，他还没靠近就感觉到有一股巫术的力量盘踞在上空——那是魔力比他弱的副将施下的巫咒。不是每一个约顿人都是天生的巫师，有些人终其一生也许都只能用自己身上的魔法天赋打个火就算到了极致，早些年约顿的纯血巫师力量强大，到后来因民风开放，混血的巫师越来越多，巫师群体的能力也随之下降。Byleist不是纯血巫师，也不精于巫咒，更别提他的副将了，但仅凭他们对付起那群对巫术一无所知的阿斯加德人来总还是游刃有余的。

他到了约顿军团的最前方，挥手撤去了副将施下的魔法阵，等里头的阿斯加德军醒悟过来之时命令所有军士往里冲，一时间混战愈演愈烈，有树木应声倒下，不知道是不是错觉，Byleist好像看到森林上空弥漫着一种淡淡的红色，也许是血。

“前面是什么地方？”Byleist淡漠地开口问，“从这里往南走，会到哪里？”

“报告，是吉索沃尔城——人口、粮食都相对富足的一座城市！”

Byleist思考片刻，随后决绝地说：“一口气攻进吉索沃尔，阿斯加德占了约顿海姆那么多年，是时候让他们也尝尝这种滋味了。”

……

吉索沃尔的城门在黄昏时候被迫打开，先是涌进了一波阿斯加德军，随后守门的士兵被射下城楼，城门来不及关闭，尚未收起的吊桥被约顿的战马踏得作响，城里的人尖叫着四散，高大的骑兵一边屠戮着尚未来得及离开的人民一边前进。

人民惊恐错愕地看着自己国家的军队溃散，留他们被敌国的人践踏，他们尖叫着、嘶吼着、哭喊着，利刃刺穿身体时候溅出来鲜血是那样温热。Byleist在入城后看到这样的景象满意地笑了，他的声音盘旋在城池的上空，给人以阴暗的压迫感。

他赶着马继续向前，看着无数的人民或者士兵倒下，他又突然想起他原本的计划连忙吩咐下去，“留点青壮年，别都杀了。”他心里的满足感冲上大脑，平生第一次笑得这么放肆，以至于完全没有留意到身后的城门究竟是什么时候关上的。

Byleist的笑容僵在了脸上，他看着泥地上原本涂抹的鲜血一点点淡去，躺着的尸体逐渐消失，混乱的局面一下子平整，他猛地一转头，身后的约顿士兵心口被不知道从何而出的阿斯加德军用长矛刺穿，一个个痛苦地倒地，可主要的势力已经去了前方，Byleist身边留下的人并不多。

“怎么回事？！” Byleist慌乱起来，他抓着缰绳的手迅速一拉就往前奔驰而去，可前方又涌出了一波阿斯加德军，拿着战斧吼着向他砍来，Byleist进退两难，坐在马上不知如何是好。

他被围困了！局势的逆转发生在一瞬间！那些阿斯加德人的尸体都去哪了？为什么取而代之的是约顿人的尸体？！

Byleist越想越惶恐，他脑子里闪过一个答案，阿斯加德军用了巫术——不，不可能的，他没有感觉到任何巫师的存在……Gullveig没有对他说过阿斯加德军中有会巫术的人，而且若是他们会巫术，前几天为什么溃败……Thor为什么会……

眼前的一切都在变化，街上的人民一个个都消失了，直到后来，房屋也消失了，只剩下一个空落落的城墙……没有什么繁荣的城镇，根本没有，这是一场巨大的幻术，一场障眼法，有人在这个空地上借断壁残垣构建了个假的闹市，而他们没有一个人发现，这座空城里隐藏着阿斯加德军的主力……

约顿海姆败了。

Byleist感觉到上方落下一张网，那群愚蠢的阿斯加德人围着他兴奋地叫了起来，他的眼神变得冰冷阴鸷，可是再没办法挽回什么。

他被风卷残云收拾了所有进城的约顿军的阿斯加德人缚住手臂。他们怕他再耍花招，便派人一直拿剑抵着他的后心窝，把他架到了不知道什么时候到来的Hogun面前。

“不杀了我，你不怕我再用巫术逃脱？” Byleist阴沉沉地笑，第一次站在地面望着马上的阿斯加德主帅。

Hogun不屑地叱道：“你可以试试看。然而我留着你的命，只是因为有人想要见你。”

时间退回到六天前。

Loki指着地图上繁华的吉索沃尔城对Hogun说：“Byleist会对吉索沃尔有兴趣，这是阿斯加德原本版图上最北的城市，假装节节败退我想对于你而言并不是什么难事，你可以把他引到这来。看这边，吉索沃尔前方有一座古城遗址，很早就荒废了，我可以施一个咒语暂时把两者的外观交换，然后在空城里布置出繁华的景象，等他进了城、杀红了眼发现那是幻象时，你们就可以拿下他。”

“Hogun，不要立刻杀掉Byleist，我有事问他。这个方法必然会牺牲一部分人，我已经给你提供了主意，剩下要怎么做，就要看你了。记住，成功了，Thor就会醒来，失败……”

Loki幽幽地笑，不再说话。

Chapter 20

Byleist被押到阿斯加德营后立刻被下了迷药，等他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发觉眼前一片黑暗时已经是是两天后的早晨。他的头上罩着一个麻套，嘴巴被破布堵着，完全沦为了阶下囚的模样，他对自己现在的遭遇十分愤怒，忍不住反抗起来发出声响，才发现自己正被缚在一张椅子上，动弹不得。Byleist气得发疯，即使是当年约顿海姆被灭国，他作为王子也不曾这样狼狈。

他嘶吼了一会儿，总算有人听到了帐内的动静，他感觉有一束光照了进来——也许是门帘被掀开，然后马靴踏在地面上发出的声音在空气中响起，Byleist安静下来，感到来者不善。

头上的麻套被慢慢拿开，Byleist逐渐看清了眼前的一切，一个穿着黑色斗篷，黑发绿眼的男人站在他面前，光是从斗篷上的纹章他就可以判断出这人与阿斯加德王室有着密切关系，所以Byleist的态度并不好，他恶劣地往地上吐了口唾沫道：“阿斯加德人，你们究竟想怎么样？！”他企图施展他的小把戏来挣开那捆绳子，却发现自己根本做不到。

“收起你那见不得人的巫术。”Loki翻了个白眼，“我不是阿斯加德人，严格意义上来说，我可能还得叫你一声哥哥，虽然我并不承认你和我有任何血缘关系。”

Byleist瞪大了眼，他的弟弟们大多死在了Odin屠城那一夜，即使是Laufey的私生子，他作为长子多少也都知道，可眼前这个人他从来没见过，又怎么可能是他兄弟呢？就算Loki长得的确不像传统的阿斯加德人，但与他的父王Laufey也毫无相似之处。

“身材矮小的你怎么可能是我弟弟！” Byleist否定道，结果立刻挨了Loki一个耳光，他完全没想过Loki无缘无故怎么会对他说谎，何况现在处于弱势的人是他，对方完全没有和他攀关系的必要。

Loki嫌打得自己手痛，便往后退了一步揉了揉掌心，然后又无惧地迎上对方发红的眼，“这问题不重要，我也只是说说而已。你无须动怒，我只是想让你做个明白鬼，不至于什么都不知道就死去。嗯，我们之间有太多话题可以聊了，不如先说说Gullveig？”

“你认识那个女人？” Byleist冷静下来。

Loki轻飘飘的声音让人很是着急，“认识？当然认识，她可是很想让你打下约顿海姆后再让我当国王呢。”

“那个婊子居然敢——！” Byleist发疯似的挣扎起来。

Loki白了他一眼，自己去一旁拿了把椅子过来坐下，好笑地看着以前这位风光无限的约顿主帅，不明白自己身上为何有一半的血液与他相似，他骄傲自大、野蛮粗鲁，与Loki想象中能重伤Thor人的样子不太一样，“她当然敢，不如你请她过来，我们三个人一起谈谈？”是了，Loki对Byleist一点兴趣都没有，他不过是想通过Byleist引出Gullveig，才好一口气解决阿斯加德目前所有的隐患。

说罢Loki打了个响指，撤去了覆在阿斯加德军营上空的所有保护界，他笑意盈盈地看着被绑在柱子上的男人那一脸震惊的表情轻蔑地说：“你以为你那点巫术真的可以探知到阿斯加德的一切？别啰嗦，我知道你有办法立刻召唤出Gullveig，现在你让她来也是死，不让她来也是死，你一个人死，何不找个人为你陪葬呢？兴许我看到她死了，我就不会动你了。”

Byleist不甘地思考着Loki这句话里暗含的条件，他的脑子从未像现在这么清晰，他知道华纳海姆可以成为阿斯加德的劲敌，又实在气不过那个该死的女巫敢在背后这么利用他。

“我想你还没想清楚这三个国家间的关系。华纳海姆早与阿斯加德和解，他们挑唆约顿海姆作乱，无非是想在你成功后给阿斯加德找点麻烦，两个国家一起动手，阿斯加德才会招架不住。现在你被生擒，他们什么都还没做，完全可以全身而退，继续当阿斯加德的盟国。你甘心么？喔，可以再告诉你一点，他们的原计划是在你拿下约顿海姆后杀了你，让我坐上国王的宝座，控制我就等于控制了新约顿海姆，而与此同时Thor已死，阿斯加德乱作一团，这时他们再攻打阿斯加德，便可以趁其不备，一口气把华纳海姆的国土扩张两倍，真是个不错的计划不是吗？” Byleist不了解Loki，不然他一定会知道现在Loki脸上这种若有似无的微笑象征着什么，那是毒蛇在成功捕食猎物之前露出的神情。

Byleist完全被Loki的话激怒了，勒在他手臂上的绳子深陷入他的皮肉之中，Byleist低低吟诵着当日Gullveig教给他的咒语，他念的时候Loki能感觉到空气中有一股气流在动，放在桌上的杯子也在发颤——那是会花去一个巫师全身气力强制召唤缔约人的一个咒语，Gullveig曾经警告过Byleist不到万不得已最好不要用，没想到有一日他竟是出于想要杀了那个女人的心而把她召唤出来。

他知道华纳人不可能好心借兵给他，却从未想到其中居然隐藏着这么复杂的阴谋。

Loki知道Gullveig应该快要出现了，他好心地站到一旁让开了一个空间，企图让这两个人好好团聚一番。他不动声色地按住怀中的法杖，一个束缚咒正在等待。

“操——”

Gullveig像是从时空隧道里跌出来一样，她不顾忌地骂了声脏话来表达她对这场突然到来的空间穿梭的愤怒。穿着红裙子的女巫不幸运地一现身就倒在了Byleist的脚边，还没等她反应过来这里发生了什么时她原本的同盟就一脚踹开了她。那一踢重极了，几乎把Gullveig踢得发懵，直直吐了一口鲜血后才发觉身上的魔力已经被人锁起。

“Loki！！”Gullveig嘶喊着，引起了外头士兵的注意，她恶狠狠地瞪着Loki，就像是要扑上去咬他一口一样。

“不用进来，里面没事。”Loki朝营帐外喊了一声，随后神闲气定地重新坐下看着匍匐在地上的女人和目眦欲裂的男人，他心里一阵轻松，觉得很快就要结束这场闹剧了，“Gullveig，我想你更应该先问候一下你的朋友，而不是我。”

“Byleist我知道Loki来了但是我探索不到他的魔法踪迹不知道他要对你做什么，Frey不让我过来！” Gullveig立即知道自己大难临头了，她委屈地看着她的盟友，还不知道Loki已经把所有的猜测都告诉了他，“你知道的，Freya公主现在在阿斯加德，Frey非常爱护他的妹妹，生怕和约顿海姆扯上太多关系而让阿斯加德人伤了Freya……”她的话里漏洞百出，可只有她还不知觉。

Loki强势插入了这段对话，他不留情面地批判道，“我想你对你的老朋友撒了谎。你无法探测到我在做什么这倒是真的，所以你无法预估我究竟是选择接受你先前开出来的条件，还是专程过来对付Byleist。如果是前者，那么一口气除掉Thor和Byleist，受益最大的人是Frey，如果是后者……嗯，我想你一直在默默观测这边的战况，只可惜阿斯加德连连败退，军营又被施下了保护界，你便以为Byleist暂时性命无忧，我的对付没有生效，按照这样的局势发展下去Byleist会攻进阿斯加德，我失去了利用价值，但Thor已死，总归解决了一个强敌，即使Byleist壮大，你们也自信可以对付得了他，我说的对吗？”

Gullveig震惊地看着Loki，她没想到Loki的心思缜密至此，或许从一开始她对Loki的定位——出身卑贱、不识权术、巫术高超、敏捷聪慧——就只对了后面两个词。

“没人会想到你会拿阿斯加德军中五千人的生命来布置一个骗局。” Gullveig无奈地笑，她在华纳日夜观察这边的战局，阿斯加德实在是死伤无数，才让她确信了Loki在军事上不如Byleist，即使有巫术的助力也于事无补。她还想着只要感觉到一丝Loki明显要用巫术的气息就来支援Byleist，没想到她竟然连他施展了那么大一个术法都感觉不到，Loki每一步都考虑得周全，没有丝毫破绽。

巫术上的强弱造成的感知压制已经足够强大，但Loki还用别的巫术遮掩了他施咒的痕迹。这统共耗费了他不少心力，所以他在Byleist被擒两天后才得以现身。

Loki不动声色地看着外头照进来的光。那些人的性命，加起来都没有Thor重要。何况要打赢一场战争，本来就没有绝对不流血牺牲的办法，他已经大大减少了阿斯加德军的伤亡了。

“你们是无视我的存在么？！Gullveig，你和Frey想得真好！你们以为Thor死了你们真的可以掌控约顿海姆、阿斯加德吗？！” Byleist突然出声冷笑道，“我早知道你们不可能那么好心！你塞进我军队的华纳人，一旦我死了都会死，你怎么会认为我敢毫无防备地用华纳人当约顿军的主力？！”

Gullveig干脆撕破脸皮毫无顾忌地说：“没了Frey与华纳海姆你根本不可能动Thor一根手指，喔Thor……他死了，阿斯加德肯定乱成了一锅粥。”她幽幽地笑，幸灾乐祸地看着Loki，“你还真是可怜，没想到你真的那么爱国王，即使他死了也不肯接受我们的邀约，固执地守着阿斯加德你能占到什么便宜呀？嗯？”

Loki冷哼了一声，“我不爱他，只是他爱我。Gullveig你有没有想过，在有了Thor的前提下，我为什么要和你合作？如果我真的想当约顿海姆的主人，我大可以与Thor合作，而不是与你。”

“即使他知道你也是个肮脏下流的约顿人？” Gullveig有点失了底气，但仍旧高昂着头颅，“反正他死了……”

“Thor没有死，我不想再听到类似的话。”Loki的面色发冷，“我不知道你们给他下了什么巫咒，我只知道Byleist没有把那个术法发挥到极限，Thor的命和Byleist的绑在一起，Byleist活着，术法就不会断。”

Gullveig大惊，她挣扎着起身指着Byleist，手指都在发颤，“他是你同父异母的哥哥，你这么做是……”

“啊——”

她的话还没说完一把尖刀就从Loki的袖口中飞出，直直地插进Byleist的胸膛，一时间鲜血四溅，温热的血液染上了Gullveig的脸庞，她尖叫着，意识到Loki是个弑兄的疯子……她没想过他会用这么狠厉的方法。刚才还活着的男人现在已经变成了一具了无生气的死尸，变故发生得太快，令她惊慌失措。

Loki看着Byleist难看的死相，双目大张瞪着前方，未合起的嘴巴里好像还能听见窜出的痛苦呻吟，他想起自己从不用刀或匕首杀人，因为那样会留下可怖的死相。很久之前Thor从Abel的死相轻易判断出他不是凶手，而如今他选择了这样残暴的方法——唯有尖刀刺穿心脏，他才能感受到Byleist是真正的死亡。

Loki走上前掐住了Gullveig的脖颈，他低低地说：“滚回你的华纳海姆，我还不打算用类似的方法对付你。告诉Frey，千万不要再想着对阿斯加德动手，Freya公主撑不住噬魂咒的，而Thor归来的阿斯加德恐怕你们也招架不住。滚！”

他解开了她身上的束缚，然后看着那个女人仓惶逃离，消失在了营帐中。

Loki从来不认为自己是正常人。

他不顾忌血污走上前把那把尖刀抽出——那是他长期携带在身上的爱物，然后小心翼翼地从怀中拿出白布擦拭干净上头残存的血迹，再没看死去的Byleist一眼，他走出营帐，吩咐人进去处理尸体。

他的心情并没有因为弑兄而沉重半分，Byleist对他而言根本算不上兄长，杀了他就像杀一个陌生人一般。但Loki此刻稍稍有些忐忑不安……

是因为Thor。

Loki缓缓走向Thor的营帐，他不敢走得太快，甚至犹豫要不要往那个方向去。Loki不知道自己在怕什么，周围一片嘈杂，可他却能听见自己的心跳声。

Hogun正好从营帐里出来，与一直低垂着头的Loki打了个招呼，Loki没去注意瞧他，他掀起门帘后直直走了进去，以至于忽略了Hogun发红的眼眶。

营帐内很安静，至少没有感觉到人的生气。Loki走到Thor的床前坐下，他脸色很冷，只定定地看着床上熟睡的脸孔，好一会儿才开口，“Thor。”他只喊了对方的名字，覆上国王的手慢慢握紧。

Loki终究还是泄露了一丝慌张。他不可能在这个时候还镇定如常，在Thor肩伤痊愈却未醒来时，他可以劝说自己那是因为巫咒的残留，可现在什么都解决了，他不信Byleist真的下的是死咒，Thor就此没了醒来的可能……

有很多事情都是他的猜测，所幸一路走来，他的猜测大部分都是正确的，然而只要一个出错，他又要付出怎样的代价呢？

Loki咬紧下唇企图让自己平稳地呼吸，他握住Thor的手用了力，却仍旧没有发生他期待中的场景。

原来他还是在意Thor的生死的。

忽然，Loki好像看到了什么，他起伏的肩膀一瞬凝滞，脸色随之变得更加阴沉，他收回了所有悲伤的情绪，心里的冷笑声响彻。Loki不再维持着原来的姿势，他冷哼起身扭头就准备走，没想到手还被别人握着，突然起身只会让他借力倒回原地。

可他并没有摔倒在床上，而是被一只温热的手环住了腰部，带着胡渣的下巴从后蹭上了他的脸颊，耳边有浅浅的呼吸声。

“嘿，别走。”他的耳廓被热气冲刷着。

Loki听见Thor这么说忍不住磨了磨牙根，在不知不觉中更加暴怒了，他挣脱了对方桎梏他的手，转过头一字一顿、微笑着说：“别紧张，我不会离开。我们需要聊点什么……不如就从你找人调查我开始说起，你说好吗，Thor？”

Chapter 21

两个人就这样僵持着。

Loki盯着Thor的面孔，好像要把他的每一寸轮廓都记得再清晰些，Thor的脸色并不大好，即使只是在巫术的作用下沉睡了一段时间，他仍像个久病初愈的人，唇色苍白，下巴布着细密胡渣，一看就是好几天没有打理了，唯一不变的是他那像大海一般的眼睛，始终深邃而明亮。

Thor坐起身来贪婪地回看Loki，他不知道要回答些什么，或者说他是在考虑应该怎么表达才好。刚才装睡、理亏在先的人的确是他，而Loki现在周身又散发着极强的压迫感，搞得才醒来的Thor实在无所适从。

然而Thor的胃在这时候响了起来，颇配合地为主人解了围。Thor脸上一片尴尬，毕竟作为国王，他还没有饿得发慌过。不过Loki可不这样想，他本来不悦，但看着Thor的窘境反而笑出声来。他真心笑起来的时候其实很好看，薄唇微抿、嘴角上翘，眼角弯弯的，只是一旦他察觉到，他就会迅速敛起笑意。

“我想你在回答我的问题之前需要好好休整一番。”Loki起身，双手环抱在胸前饶有兴致地看Thor，“但是你最好对我等会过来问的每一个问题都从实回答，不然……我怎么救活你的，就怎么再让你睡过去。国王陛下，小心了，阿斯加德现在可是在我的手上。”

Thor笑了。Loki恐怕不知道，他最爱的就是他这副模样了。

Loki不多说什么，Thor按预期那样醒来让他不再烦扰，他径直走了出去，整理着脑内的思绪，同时吩咐了外头的侍卫进去听Thor的指示。Thor刚见过Hogun，应该对目前的战局有所了解吧？Loki心想着，又发觉这跟自己没有一丝关系，就不继续深思了。

这将近十天的日子对于Thor而言并非单单昏迷那么简单。他在一个时刻之后意识一直是清醒的，能感知周围发生的一切，只是动弹不得罢了。比如尽管以为他听不见但仍旧每日都来向他汇报战况的Hogun让Thor即使在昏迷状态下也还是对战局了如指掌，又比如每夜都会来他身边坐一会儿，什么话都不说却欲去不去的Loki。

因为知晓Loki怀揣着目的接近他，所以Thor在离开王都时心里是有过犹疑的。作为Thor，他早已选择相信；但作为国王，他不得不多留一个心眼。Thor最害怕的是Loki与Byleist本就相识，并且目的一致，那么他的独身离开，就等于是给阿斯加德带来无穷后患。

好在，Loki没让他失望。

侍卫进来后Thor简单吩咐了几句，他要进食、洗漱，却也不忘让他们叮嘱Hogun过一会儿来觐见。Loki来之前恰好Hogun在进行每日的例行汇报，所以他一醒来见到的第一个人才是Hogun，不过他为了自己的私心暂且隐瞒Loki，便没让Hogun留太久。

Thor虽然平日对自己的仪表不甚关注，但有一日后他忽然发觉Loki还是很喜欢他这副皮相，加之现在他已经好多天没有打理自己，所以在填饱肚子后Thor还是先好好洗漱了一番。

跟了他多年的Hogun似乎很会掐时间，来的时候Thor正好在擦拭头上的水珠，见自己从小到大的玩伴及信任有加的下属进来便招呼他一同坐下，没有太大顾忌地一边整理衣着，一边问Hogun问题。

“Loki是什么时候来的？你已经知道他是个巫师了？”

Hogun很少见Thor用这样的语气说话，看似无谓却又认真，叫他猜不透国王到底心情如何，他思考了一会儿开口，试图让自己的声音听起来没有太大的感情起伏，“他大概是十日前到的，我们是在您的营帐内发现的他，刚开始并不知道他是谁，也不知道他究竟是怎么进来的。但我发觉您的肩伤奇迹般的好了，便暂且相信了他当时的托辞。是他亲口告诉我他是个巫师，所以后来才会有吉索沃尔幻城一战。”

Thor把干布放到了一旁，他支着下巴说：“我不认为你的性格会相信Loki那样的人。”他了解Loki，更了解正直的Hogun，“我本以为你会将他捆起来，或者干脆杀了他——不过我很庆幸，你没有这样做。”

Hogun的脊背微凉，冒出了一点冷汗，“他是个技法高超的巫师，陛下，只要他愿意，我就没办法对他做出实质性的伤害。我并不清楚他说的是真是假，只怕他是约顿军那边的人，会对我们不利，然而受他胁迫，还是听从了他的指挥。还好我最后的选择没有造成大错，不然……”他企图把当时的情况说得清楚一些。

Thor耸耸肩笑道：“的确，我也拿他没办法别说你了。这都怪Fandral，没有给你写份文书说明。不过你是怎么说服士兵们的？”

一提起这个Hogun就黑了脸，“那位先生……要我说，这是您的要求……因为士兵都绝对服从您的指令，如果您同意了用巫术，没有人会反对。不过作为您的朋友，我想问你，Thor，你回王都后打算废除老国王的令条，不再封禁巫术了吗？”

“我是有这样的想法的。”Thor认真地望向Hogun的眼睛，“你也看到了，我们又一次在巫术上吃了亏，若不是这次有一个巫师站在阿斯加德一方，也许我们必败无疑。我并不提倡巫术，但我认为屠杀巫师是错误的。你能明白吗？”不仅是为了Loki，Odin晚年颁布的法令也的确让很多无辜的人吃尽了苦头，Thor在知道Loki的身份后一直都在考虑这个问题，直到这场战争结束，他才真正有了借口将其提出。

Hogun为难地看着Thor，干巴巴地问：“呃，您是打算褒奖……那位巫师先生吗？”

“喔，这就是我的事了。传令下去，两天后动身回王都，好好休整下吧，伙计，我们就快回去了。”Thor眨眨眼笑着，示意Hogun可以退下了。

“你想奖我什么呢？”

身后冷不丁地传来一个声音，Thor吓了一跳，后又想起他们刚才谈论的对象是个神出鬼没的巫师，便调整好了表情淡定地转过头去，微笑道：“你想要什么呢？”

Loki在营帐的角落里现出身形，其实他没走远，出去兜转了一圈，思考清楚了自己想要的一切时他就回来了，默默地待在Thor身边，想看趁自己不在他到底会不会做对自己不利的事，没想到他听到的都是维护。Loki稍稍动容。

“你不知道我想要什么吗？”Loki走到了Thor身边，站直了身体，“我很早就说了，约顿古堡给我，怎么样？”他目光灼灼看着Thor，欣赏着他的每一个反应，就像是捕食猎物的狼一样。

坐着的Thor顺势牵起了Loki的手，在他无名指的位置落下一个吻，然后轻咬上头裸露的皮肤，留下一个浅浅的、圆形的印记，“我始终不知道你为什么执着于约顿古堡。但是——从我离开王都的那一日开始，我就已经做好了打算——它会是你的，Loki。”

Loki不知道Thor这个动作是什么意思，他没有挣开Thor的手，只歪着头思量着，“嗯，知道我是Laufey的儿子，你还敢让我继续留在阿斯加德的‘心脏’，你是太高看你自己了呢？还是太小看我了呢？”

Thor抓了抓金色的发无奈地说：“这是爱人间的信任。”然后他果不其然得到了Loki的嘲讽。

不是不能猜测Thor当时的心境，所以Loki很快就改变了自己原先的态度，如果设身处地他是Thor，他可能会选择最决绝的方法以免除后患，这样想来Thor对他是真的做到了最大限度的相信，Loki叹了口气。

“我想要约顿古堡是为了我母亲，虽然她从来没想过要住进那里。”Loki冷然开口，“Thor，小心华纳海姆的Frey，他对阿斯加德有觊觎之心，Freya是你的把柄，不过他们暂时不敢做什么了……说起来，你还没有回答我最早问你的那个问题，为什么调查我？”

每当望进Loki眼里的那一湖绿色，Thor都很难说谎，他真诚地说：“在你看来这是调查，但在我看来这不过是我了解你的手段。Loki，你不是个喜欢对人坦诚的人，你有很多小秘密，从前我不知道你为什么想要约顿古堡，不知道你到底是谁，现在我也仍旧不清楚关于你所有的事——当然，我不会追问，你有你的故事。可我不希望我一点都不了解你，至少我得知道你究竟是谁。”Loki第一次消失时，他就下定了决心要去查他的身份，不管事后Loki知道会有多生气，Thor都不能忍受自己对对方一无所知。

Loki对Thor突然的能言善道感到惊讶，他沉默了一会儿，身子突然发颤像是忍耐着什么似的，又忽而泄了气，无奈地说：“你变狡猾了。即使在昏迷中也偷窥着周围的一切。”

“那又不是我的意愿！咒语可不是我能决定的。”Thor眨了眨眼无辜地问，“我还没感谢您救了我呢，Loki先生。”他正经的嗓音低沉而又性感，视线一动不动地锁在Loki身上，很容易就活络了他们之前稍稍沉重的氛围。

“哼，感谢倒是不必，我也不是全为了你。国王陛下不是想继续在床上躺一会儿么，我就不打扰了。”Loki翻了个白眼，暗指Thor刚才装睡的事情，这的确让他有些不高兴，毕竟有那么一瞬间他真的以为Thor死了。

Loki转过身假装离开，他知道Thor会阻拦，但是没想到刚复原的国王会这么有劲，把他直接拽到了床上压在身下。Thor的脸上带着笑意，看着瞪着他的Loki，脸上的笑容不禁渐渐扩大，他俯下身去凑在Loki耳边说了一句话。

Loki听后剧烈挣扎了起来，Thor未料及他反应那么大，便压制住Loki的腿脚，俯身亲了下去。

“我以前以为自己是不怕死亡的。”Thor舔着Loki的口腔，在间隙的时候说道，“但是真正经历过后我发现自己并非想象中的那么勇敢，看来即使是阿斯加德的勇士也需要一点点安排后事或者见见亲人的时间。”

“我不是你的亲人。”

当Thor把Loki繁复的衣衫一层层解开时Loki冷冷地应了一句，Thor并没有因此而僵住，他温和地捧起巫师的脸颊亲吻，Loki在不安，至少他能感觉到一点这样的情绪在蔓延，只要涉及到“爱”或“亲人”这类的字眼，Loki就会抵触。

“我是你的就好了。”Thor偷换着概念，吻上了Loki的五官，闭着眼的男人眼睑被温热的唇瓣触碰时微微颤抖，Thor能感觉到Loki扯着他衣袖的手在收紧，他说这话的意思不是在逼迫Loki，便叹了一声，“你不用说出来，我知道的。”

Loki从小到大习惯了口是心非，习惯了把一切都埋在心里，他不喜欢把实话脱口而出，然而Thor的失而复得对他的心灵实在是一大震撼。

Loki趁Thor咬上他的喉结时翻转了两个人的位置，他处于上方，挑着眉看身下比以往任何一次都要温柔的男人，抓着Thor的手微微用力，好像要拧断对方的手腕似的，Loki皱着眉头，见Thor没有一点反抗，索性收回手来，跨坐在对方身上，手指挑开Thor身上的每一颗衣扣。

“你知道什么？”Loki嗤笑道，“别用温情的手段对付我，Thor，我不是阿斯加德那些小姑娘，我不喜欢这些。”

Thor脸上褪下了之前的那份温和，Loki有些危险的气质从来对他来说都是诱人的罂粟，尝一口就会上瘾。Thor直起身来毫不客气地把Loki身上仅存的衣衫撕开，用力过大导致衣帛裂开时还发出了声音，但Loki反而吃吃地笑了起来，他动了动身体，磨蹭着Thor硬起的下身，把Thor的发绕至耳后，伸出自己红艳的舌头舔了舔Thor的耳廓。

“这才是我喜欢的。”Loki眯缝了眼，伸手快速解下了自己的裤子扔到了一边，全身光裸地坐在Thor腿上，双手环着Thor的脖颈，仰起头来享受Thor湿热的吻落在他的脖子、喉结、锁骨、肩膀以及胸膛的每一处，他半闭着眼哼叫着，不顾忌让Thor轻一点，也不怕明日的吻痕到底有多明显。

Thor是他的，阿斯加德的国王是他的。

Thor感觉到今天Loki的兴奋，他最终还是把他放到了那个窄小的床上，一遍遍地吮着他发红发硬的乳头，手指用了点力度捻弄着乳尖，直到Loki叫出声来他才停止这恶性质的玩弄。Loki的乳头一直非常敏感，Thor抚摸了还没多久就感觉到他的阴茎挺立起来，直指他的小腹，Loki企图抚慰自己，可却被Thor压制了双手，他不甘地看着对方，些微怒意飘散在那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛里。

Loki感到Thor的指甲在刮着乳头的顶端，一遍遍的，那种酥麻的快感从脊椎爬上大脑，但这还不够——Thor把乳头舔得湿淋淋的，然后一路向下吻过他的肌理和小腹。

赤裸着身体，皮肤比一般的阿斯加德人白，下身黑色的毛发不嫌碍眼反而给Loki增加了一种诡异的美感，Thor愣住神欣赏了Loki的身体一会儿，Loki被这道赤裸裸的目光刺激得感觉羞耻非常，他企图合上双腿，但Thor正好置身其间，他没有一点办法。

“你……嗯呃，啊——”Loki刚要开口，始料未及Thor会忽然含住他的阴茎，温热的口腔一下子让Loki控制不住叫出声来。Thor似乎从未做过这种事，他小心翼翼地用舌头舔弄着Loki的下体，避免牙齿伤害到对方，从柱体到根部，慢慢地舔过去，直到Loki下体黏腻，Thor才又一次含住了他的阴茎。Loki在上方哭叫出来，他的腿被Thor架在肩上，露出整个下体，阴茎直直戳进国王的口腔深处，又窄又温热的感觉让他快失去理智，偏偏Thor又故意舔着顶端的冠沟处，不一会儿Loki就射在了他的口中。

比起Thor在给他口交这样的事实，国王含着他的阴茎这样简单的描述更能让Loki兴奋，他在高潮的瞬间湿了眼眶，比以往任何一次射的量都要多而浓，或许是因为他已经有段时间没有接触性事了。高潮后Loki敏感得不得了，光是Thor摸上他小腿的皮肤他都颤抖得不停，阴茎很快又一次硬挺。

Loki直直地望向Thor，他感觉到Thor的喉头微动，猜测到他咽下了部分精液时Loki的脸红了起来。Thor笑着，不是往常那种温暖或温和，带了点势在必得的味道，嘴角上还残存着对方的体液——然后Loki就感觉到自己的下身一片湿润。

Thor在把那些精液灌入他的后穴！Loki全身泛起了绯红，Thor舔过会阴又几次浅浅地戳刺进那个紧致的地方，等全部如了他的意后Thor便换上手指闯了进去。Loki的后穴很湿，几乎不费力就可以容纳下Thor的三根手指。

“不要……手指……”Loki轻哼着，双腿被Thor压在胸前蹭着自己发硬的乳头，他不满地说，“要你，Thor，把你的大家伙插进来，填满我……”Loki引诱着他，穴口一张一合得委屈极了，他眼里一片水光，伸出舌头来舔着自己发干的唇瓣。

“操。”国王骂了句脏话，他今天本想要温柔地对待Loki的。

Thor拉开Loki的腿只草率地松开了裤头就把火热的阴茎操了进去，一寸寸地没入Loki的身体，听到巫师在他身下的声音由低声痛呼变成了浅浅呻吟。

“重点。”Loki配合着Thor一进一出的抽插发出不满的鼻音，Thor松开压制着他的腿的手，Loki便缠上了他的腰部，一声声低叫着，像在啜泣一般，那根在他身体里进出的肉棒和主人一样蛮横，撑开了肠道里的所有皱褶，一口气直接戳上他的敏感点，硕大的囊袋打在Loki的臀瓣上发出闷声。

“嗯……啊……哈，Thor，不要。”穴口一片酥麻，混合着他们两人的体液在Thor的动作下溅落在床单上，Loki被迫伸出舌头来与Thor交缠在一起，像处在荒漠里的鱼一般，只能用对方的津液为自己解渴。Loki红着眼眶，在Thor执着地研磨他体内的敏感带下，眼前一道道光斑闪过，阴茎不断冒着淫液，他呜咽着射了出来，沾湿了Thor的下腹，而Thor却恶劣地用手指沾了些Loki的精液猝不及防地在Loki一起一伏呼吸时闯入了对方口腔。

Loki在心里暗骂了一声，但面上还是对Thor在他口中的作乱没半分意见，他舔着Thor的指关节、指腹，在迎上Thor目光时像猫咪一样温顺地用尖牙磨了磨Thor的手指。

Thor眸色一暗，他的嘴唇贴上Loki的耳廓，低喘着将整条阴茎抽出，又一口气插了进去，每每没到最深，Loki都总觉得自己的内脏都被搞得缩成了一团，Thor狠而快，像打桩机一样操着Loki，把他翻过身来让他的屁股高高翘起，然后又狠狠没入，

浑圆白皙的臀瓣中插着一条紫红色的阴茎的场面Loki是看不见了，可这刺激了Thor的兽欲，他从身后咬着Loki的脖颈，就像是交欢的野兽一般，他紧紧地抱着Loki，两个人亲密得毫无缝隙，好似要融为一体。Loki早就失去了冷静，阴茎上的青筋碾弄着温热湿软的内壁，他难耐地扭着腰，呻吟里夹杂着浓浓的鼻音。他一声声叫得越来越高，声音都尖细起来，掺杂着哭腔，一颤一颤地收着后穴绞紧Thor的下体。

“不……啊……不要了Thor……好麻……嗯啊……快被你……”他的话还没说完，身体已经做出了反应——Thor拧着他的乳头，下身侵占着他的敏感带，阴茎摩擦着床单，耳朵被Thor含在嘴里舔舐着，Loki哆嗦着射了出来，他被压榨到了极点，只射出薄薄了精水，膝盖一下无力便软在了床上。

高潮时候后穴的收紧让Thor一个恍惚，他低声喘着气，揉着Loki雪白的臀部射了出来，又浓又多的精液尽数灌进了Loki的后穴中，是他离开后积攒下来所有的量。他缓和了一会儿，才压下那股从腰部扩散开来的酥麻，慢慢抽出了自己的阴茎，看到白浊从艳红的穴口中流出，Loki的小腹微鼓，双眼有些失神。

Thor亲昵地俯下身去蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊在他耳边重复了一遍他开始时说的话：

“我爱你……不论你的初衷是什么，我都要代表阿斯加德的人民，谢谢你做的一切。”

Chapter 22

阿斯加德大获全胜的消息很快就传回了王都，在举城欢庆的日子里王城灯火通明了一夜，可不同于以往的是，在士兵们回城之前，没有一个人清楚他们究竟是如何胜利的。人民都在揣测他们的国王是多么的聪明与英勇无畏才会悄无声息地就赢得了一场战争，不断有各种各样的传闻在人群中四散，却没有一个得到证实。

就连本应是这个国家消息最灵通的贵族都不知道那几日战场上具体发生了什么，本来听闻阿斯加德节节败退他们便心急如焚，只怕北方的蛮人一路南下攻破王城，就差收拾金银细软逃离了，结果忽然传来胜利的消息，让他们在松了一口气的同时也有些摸不着头脑——阿斯加德军是如何获胜的？

国王率领着军队在胜利后的第五天归来，他们入城时受到了民众热情的欢迎，为首的Thor微笑着向他的子民招手，人们纷纷认出在国王左手边的是正义骁勇的Hogun将军，而右边是一个戴着兜帽穿着黑色斗篷的男人，脸上没什么喜悦情绪，只是百无聊赖地跟在国王身后。包括来迎接的贵族在内，所有人都纷纷揣测起了那个人的身份。但那垂下的兜帽遮住了他大半部分面容，加上他本身若有所思地低着头，所以没人看得清他的长相。

只知道国王时不时回头向右看去，似乎很是高兴。

接下来的一周，每当议事内阁的大臣们试图问起当日战争的详情时，他们都会被强硬的Thor用借口挡回去，出人意料的是，上万人的军队里居然也没有一个人泄露一句。贵族们开始隐隐有些不安——国王究竟想做些什么？他为什么要刻意隐瞒这场战争胜利的真相呢？

而Thor没有理会那群人的心情，他逐步开始了一些无关痛痒的改革，关乎各个领域，又没有特别针对某方利益。终于贵族们被逼迫得慌了阵脚，他们派出了一位老国王在世时就身居高位的老臣向Thor上书询问，Thor这才在次日的会谈中说出了他的想法。

他要废除对巫术的封禁。

所有大臣哗然，就算是首席大臣Fandral——Thor平日里最亲近信任的人也质疑了该项决定。毕竟这是老国王最后一个重要的政令，而且阿斯加德人至今都记得那场重挫阿斯加德士气的战争。反对声激烈地回响在屋宇下。

然后Thor给他的臣子们讲了一个故事。

他把Loki的身份隐去，按照他这几日计划的那样把贵族们一直好奇的真相告诉了他们。Thor的声音落下时，整个殿堂鸦雀无声，所有人都为国王用了巫术致胜而感到震惊。在他们的认知里，这就像作弊行径一般。然而就在他们还发愣的时候，Thor慢条斯理地开口说：

“我并不是要提倡巫术，我只是不想再屠杀巫师。比如这场战争的功臣是个巫师，难道我们也要按照以往的法令赐他火刑么？不，阿斯加德不是这么冷血的国家……其实不管你们同意还是反对，我都已经做出了决定。”

大臣们面面相觑，不知道该说什么好。

然而Thor没给他们思考的时间，他摸了摸自己王冠的边缘微笑道：“我今天还有一件事要宣布……约顿在成为阿斯加德的国土后被封赏给了Winsor家族，因为Byleist的入侵，Winsor家的所有人都牺牲了，我们应缅怀他们。然而，约顿不能一日无主，我想，既然Loki先生是这次的功臣，那么……他理所应当成为约顿新的主人，即为新一任的约顿公爵，你们说是吗？”

Loki始终不知道那一日Thor是怎么说服大臣们的，只是当他倚在床边看书、Thor走进来时，好消息也随之到来——但是Thor没有告诉他具体是什么封授，Loki猜得到一些，手指在书封上画着旋儿，打趣Thor道：

“你有没有想过，到时候到了正式场合，我的全名要怎么书写？”

Thor当即就是一愣，他们一向直呼对方的名字，Loki又从未提过自己的姓氏，这下可真是给Thor出了一个难题，他只好呆呆地问：“那你要不要告诉我你的姓氏是什么？”

“你叫Thor Odinson。”Loki的眼珠转了转，“那我就应该是Loki Laufeyson，你怎么连这个都想不明白？”他脸上的调笑意味不断扩大，摆明了是在欺负Thor不能把这个名字写到文书上去。

因为只要Laufey的名姓一出来，大家就知道了他的身份，那么再解释起Loki与约顿的关系来又是一个麻烦，Thor很怕麻烦，更怕给Loki带来不自在。

Thor二话不说就从后把头埋进了Loki的肩窝里，烦恼地发出了闷哼，像只金毛大犬一样，让Loki忍不住笑得更厉害……结果，他惹到了那只金毛大犬，对方摇身一变成了只巨狼，按着他又不顾忌现在还是白天就做了一轮。

坦白来说，Loki的姓氏实在是个不好处理的问题，然而又没有下人对贵族直呼其名的先例，Thor烦扰了几天后实在是想不出解决办法，就自暴自弃地暂时丢下了这个问题不管，先按期举行了仪式——那份文书上果然只写了Loki的名字，然而国王当日散发的威压实在是过分严重，以至于到场的贵族们都低着头，加上无人与Loki有过交集，就更没注意到名字上的纰漏了。

据那日参加仪式的一位贵族青年回忆，当时的场面庄重而又华贵，远远超出了公爵这个等级所享用的礼制，可无人产生异议。那是他第一次见到传闻中未来的约顿公爵，年轻而又英俊，下巴尖尖的，唇薄似无情之人，黑发服服帖帖地藏在金丝绒质的帽子里，身上是墨绿色的正装，和他的瞳色如出一辙，当青年抬起眼来小心地窥视时被对方敏捷地捕捉到了这目光，他又连忙低下头去，因为Loki的侧身，他正好瞧见了新公爵的族徽。那个样式实在是有些特别……而且有点像阿斯加德王室的族徽，不过大概是他看错了吧。

这两者怎么会相像呢？王族的权威是不容许他人侵犯的。

当天有很多细节都能显示国王对这次仪式的重视——他亲自主持了全程，并且宣读了文书，这对于任何一个臣下而言皆是莫大的殊荣。

Loki公爵身份特殊，据说他是个巫师，虽然国王说了要禁止屠杀巫师，但他还额外宣布了Loki公爵以后会常驻王都。青年想，国王终是对这样身负异能的人不放心，所以才会选择把他放在自己身边——毕竟这样才是最安全的。

只是当Loki公爵准备跪下接过国王的令书时，不知道是不是他的错觉，青年低头隐约看到国王身侧的披风因行走而微动，公爵的膝盖还没触到地就被国王扶了起来。所有人都肃穆无声，他自然也不敢多嘴。

其实那时Loki只是用唯有Thor听得见的声音低低问了一句，“你是想当众重演昨天晚上的事么？让我跪下，含着你的……嗯？”

脸皮这时候薄起来了的国王在没人看见的地方耳根子都红了，为了不证实Loki的话，他赶忙扶起了对方。

不过很多年后，约顿公爵启用了Laufeyson这个家族姓氏一事在王都的贵族中掀起了不小的波澜。Loki的新身份一度成为贵族们茶余饭后的私语，不过随着国王的一个震怒，所有事才不了了之。当然那都是后话了。

毕竟Thor才是阿斯加德的国王，他都默许了，谁敢有意见呢？

Loki回到自己的房间后就迫不及待地脱下了那繁重的衣衫，Thor跟进来时他身上只剩下一件白衬衣，上身显得特别纤瘦。

“你还真是不喜欢这身衣服。”Thor捡起被Loki甩在床上的外套，将上头别着的族徽取了下来，那是他特地叫工匠设计的，暗含着Laufeyson的字母在内，又与王族的象征有一点相似，主色用的是Loki最喜欢的墨绿，Thor对成品非常满意。

Loki夺过Thor手里的东西，又取下Thor胸前类似的族徽对比着随后突然笑起来，“Thor，这是国王的占有欲吗？”

Thor坦荡地点点头，“我们属于彼此。”然而他马上看到了Loki脸上讽刺的笑容，他不得不耸了耸肩转移话题道，“Loki，其实我一直想问你……你认可Laufeyson这个姓氏吗？”与其这样，还不如问Loki是否认可Laufey这个父亲的存在，但这么直接的表达肯定会惹得Loki不高兴，这是Thor与Loki长时间相处下来得出的经验。

Loki当然明白Thor的言外之意，他不动声色地摸了摸Thor族徽边上的字母刻纹，“当然不认可，可那又怎样？对于我而言，Laufeyson不过是几个字母，而且，你也无法让我冠名Odinson，不是吗？”他挑逗性地在Thor的耳边说了这话，兴致盎然地看Thor会是什么反应。

Loki Odinson。这个名字对于Thor而言是个不小的吸引，正当他认真地思索着要怎么样才能让Loki冠上王姓时，后者“及时”地打断了他。

“你不会真在考虑吧，国王陛下。”Loki失笑，他松开了原本触着族徽的手，“把我封为约顿公爵，送了我约顿古堡还不够，还要让我成为王室的人。Thor，你知不知道如果以后你企图放弃这段关系的时候会有多难办。”他玩笑似的开口，心里却还是对Thor即将到来的回答有一丝顾虑。

Loki低垂着眼睑不知道在想些什么，Thor若有所思地伸手进衣衫里把那硌了他一早上的东西拿了出来——是一枚戒指，青铜制的，看起来并不名贵，上面纹着玫瑰花的形状，仔细看才可以发现指环内侧刻着Thor的名字。

“最后一份礼物，代表我的忠诚。”国王牵起Loki的手，把指环推上了Loki修长的无名指，恰好符合了那夜他在Loki指上咬出的形状，“Loki，让你成为公爵是有我的私心在内的。现在，你再也不能无缘无故地消失了。”Thor的笑容像乡间的麦穗田那样金灿灿得晃眼。

Loki愣愣地看了Thor一会儿，忽然就红了眼眶咬牙抱住了身前高大的男人，两个人像傻子那样带着抽噎发笑起来。

而两日后见Frigga实在不是Loki做出的决定，他对这位伟大的女巫、Thor的母亲一直有着难言的情绪，起初Thor说要去见Frigga时Loki就猜到他想要干什么了。他猛烈地摇头，一字一顿地警告着Thor他绝对不去承认他们之间所有的事。

但不知道为什么，Loki最后还是出现在了Frigga宫内。

在这个王宫里活了这么多年的女人一眼就看出了今日来探访她的两个孩子有什么不对劲，毕竟Thor回宫以后对Loki的封授闹得沸沸扬扬的，不少贵妇也向她询问过相关事情，但Frigga是个聪明的女人，她从前不干涉丈夫的政事，现在更不会干涉儿子的政事，她以“不清楚”来推辞、打发了那群人，可事实上她早就知晓了Thor与Loki之间的关系。

两个男人在Frigga面前惴惴不安地坐下，起初他们用眼神交流了一会儿，Loki瞪着Thor，国王也难得露出了灰心的神情，最后看不下去的Frigga无奈地屏退下人，摇摇头说：“你们以为你们的那些事我不知道吗？Loki，亲爱的，还记得你跟我说过你第一次见到Thor时……”

Loki有些不礼貌地打断了Frigga，他不愿意让Thor知道当初的细节，故而有些慌张，“是的，我明白。所以您……并不反对？”他缄口的时候感觉自己脸都发烫，从来没想过有一天他也会面对一个女性说出这种话。

Thor疑惑地看着母后与Loki之间的互动，他低声问Loki，“你第一次见到我？那时你不是落荒而逃了么？”Loki的牛皮靴重重地踩在了他的脚上，Thor忍痛发出了低呼声。

Frigga再次无奈地摇头，她的儿子是天生的国王，可是一到了Loki面前，两个人就像寻常人一样，什么顾忌都没有了。

“好吧，看来这是母后你和Loki的秘密了。”Thor吃痛着把泪水忍了回去，“所以您以后不会再逼迫我去见那些贵族之女了，是吗？”

“这个问题，你就留着问Loki吧，我想他如果同意，你还是可以继续去见见那些姑娘们的。”Frigga调皮地笑，看着Thor如预期那般青了脸。

他们本来就只是来告知Frigga这件事——在Thor心中，他可以隐瞒所有人真相，却无法对自己的母亲不坦诚，而且时间久了Frigga总会在婚姻的问题上为难他，夜长梦多，还不如早一点告诉她好呢。何况她一向开明，所以Thor不认为会遇到太大的阻碍。

他们回去路上的气氛比来时轻松了不少，不再有事隐瞒母亲的Thor卸下了心理负担，而Loki……不知道是不是得了Frigga的又一次认可，他还是有一点高兴的。而关于Frigga所提及的相亲对象……喔，Loki怎么会允许别的女人这么放肆呢？

“Freya还住在瑟斯瑞尼尔宫里吗？”Loki和Thor并肩走着的时候忽然想起了那位华纳海姆的公主，他还没把噬魂咒除去，想来华纳人也不敢轻举妄动。

Thor点点头说：“是的，Frey没有任何解释与动静，送去华纳的阿斯加德质子也还很安全。”

一切都在往好的方向演变，Loki想，包括他的人生。

他定定地看着蓝色的天幕，想起了Elizabeth花园里的那片蓝色妖姬，“Byleist烧毁了约顿古堡的花园，明天我想去那里看看，毕竟新任的公爵总要照料一下自己未来的家。”

Thor停下步子歪着脑袋看他，他想起曾经Loki站在花园里的样子，蓝玫瑰虽然漂亮，但他总是觉得那过于冷艳了，于是他提议道：“这次种红玫瑰怎么样？”Loki似乎也钟情于玫瑰这种花卉。

“可以考虑。”Loki走向前几步停了下来回头看着Thor，他很少露出温和的模样，但是今天他心情不错，所以对Thor露出了真心的微笑。

“我不会在约顿待太久。毕竟，在玫瑰长出来之前，那只是一片荒地，遍生荆棘。”

Thor歪着脑袋想象了一下一年后那块方地被红色玫瑰布满的模样，他回应了Loki的微笑，粗糙的手指触上Loki脖颈后侧那块白嫩的皮肤，流连过对方瘦削的后背，一把捉住了他垂在身侧的手心。他们很少在王宫里公然牵手，但既然这时国王陛下有兴致，就连当事人都没挣开国王的手，又会有谁出来阻止呢？

无名指上的戒指因那双交缠的双手毫无意外地贴上了Thor温热的指节，它圈住Loki的手指留下一个浅浅的印痕，它圈住Thor的人生，留下一个真实的触感。

就像在昭示，它的主人不会再轻易离开。

END

荆棘与花 pwp番外

<<<

Loki把自己浸入温泉水时感觉几天积压下来的疲惫都舒缓了不少。

温热的水环绕在身体周围，脚踩在火山岩上，Loki一步步靠近活水的源头，任由从地上涌出的水蹭上他的脚心。他烦闷地撩起因为过长而浮在水面上的头发，忍不住把自己往水里沉。

他和Thor吵了一架，问题是关于什么他不想再提，只是他从来没觉得这么气愤过，就连当年因为Thor而使巨龙的诅咒应验、害他多费了三个月功夫时他都没有生气成这样。Loki果断地离开了王宫，他现在是约顿公爵，有着自己的领地，离开了Thor也能生活得很好，而且他还为自己找了个正当理由——约顿积攒了太多他还没有处理的事务，理所应当告别国王，回到约顿。

他只需要一个瞬移咒就到了约顿古堡内，把Thor丢得远远的，眼不见心为净，然而当他熬夜处理完公文，应付了一场当地贵族的晚宴后，他的生活又重新空落落起来——能力太强未必是件好事，Loki感到无聊，就算翻遍了当年Winsor公爵所有的藏书，他还是没给自己找到新的事情可做。

所以他才会来泡温泉。

在泉眼附近待久了身体热得发烫，Loki一经洗浴没压下心中那股烦躁，反而越演越烈，他瞥了一眼四周——这是他的领地，他吩咐了侍从外人不得入内，而这个时间仆从们应该都聚集在厨房准备晚餐，连走廊上都不会有什么人，更何况是后山这儿呢？于是他安心地靠在了岩石上。

Loki站直身体，大半片胸膛随之露出水面，胸前的肉粒因为热水的湿润显得有点肿胀，Loki嘤咛了一声，感觉心里头的火气无处可发，修长的手指忍不住摸上了自己的身体。

都怪Thor，Loki心想着。他们都是重欲之人，在一起后基本上每天都会做爱，可当吵架晋升成为了冷战，这种行为就不得不告终。

指甲狠狠地碾过乳头的表层，Loki对自己并不留情，他的后背因为这一刺激蹭上了岩石，乳头硬得像身下的石子，又酸又胀的感觉在尖端蔓延开来，Loki情不自禁地玩弄起另外一头，闭上眼低低地呻吟起来。

“Thor……哈Thor……”

他叫的还是那个人的名字，尽管他心里有气，脑海里浮现出的画面永远都是那个金发强悍的男人压着他进出时候的样子。Loki从不屈居于人下，唯独在Thor面前他选择了承受那方，但这并没有影响他享受每次和Thor的性爱。Thor温柔而粗暴，他会用他那条又粗又长的阴茎操到Loki的身体深处，操得他再说不出一句谎话，只能哭着喊他的名字。

脑子里空白得只剩下Thor。

Loki的眼睛湿润了许多，他咬着下唇把手探入水中，推开柔软的水摸上自己硬得发疼的阴茎，他搔刮着顶端敏感的小洞，笔直的双腿颤抖着交叠在一起，他仰起脖颈咿呀地叫，忘情地撸弄下身的敏感，最后哆嗦着射在了水中。他几乎瘫倒在岩石上，无力地喘着气，眼角渗出了泪水。

Loki整个人都被热水蒸得艳红。

腰部突然被一股力量扯到了一边，Loki刚疲软下去的阴茎被握在一只粗糙的大掌中，肩上被满是胡渣的下巴搁住，环在腰上的手也向上游移，轻轻挑逗起了Loki的乳头。

“Loki，你知不知道一个普通人从国都到约顿需要多久？”

Loki闭着眼，睫毛因为下身传来的新一波快感而颤抖着，他当然知道这个突然闯入的陌生人是谁——Thor，亲自来约顿找他的Thor。Loki在听到他的提问后Loki忽然间就不那么生气了，他没有说话，只是静静地享受Thor带给他的快意，时不时发出几声低吟。

他的爱人躲在温泉水里自慰，叫着他的名字，这样的事实刺激得Thor不禁眸色一深，他从进来时听到Loki低沉的喘息声起就已经硬了，而现在这个罪魁祸首却像个没事人似的。Thor忍不住报复性地狠狠揉捏了一把Loki的乳头，引得他低叫起来。

“呜Thor……”Loki在他怀中挣扎了一阵，“是你的错，哈……不准用这种方式报复我。”

Thor舔吻着Loki性感的耳骨一路向下，在他的肩窝处留下一小滩水渍，他咬着Loki的耳垂，不满地哼了一声，“Loki，讲点道理。”

这次的争吵说到底两个人都有责任。Thor的思绪飘回了四天前。

他和Loki已经在一起将近两年了，虽然大大小小的争吵总是会有，但两个人的感情也没因此受损半分。所以在他们关系越来越好时，Thor选择把大臣那边施加的压力告诉了Loki。是的，Frigga再也没有要求过Thor娶妻，但是不代表大臣们对已到盛年的国王没有要求，他们总会旁敲侧击地把没有王后这事当着Thor的面说出来。Thor当然知道他们的目的也许并非与王室攀亲，而是企图由此让他正视目前的事实——这个国家需要继承人。

每当这件事萦绕在心头时Thor都会烦躁，这是不可避免的一个问题，于是他被大臣烦多后就跑去找Frigga倾诉。结果他的母后告诉了他一个令人惊喜的消息——巫师在魔药的帮助下是可以受孕的，不论男女（Thor去年把Loki是个巫师告诉了Frigga）。Thor顾不得母亲是怎么得知这种秘闻的，不仅是为了堵住悠悠之口，他自己也曾多次希望能与Loki有个孩子，没想到有一天这真的可以成为可能。于是国王在一次巫师心情不错的时候顺便提了这件事，结果Loki脸色大变，气愤地离开了王都。

Thor又是追悔又是生气，或许他应该换个表达方式。他料到了Loki会发怒，却没想到Loki会一气之下直接出走。要知道他们之间Thor才是弱势的那方，毕竟不会巫术的人在某种意义上总是吃亏的。

然而这件事他们谁都有错，Thor气了半天后意识到这点就赶忙把国务都交给Fandral处理，骑马从国都赶到了约顿。还好Loki的家仆都是他亲自挑选、从国都派来的，守卫看到他的坐骑停在约顿古堡前时都不约而同、诚惶诚恐地给他问安并恭敬地请他进去，这为Thor省去了不少嘴上功夫。

他直截了当地问，公爵大人在哪。严肃的脸色把下人们吓得不轻，赶忙告诉他Loki正在庄园后头的一个温泉池里。极会察言观色的管家还轻描淡述地说了公爵这几天的生活，着重突出了Loki心情不佳一事，Thor颇有深意地看了他一眼，快步往Loki所在的地方走去。

然后他就看到了这活色生香的一幕。

“是谁不讲道理？”即使脑子已经被快感霸占得昏昏沉沉了Loki还是能腾出一丝理智出言相讥，“难道让一个男人生孩子很符合自然规律？你就有道理了……唔Thor你放开我……”

Thor听着Loki把事实讲述得既逼真又虚假忍不住把他转过身来压在了裸露在温泉水上的岩石旁，Loki奋力反抗着他，却因为两个人之间悬殊的力量而被Thor压制得彻底，沾着水珠、泛着粉红的胸膛因为同样的愤怒一起一伏，他瞪着Thor，嗓音带着情欲的沙哑，却是有些委屈，“Thor，你这是在折辱我。”

Loki极少用这样的词汇对他说话，Thor一下子慌了，也不顾这事归咎到底责任在谁，他看着Loki那双漂亮的绿眼睛里慢慢凝聚着水雾赶忙捧起他的脸颊亲吻他的眼角着急地说：“我不是这个意思……Loki，我承认我有错，可我不光是为了应付那群大臣，我……我非常希望我们之间也有个孩子，所以当我知道有魔药这种东西的时候，我就去找了你。”

“你跟我在一起的时候就应该意识到继承人的问题。何况现在我的爵位也无人继承，我们扯平了。”Loki即使冷着脸也不能阻止眼睛里的湿润，他瞪着Thor，拿他们各自的身份做了个对比，“是不是你的母后告诉你了什么？Thor，我没有考虑过我们之间……会有孩子。”他也许是有了些不忍，慢慢凑上去回吻着Thor，他对婴孩长期有着抵触心理，就算真的要为了Thor……也得让他思考一阵子。

Thor听出了他的言外之意不禁有些激动，他借着水的浮力把Loki抱进怀里抱离水底，细碎的吻落在对方的五官上，两个人之间的气氛慢慢缓和，不一会儿又陷入火热。Loki的下身还硬着，因为两个人之间毫无间隙，所以蹭上了Thor的小腹，Thor低低地叹息了一声，原来温柔舔舐Loki口腔的动作也转为了凶狠的掠夺。

他榨光了Loki肺腔里所有的空气，对方呜咽着推他，分开的时候两个人都喘着气，Loki的嘴角挂着银丝，无意识地伸出舌头将它舔干净，他的目光落在Thor精壮的胸膛上，迷恋地抚上那上面或干净或带着伤疤的麦色皮肤，Loki在Thor的心口落下一个吻，已经恢复以往迷人光芒的眼睛露出个挑衅的色彩，他拉下Thor的脑袋热情地吻了起来，借着是在水中所以轻易纵身一跃把身体的全部重量都压在了Thor身上，修长的双腿夹着Thor精瘦的腰部，不断地用膝盖磨蹭对方的腰眼。

无法想象Loki的下体有多么湿润，从阴茎到被温泉水浸泡得一张一合的小穴都渗着淫液，Thor的手指顺着Loki的背部向下，色情地揉弄了一会儿圆润的臀瓣，便轻易探入了Loki的穴内。

“我怀疑你刚才自慰的时候连你下面那张小嘴都照顾了。”Thor不怀好意地在穴内屈起了小指，Loki一声闷哼咬在了他的肩头，气急败坏地说：“你这个……嗯……啊啊Thor……”他猝不及防被按压上了敏感带，一下子叫了出来，蓄在眼睛里的泪水顺着脸庞滑落，内里的空虚感越发强烈，就在这个时候，Thor抽出了手指，将他的腿分开至最大，掰开他白嫩的臀瓣，迫不及待地把肿胀的阴茎慢慢地挤了进去。

他们的下半身都在水下所以Thor很难看清那根狰狞粗大的家伙是怎样一寸寸地操进Loki的身体里的，有温泉水趁着他的动作涌进了后穴中，湿润的肠道饥饿地咬住阴茎，Loki因为开始的疼痛颤抖着，Thor舔着他胸前的肉粒试图转移他的痛感，阴茎粘着内壁缓慢地抽插，一会儿就进出自如，Thor抱着Loki的身体把他抱出了温泉，到了池子的一边他又一次狠狠地被撞上身体的深处。

硕大的龟头压在甬道的深处，顶得Loki感觉内脏都搅在了一起而呼吸困难，他为这窒息般的快感忍不住哭了出来，双腿被压制在胸前蹭着乳头，他自己都能感觉到Thor退出时带出后穴中的嫩肉是怎样香艳的场景。

“嗯哈……呜Thor，慢一点。”他整个人即使靠在岸上也觉得自己摇摇欲坠，伏在他身上的男人摆动着精瘦的腰部，一下一下撞击着他的身体，内脏似乎都因此搅在了一起，Thor好像还不满足，又将Loki翻过身来，掐着他的臀部操了进去，Loki的音调都被撞得支离破碎，他匆促地伸手去抚摸自己硬得发疼的阴茎，带上了会痛的力度，最后呜咽着射在了Thor身上，高潮的瞬间Loki发出短促的哭音，腿脚一阵痉挛就要站不稳，腰部被Thor扶着才勉强没有倒下。

“Loki，太紧了放松一点。”Thor喘着气舔吻着Loki的耳廓，他垂下的金发落在Loki的背上，又一路吻过他洁白的背部，在蝴蝶骨的位置轻轻啃噬。

Loki刚高潮的身体经受不了这样细密的亲吻，他颤抖的呻吟声让Thor忍不住更粗暴地对他。

忽然Thor把他抱了起来，Loki慌张地把手缠在Thor的脖颈上，“你要去哪？”后穴因为紧张而收紧绞得Thor在他耳边低低地喘了一声，他是个成年男人，借着这个体位体内的阴茎撑开了全部皱褶进得更深了，而Thor还有意无意地时不时往上撞，Loki磨蹭在Thor腹部上的阴茎又一次硬了起来。

Loki意识到Thor是要出去，他一下子慌了起来，他们都还赤裸着，虽然外头不会有任何人，后山到他的房间又有个小门可以抵达，但是……但是天还亮着，谁知道会不会有人路过？

“该死的……嗯……Thor你想做什么？”

Thor轻笑出声，“在这个时候有所顾忌了？放心，不会有任何人在这。”他粗糙的大手揉弄着Loki的臀瓣，每走一步都不轻不重地顶在Loki的敏感带上，那小穴受刺激后收缩着，让Thor发出了一声呻吟，他加快了步伐，按照他上次来这儿的印象往Loki的房间走去。

脚踩上木制地板时Loki正好狠狠咬在他的肩头，Thor把他按在公爵房间重新粉饰过的墙上狠狠抽出了阴茎又操了进去。

“你这个疯子。”Loki哭着骂道，他的下身被撑开到极致，一低头就看到那沾着白色浊液的紫黑色肉棒在他的臀间进出，他的脚离开了地面，不得不攀附在Thor身上，国王露出雪白的牙齿笑得得意，花样层出不穷地把他翻过来、折过去地操弄。Loki只觉得双腿间一片黏腻，小穴突然被灌进一股热流，他被烫得几乎失去意识，一个回神时已经被按倒在了床上。

Thor望着张着嘴无意识喘息、浑身艳红的Loki，他拉起对方的脚舔吻着Loki的脚窝，Loki最受不了这个，果然一边颤抖着一边射了出来，可怜的阴茎挺立在湿淋淋的毛发中，红润的的龟头被Thor摩挲着，Loki的声音几乎都哑了，小肚子因为Thor之前长时间的射精而变得微鼓，Thor的手流连过那原本平坦的地方，俯下身去啜吻着那红肿的乳尖。

黑发巫师好像早就用尽了气力，哆嗦着闭了眼，双腿无力地张着，好像没法合拢似的。Thor抽出下身来时后穴倏地流出了大量精液，沾湿了被单，他无奈地苦笑了一下，发现自己今天要得比以往任何一次都要多。

汗湿的黑发贴在Loki的额前。这样对身体并不好，Thor揉了揉脑袋把Loki小心翼翼地抱起，走到了寝室的洗浴房前，准备好好清洗一下他的爱人。

“孩子的话，有没有都没关系的。”他终于认清心意，在Loki昏过去后小声说道，“我只想要你。”

END

出本番外：针锋相对

一年后的冬天，华纳海姆的Frey来阿斯加德接他的孪生妹妹。

终于按捺不住要与阿斯加德提出新的谈判条件以换取Freya的人身自由，华纳海姆的掌权者特别有诚意地亲自来了一趟阿斯加德，同时带上了当初阿斯加德交换过去的人质。

不论是Thor还是Loki都没有见过Frey本人，但因为是孪生兄妹，Freya如今出落得甜美标致，想必Frey也不会相差甚远。的确，当那位与Thor差不多年纪的男子站在阿斯加德王宫的殿堂中央时，他的风度与谈吐让多数人心悦诚服，即使是阿斯加德人也不由赞叹Frey不愧是仅凭王子之位就操控了华纳政局多年的男人。

可Loki对这位长相英俊的异国王子分外没有好感，他们的梁子早就结下，Loki甚至还探头看了看Frey的随行队伍中有没有那位不讨喜的女巫的存在。

Loki按往常惯例坐在Thor下位，Frey被安排在Loki对面，以示敬重。整场晚宴Loki都一直盯着Frey，生怕他这次到来还有其他图谋，没想到这眼神落在Thor眼中反倒变了个味道。

“喔Loki你还没这么热情地看过我。”不知道Loki当年与Gullveig曾经交谈过的国王在与Loki碰杯时低声埋怨道。

Loki扯了扯嘴角不知道怎么在这种场合用不带辱骂性的词语回应他的国王，他最终没有说话，把澄金色的酒杯放下后正好对上Frey望过来的试探性目光。Loki心想，如果他用这种眼神看着Thor，那国王早就出事了。

“阿斯加德的国王陛下，今日我带来了华纳的诚意。距离两国开战的日子已经过去了很久，Mimir与Freya也应该回到各自的国家，华纳愿意继续履行当年协定书上的一切，并每年进贡牲畜千头给阿斯加德。”晚宴进行到一半Frey便站起身来向Thor敬酒顺带说了这番话。国与国之间本来就没有永远的战争或和平，华纳海姆企图勾结落败的约顿海姆的计划失败后Frey就只能认输，他不能让Freya继续留在阿斯加德，这会限制他日后的行动，所以现在他得暂退一步。

Thor把玩着手边的酒杯，他看向Frey微微一笑，“不急，王子来阿斯加德肯定要待上几天，何必第一晚就这么急切地谈政事？”他不动声色地回拒了Frey的要求，反正现在着急的人不是他。

Frey的眼中闪过厉色，他很好地掩藏了那种情绪，只是拿着酒杯的指关节发白，让一向谨慎的Loki不小心注意到了这个细微变化。

之后，宴会的气氛就略显沉闷了。

经过刚才简短的对话华纳海姆的人已经知道Thor不是个好对付的君主了。Frey也不便多说，剩下的时间里他就一直是在应付式地喝酒，他甚至希望可以快一点结束这场宴会，可是Thor依旧没如他意。

终于国王有了点倦意，或许是因为Loki找了个借口离席，导致他不太愿意待下去了。

于是在他走后大家也陆续离开。

说实话，Frey这次来阿斯加德除了要接Freya回去以外，他还想见见当初让Gullveig落荒而逃的约顿人——今晚他见到了Loki，那个看起来有些阴郁的男人。Frey不禁觉得有趣，这样的人一点都不像是Thor的身边人，没想到阿斯加德居然能容下这么反叛的……巫师。

而更幸运的是，他在王宫的花园里见到了出来醒酒的Loki。

“Frey王子。”Loki一贯没有向他人行礼的习惯，他垂下捏着花朵的手，略微懒散地冲这位王子打了个招呼后他的思绪就跑到了别的地方，也许Thor现在正在找他也说不准……

“公爵大人。”Frey回了个礼，然后屏退了身后跟着的仆从，他走到Loki身边，看着那簇花丛许久后忍不住问了一句，“我一直很好奇，您当初为什么没有答应与华纳合作。”

Loki在心里翻了个白眼，他可不觉得这问题有什么可探讨的，略长的指甲掐断了花茎，他冷笑了一声说：“这有意义吗？”

“当然。至少我可以对比一下我与Thor之间到底有什么不同。”Frey如同Thor平日里那样笑得灿烂。

“喔，那你可以问问你的女巫小姐，看看她觉得哪里不同。”Loki有点不耐烦地说，“就算论先来后到，也不应该是你，Frey。”

“我开出来的条件不丰厚么？”Frey疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，“难道在约顿海姆当国王不比你在阿斯加德当公爵尊贵？”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，“是吗？如果我可以掌握约顿海姆的一切，那当然好。但是Frey，我最讨厌有人企图命令我、控制我，你一开始就犯规了。”

话局的气氛一下子就变得尴尬非常。

Loki锐利的眼神望向Frey那张与他妹妹相似的脸孔，或许是他身上的气势稍微有了些震慑力，见惯了大场面的Frey隔了一会儿才组织好语言说：“不要说得你好像不用听命于Thor似的。”

“那我的确不用。”Loki阴沉地笑了，他转身准备离开花园，也许没耐心的国王已经在宫殿里等他等得不耐烦了，但是他想，在离去之前他仍得警告Frey。

“不要以为你可以威胁我或者Thor。”Loki站在台阶上回过头说，夜间的花园显得格外静谧，“我并不在意阿斯加德的生死，但是Frey，你有Gullveig，Thor有我。”

Frey发觉Loki的脾气比他想象的还要坏，他站在花丛里敛起笑意问：“你不怕Thor知道你曾经与华纳海姆有过私交吗？”

“试试看Frey——”Loki没有回头，他一边走一边冷嘲道，“不管当初发生了什么，我都没有答应你们任何条件，而且你觉得，Thor会相信你的话还是我的话？还有，请叫他国王陛下，不要直呼他的名字。”

<<<

Thor在寝宫里百无聊赖地等着Loki回来。

明明是Loki先离开酒宴的，却变成了Thor先行回到。他今晚给Loki准备了一份小礼物——这是Frey送来的东西之一，不知道经过了什么处理的永生花，与寻常的干花并不相同，Thor触上那花瓣的时候感觉到指尖一片温凉柔软，说明那是真花。这在华纳海姆也许不算什么，但在封禁巫术多年的阿斯加德，Thor实在觉得难得可贵，所以他暂时忘记了Loki也是个巫师，满怀期待地把那朵本来只是作为其他礼物陪衬的永生花取下来装在了盒子里。

“喵呜。”

宫殿的角落里传来了猫咪细碎的叫声，这让坐在床上的国王有些惊讶，他并没有养猫，宫里也不可能会有野猫的存在，他起身顺着猫咪叫声的源头走去，在帘子后面看到了一只黑色的猫咪正乖巧地蹲在那儿惬意地舔着自己爪子上柔软的毛皮，见到生人靠近，猫咪张开了眼睛，那里头的翠绿清澈无比，它冲着Thor再次叫了两声。

“你在这儿。”Thor温柔地笑，蹲下身去把猫咪抱进了怀中，那只可爱的小猫倒是一点都不认生，踩着Thor的手臂就顺势躺进了对方的怀中，还找了个舒服的姿势蹭了蹭Thor的胸膛，它慵懒地靠着，一副猫中之王的仪态，直到Thor把它放在床单上，它还伸出了尖锐的爪子拉着Thor的衣服不肯下去，最后是被床上摆着的永生花吸引了注意力，才撇下Thor跑到了花边坐好低头嗅了嗅。

“觉得这个怎么样？不会枯萎的玫瑰哦。”Thor抚了抚蓝色妖姬上的脉络冲猫咪说道。

没想到猫咪并不领情，它“喵呜”着叫了一声，把装着花朵的盒子往一边一推，又跳进了Thor怀里，“小伎俩而已，你忘了我是个巫师吗？”猫咪开口说出了人类的语言，可国王并没有多意外，只是友善地摸了摸猫咪的肚子，顺了顺它背上的毛皮，猫咪的喉腔中发出了满意的咕哝声。

“可这还是很美丽啊。”Thor叹息着把猫咪举高与自己的视线持平，对方的绿眼睛一眨不眨地瞅着Thor，让国王忍俊不禁，“你是怎么想到把自己变成这样然后进来的。”

“嗯？怪你的侍卫太敬业了。”

随着话音落地，Thor手中的猫咪忽然变幻了形态，一个身材精瘦、长相清俊的青年跌坐在了Thor的怀中，因为没处理好形态变化的过程，他头上的兽耳并未完全去掉，加上他还赤裸着身体，更显出一种诱惑的美感，让抱着他的国王下腹一紧。

“Loki，你看起来……”Thor脸红着微笑，“相当可爱。”他把不着寸缕的Loki抱进怀中，顾不得对方反对就亲了亲他那双猫耳。然而Thor没想到的是，这对耳朵相当敏感，Loki几乎在他的唇贴上自己的一瞬间跳了起来，活像是受惊的猫咪。

“Fuck，我就不应该用这个蠢方法。”Loki低声骂道，他狼狈地跌在床上，感觉自己的耳根子都红了，那双猫耳也随即耷拉下来，Loki试了无数个咒语，还是没能成功地把耳朵去掉。

“这个方法可比‘约顿公爵深夜出入国王寝宫’传出去要好听一些呢，也做得无人觉察。”Thor故意调笑道，Loki总是喜欢尝试新的方式进入他的宫殿，当然今夜是Thor最喜欢的一次了。他俯身上前摸了摸Loki脑袋上残存的黑色兽耳，听到他的爱人喘息起来，像猫咪一样发出了惬意的鼻音。

Loki的眼睛里都是春意，虽然只变成了猫咪一会儿，却似乎沾染了猫咪的脾性，他咬住Thor正在他眼前晃的手指，舔弄着他的指腹，把指节都舔得水润，然后再缓缓吐出，让国王陛下的下身因此硬得发疼。

“你刚刚去做了什么。”Thor低低地问，他把Loki压在了身下，两个人再没心情去管那个永生花，Thor从Loki的脖颈处向下慢慢落下吻痕，Loki似乎很喜欢他这样的亲吻，浓浓的鼻音里裹挟着情欲，乖乖地分开双腿，接受Thor色情的揉弄与舔舐。

“和Frey私下见了一面……”Loki跪在床上，Thor勃起的阴茎贴着他的小腿，又烫又硬的触感几乎要灼伤Loki。

“跟他聊了些什么？”Thor坏心眼地用指甲刮了刮Loki的乳尖，Loki转过头去与他激烈地亲吻，鼻间都是炙热的气息，手指着急地伸进了Thor的下身抚摸那勃起的硬物。Thor不知道在什么时候除下了衣衫，漂亮的肌理贴着Loki光洁的背部，下身在Loki的挑逗下越来越胀大，他警告性地打了Loki的臀部一掌，发出清脆的响声，Loki低叫着，硬挺的前端滴出黏腻的液体。

“他问我那年阿斯加德和约顿海姆打仗的时候为什么不投靠华纳海姆……嗯Thor……”Loki简单地答复，他转过身靠着床背，双腿大张，伸出脚去勾Thor的身体，他轻挑地抬眼，翠绿的眼睛雾蒙蒙的。今晚Loki的兴致格外的高。

Thor抬起他的腿让Loki自己抱住，他从一旁掏出了一根药膏，谁知道Loki嘟囔了一句“麻烦”，然后他的后穴就一片湿润，一张一合地渴求Thor的进入。国王意外地挑了挑眉，没多说话就把滚烫的阴茎挤了进去。他抱着Loki，抚摸着他的耳朵，感觉那儿又烫又敏感，Loki低哑着嗓子叫着，承受着Thor慢慢撑开他的肠壁，一口气进到了最深。

“啊……好深……Thor……”Loki的尾音长而撩人，他微微颤抖，紧紧吮吸着Thor的阴茎，内壁一片湿滑，饱胀得令人疯狂。

“那你呢，想去华纳海姆吗？”Thor掐着Loki的胯部慢慢挺着腰摆动着，他低头亲吻Loki的脖颈与锁骨，在最明显的位置留下他的痕迹。

Loki的双手有些脱力，在难以抱着自己大腿的时候Thor体贴地把他的一只脚拉高搭在了自己肩上，借力更野蛮地侵入Loki的身体，臀间的火热不断抽插着，带出淫靡的水渍声，一阵阵酥麻顺着Loki的脊背攀爬，“不……我为什么要去？他给我的难道你给不起……啊慢一点Thor……”

“嗯，那你为什么……唔……不早点告诉我。”Thor低笑，“我还不知道Frey来阿斯加德有这个目的。看来当年支持约顿海姆的人野心不小……Loki放松点，你咬得太紧了。”粘满黏液的阴茎反复撞击着身下人肠道的敏感处，Loki被他撞得失神，圆润的臀部翘起，配合他的一切动作。

“我……嗯，为什么要告诉你？”Loki坏心眼地问，可报复他的是Thor故意放缓的速度，那火热的龟头慢慢退出，Loki一急便自己伸了手去摸Thor的阴茎不让他离开，这一举动刺激了Thor，国王几乎是一口气操到了最深，让黑发的巫师呜咽不停，脚趾头舒服地伸展开来。

Loki的脸上布满潮红，薄薄的嘴唇红润而艳丽，Thor掐着他的腰部进出，隔了一会儿注意到他那发颤的兽耳，便伸舌舔弄那儿，Loki当即就叫了出来，他神智恍惚，伸手抚弄着自己发胀的阴茎，两个人交合带来的无尽快感快要麻痹了Loki的神经，他的乳头硬挺着，艳红得诱人，他躺在床铺上，被Thor一次比一次深的操弄顶得快撞到了床背，整张床发出了摇晃的声响，Loki羞耻地闭上眼，红肿的穴口微张企图把Thor的阴茎吃得更进一些。

“因为……”Thor在Loki的耳边低笑，他绷紧了腰臀凶狠地操进Loki的身体里，“你是我的。”他霸道地说完，精液尽数射进了Loki的体内，Loki被这一下烫得颤抖，也同时到达了高潮，眼前只剩下一片白茫茫。

“真是蠢得要命的永生花。”

完事之后Loki靠在Thor的怀里，他的兽耳已经消失了——也许是咒语的时间到了，他把盒子打开再次端详起那几朵花来。

“它的寓意不错。”国王亲吻着Loki的后背，那上面早已吻痕斑斑。

“啧，说真的你打算把Freya放回去？”Loki不太满意地看了Thor一眼，他调整了一下自己的姿势，以缓解那酸得要命的腰部和下身。

“本来打算的，鉴于他今晚和你没经我允许谈了那么久，我决定跟华纳修订一下旧的条约。”Thor不满地蹭了蹭Loki的脖颈，“还有，你以后必须什么事都告诉我，我都不知道他居然想对你下手。”

Loki无奈地瞪了他一眼，“下手是什么意思？你真该好好学学怎么说话。”

“反正他就是不安好心。”

“嗯是，你清楚就好了……”

“Loki我爱你……”

“哦，这个……我清楚就好了。”Loki低低地笑，回过身去亲吻了此刻正在闹别扭的国王一口。

END


End file.
